Naruto's Life Redux
by KingSeahawk
Summary: The Sand Village has screwed up big time and is looking for a way to fix things with the Leaf. Political Marriage, NaruxTema Romance, Action, Comedy, Hurt, Comfort, Family Rated M for lemons sometime down the road
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Life Redux Ch. I Clean Up & Make Up**

**So after a long time of putting this story on hiatus I've decided that I tried cramming too many ideas of separate stories into one and it became too much to try and balance out so I'm going to be redoing the story from the point of the Suna-Oto v. Konoha War aftermath.  
*CHANGES*  
1\. Naruto was never adopted by Kurenai and Kakashi.  
2\. Naruto was taught when he was young by Kakashi and Jiraiya secretly and was told to keep his power under wraps until the right time.  
3\. Naruto ISN'T in the CRA.  
4\. He doesn't learn every style of jutsu there is.  
5\. He DOES come in contact with the Kyuubi at a young age and does a very small amount of training with him but hasn't shown any signs of it and the Kyuubi isn't friendly towards him, just doing it for entertainment.  
6\. Marriage contract won't happen when Naruto's 6 but it will in this chapter.**

**Basically he's smarter and stronger version of who he was without having real parents, he isn't gonna be a god amongst men too early, no swords from Bleach will make an appearance.**

**Ages will be slightly altered with everyone in Konoha being about 3 years older if they're genin so that makes them 15-16, Suna siblings will be 16,17,18. The Third Hokage has died at the hands of Orochimaru just like the anime.**

**I think that covers everything so let's hop on into the story where the Chunin Exams are over as is the war that broke out. Naruto is in the hospital after the war is over from his fight with Gaara and using too much chakra. The Sand siblings return home to find their council scrambling to find a way to repay Konoha.  
*Whew* I think that's everything so let's finally get this story to be what it was always meant to be.**

**Konoha Council Chambers**

There was nothing but yelling behind the doors that held a meeting with the councilors of the village. It was mainly the civilians demanding for Suna to pay somehow for siding with one of the villages greatest enemies in history.

"We should execute some of the captured Sand shinobi to show them our power over them." A civilian yelled.

"Are you stupid!? If we kill them that'll completely sever the bond we have with them. We should find a way to peacefully resolve this without having to have anyone die." Jiraiya said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why should we go for peace!? They attacked us and killed our own right here in OUR home!" A civilian retorted.

"Lord Jiraiya is right." Shikaku started, "If all we do is respond with violence it'll only spurn them to respond the same way and we could start a Fourth Shinobi World War and Kumo and Iwa wouldn't hesitate to jump in with Suna, not to mention that Kiri is still having a civil war that they wouldn't help us. We'd be all alone against 3 Great Nations; do you honestly want to fight a slaughter?"

This got all of the civilians to shut up and process what he said. "When I was a sensei with Minato on my team I told him how much I wanted to rid the world of all the evil and negativity there was. I passed on my dream to him to find a way and he died believing in that dream, Hiruzen-sensei also believed this when he passed this ideology to me. There has to be a way to resolve this peacefully." Jiraiya said with complete seriousness, yet serenity in his voice.

"There has to be a way." Jiraiya said closing his eyes and thinking.

**Suna Council Chambers**

The Sand siblings were standing outside of the chambers of their village's council and all they could hear was shouting and yelling about what to do. They couldn't make out what was being said, not that it really interested them. They just lost the man who was their father but kept them at arms distance. All they had left was Baki and seeing as he was serving as acting Kazekage they were waiting for him to finish this meeting.

"Kankurō, Temari." Gaara started with his raspy voice looking at the ground. The two older siblings looked at their baby brother in between them. "I'm sorry." He said. Temari and Kankurō looked at each other a soft smiled graced both of their faces knowing it was hard for Gaara to even say this. They knew he wanted to say more about what he was sorry for but he didn't need to. It was conveyed through those simple words. Temari looked back at her brother smiling and softly said to him, "It's okay Gaara, we're just happy to finally have you back." The two gave him a short hug not really sure how they should act considering they didn't grow up with love and affection being present at all times.

Inside the chambers the yelling finally stopped and the doors opened and everyone was giving Temari a weird look as they left but didn't say anything. After all the councilors left Baki was the only one in the room and he didn't look too pleased with what transpired.

"Everything alright sensei?" Kankurō asked

"No Kankurō, things are going to change for our group." He said looking at the scroll before him.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked

Baki tossed the scroll to Temari and she undid it and read the contents and her eyes grew wide seeing what he meant. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING SENSEI!" Temari yelled in anger and confusion.

"I tried my best to keep you, I'm sorry Temari. It's final, there's nothing I can do about it."

"What are you talking about?" Kankurō asked

"OUR GENIUS COUNCIL HAS DECIDED TO MARRY ME OFF TO SOMEONE IN KONOHA AS AN ACT OF PEACEMAKING!" She yelled and Kankurō's eyes grew wide.

"Is that even possible sensei!?" He asked

"Yes, it's an old way of making alliances with villages. The offsprings will have dual citizenship and the bride will be forced to move and live with her groom to be."

"And who am I supposed to be marrying?" She asked

"It's right there on the paper, one Naruto Uzumaki. The council was impressed by his performance in stopping Gaara and they found out that he's the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox that killed their Fourth Hokage 13 years ago. They think with you being the daughter of the Fourth Kazekage and him being a Jinchuriki you two will have powerful children that will represent the bond between our villages." Baki explained to Temari who's eyes grew wide. 'Naruto Uzumaki huh? He's nothing but a loudmouth brat, but I guess I could've gotten worse if the council would've scrapped through the bottom of the barrel into the dirt.' She thought to herself.

"Go pack your things Temari. You leave in one week if Konoha accepts, and I expect them to accept the terms. I'm sorry Temari." He said as he gave her a hug, for Baki it was like losing his only daughter.

"I will sensei." Temari said hugging him back and doing her best to hold back tears. She immediately left for home and began preparing for her departure.

**Later that night- Konoha**

Jiraiya was standing on top of the Hokage building when he saw a desert hawk fly up to him and land on the railing around the roof. Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow not expecting any message from anyone and certainly not from where he thinks it's from. 'Suna?' He thought as he walked up to the bird and took the letter off it's back and let the hawk hop on his shoulder.

Jiraiya quickly read through the letter and saw that it was a proposal from Suna about keeping peace, the best part about it was there would be no killing which is exactly what Jiraiya wanted to avoid and it seems like Suna just offered them an opportunity to do just that. He kept reading to see that they were offering up their own Fourth Kazekage's daughter to be wed to none other than his own godson Naruto Uzumaki. "You've got to be shitting me." Jiraiya said sighing out. "The kid is not gonna be happy about this, but it seems like the only sure way to prevent a full war. I'm sorry Naruto." Jiraiya whispered as he turned to look at the giant stone head of his former student that he treated like a son. "Sorry he couldn't find love on his own Minato." He said before walking inside and dropping the hawk off to the messenger tower.

**Next Morning**

Jiraiya had called the council to meet once again early in the morning. Once all the clan heads were there along with the civilian reps.

"Why are we here so early Master Jiraiya." Tsume asked yawning

"Because we have a way to resolve our issue with Suna." He said getting everyone to wake up and listen in. "Late last night a messenger hawk came up to me and it contained a letter from Suna. Suna is willing to offer up Temari Sabaku to be wedded to one of our own shinobi." Jiraiya said getting the shinobi in the room to widen their eyes. "But that method is ancient, no one practices that anymore." Chōza said.

"I know, but at the same time it's the best way to resolve things without killing anyone." Jiraiya replied

"So who's she marrying?" Shikaku asked

"Obviously the Uchiha." A civilian said

Tsume just rolled her eyes and nonchalantly responded to them, "When are you gonna hop off that kids micropenis? It's always Uchiha this and Uchiha that with you civilians. Why are you guys even here this doesn't concern you."

The clan heads all had their eyes wide as Tsume finally said what was on all of their minds and they were trying so hard not to bust a gut.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" The civilian retorted.

"You know Lady Inuzuka you make a valid point." Jiraiya said with a sinister tone. "From here on I officially disband the civilian council. Get out." Jiraiya said with all seriousness.

"But what about issues involving everyday issues."

"Then you can bring it up to the clan head that's closest to you and they'll resolve it. It's a good thing our clans are spread out across the village. We'll split up jurisdiction and if an issue happens you go to the clan head responsible for that area and they have authority to resolve it, of course the Hokage will have to approve it but that way we don't have to waste time hearing you bitch and moan about the most minuscule shit." Jiraiya said

"But-"

"Bye-bye." Jiraiya said waving his hand with a fake smile.

The civilians all got up and left still in shock of what happened.

"Now back on topic, the shinobi Suna's council has picked to marry Temari Sabaku is no other than my apprentice Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya said and the clan heads all nodded seeing that as a reasonable choice.

"Glad to know we can all see why they were impressed with him. He did splendid in the Chunin Exams, much better than what most people thought. He beat one Neji Hyuga who everyone thought was going to wipe the floor with, then he proceeded to take down Gaara who unleashed the One Tail Beast, by summoning the Toad Boss Gamabunta and then used a transformation jutsu to change Gamabunta to the Kyuubi. Kid has talent. So if we're all in agreement we'll send a letter back to Suna telling them we accept the terms of marriage between Temari Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki who will be wed here and live here in Konoha." Jiraiya said and all the clan heads nodded in agreement.

"Well then we're done here." Jiraiya said as the clan heads got up happy to not have to listen to the civilians bitch and complain for an extra few hours. It was nice to have quick meetings.

Jiraiya left and headed out to Naruto to tell him the news after he quickly wrote up a response letter for Suna telling them Konoha was agreeing to the terms. 'Sorry to do this to ya kid, but we need to start getting some peace into this world and it looks like it's gonna start with you.' The white haired sage thought to himself.

Naruto woke up and got ready like he normally does but something felt off to him. He quickly checked around the inside of his apartment and saw nothing out of the ordinary but when he looked out to his balcony he saw Jiraiya looking across the village. "Pervy-sage? What're doing here so early?" He asked

"We've got some serious business to go over quickly Naruto." He replied and Naruto nodded before heading inside.

They both took a seat and Naruto was hoping everything was alright and he wasn't in trouble. "Kid your life is about to change drastically." Jiraiya started getting a confused look from the blonde. "Suna sent a message yesterday that got here late last night. They offered a peace treaty of sorts, but it was in a manner that hasn't been practiced in decades." The sage continue.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Long ago when countries would stop fighting a make treaties normally the losing side would offer up a beautiful woman to become the bride of a male from the winning country. Suna lost to us so they're offering up one of their best if not the best kunoichi they have in Temari Sabaku." "The name sounds familiar." Naruto said

"Gaara's older sister." Jiraiya replied

"Oh. Sandy blonde hair tied into four bun things?" Naruto asked

"Wields a giant fan? Yup that'd be her." Jiraiya finished

"So who's the unlucky bastard this village has offered?" Naruto said leaning back.

"Really Naruto? You haven't put 2 and 2 together." Jiraiya deadpanned

It took only a second before realization dawned on Naruto, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE! I MEAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER LET ALONE LOVE HER HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP PEACE AND MARRY HER IF I DON'T LOVE HER!?" Naruto yelled

"I know kid, believe me I'd rather you find love on your own but this is the only viable option right now to ensure war doesn't break out for the whole world. I'm really sorry Naruto." Jiraiya said trying to console the blonde.

"Why me?" He asked dejectedly.

"Suna was impressed with how you beat Gaara and they think the offspring of your child and Temari's will create a strong shinobi who will show the bond between our villages."

"So I'm just supposed to throw away my feeling for Sakura so I can be thrown into this marriage that's being done against my will!"

"Unfortunately, yes. This is part of the shinobi life as ancient as this method is, it's apart of it. I'm sorry kid." Jiraiya said getting up and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"This sucks." Naruto replied sinking into his chair.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it."

The rest of the day Naruto tried to train but he was too focused on this marriage he was being sentenced to that even Kakashi noticed he wasn't his normal. He wasn't hitting on Sakura, he was barely focusing on training which was very unusual for the blonde who always spouts about being the future Hokage.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah, just processing some stuff Pervy-sage told me." He said

"Hn, well whatever it is if you don't feel up to training why don't you go home. Same goes for you two, training is finished for the day." Kakashi said and Sasuke immediately turned to leave and Sakura began chasing after him but it felt different since a certain blonde wasn't trying to ask her out, instead he was heading to his own home.

Naruto trudged his way home not sure of what to make of his new upcoming situation and it frustrated the hell out of him. Naruto eventually made it home to where he found Kakashi leaning against his door not reading his pervy novel which peaked Naruto's interest. "No porn for you Kaka-sensei?"

"What's going on Naruto? You haven't been yourself recently and it's obvious, wanna talk about it over a bowl or ramen?" Kakashi asked knowing the blonde couldn't turn down ramen.

"Sure, ramen sounds pretty good right about now." Naruto said cracking a small smile.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

As Naruto and the Copy Ninja were eating Naruto began telling him what he recently found out from Jiraiya. "Damn, sorry to hear that Naruto. Well I guess on the bright side this won't really be official until a new Hokage is appointed." Kakashi said

"Which is why we're going to find her." Jiraiya said entering the stand.

"Master Jiraiya, good to see you again." Kakashi said nodding his head. "Same to you Kakashi." The sage replied

"What do you mean we're getting the next Hokage?" Naruto asked

"Well you and I are going to go on a trip to bring back the next Hokage and while traveling we're going to up your training." Jiraiya said which got Naruto to really perk up.

"Really!? You mean it Pervy-Sage!" Naruto said getting hyper again.

"Yup, pack your things, we leave in one hour." Jiraiya said vanishing to probably get one last peak for his next novel.

"I gotta go Kaka-sensei, see ya!" Naruto said taking off immediately.

"Later." Kakashi said with an eye smile before he looked and noticed that Naruto never payed for the food.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE AND PAY FOR YOUR 10 BOWLS!" Kakashi yelled but sighed knowing it was no use.

"Hehe. Oh Minato-sensei if only you were here to see yours and Lady Kushina's son. He's so much like the both of you." Kakashi said as he finished his 3rd bowl and payed for Naruto as well before he began wandering around the village and managed to end up at the Memorial Stone.

'Seems like I always end up here.' Kakashi thought with his hands in pocket.

**Suna**

Inside the Suna council chambers they had received word that the Leaf had agreed to the terms set forth in the marriage proposal, but finalization would have to come from their Godaime Hokage which Jiraiya and Naruto were currently searching for.

'Well seems like Temari is going to be leaving soon.' Baki thought to himself. Baki headed out to find Temari and saw that she was training with her siblings at their family training ground.

"Baki-sensei what's up?" Kankurō asked

"Well Kankurō we just received word from the Leaf that they accepted the terms, Temari will be wedded to Naruto Uzumaki. Of course it won't be official until they've appointed a new Hokage but by then we'll be in the village to meet with the new Hokage and iron out some finer details. I'm sorry Temari." Baki said looking at the young blonde trying to see her reaction. All she did was sigh and turned to finish packing things up. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Temari said putting her fan on her back and leaving.

**Time skip 3 days**

Naruto and Jiraiya had finally made it to Tanzaku Town and Naruto had progressed much faster at the Rasengan than Jiraiya expected with Naruto blasting through stage 1 in 1 day then then he managed to get through stage 2 today. "So what's next Pervy-Sage?" "Next is combing them and maintain it. You'll use a water balloon again, but the goal is to not burst it yet still have the rotation and power with it. The balloon is merely just a visualization for you to know what the Rasengan is supposed to look like." Jiraiya said as he formed one in his hand.

"Got it." Naruto said as he quickly took the bag of balloons and began working hard while Jiraiya slipped away into town to find any clues on his missing teammate, plus it gave Naruto plenty of time to train and focus.

**Nightfall**

By nightfall Naruto had slowly managed to figure it out even though he couldn't maintain it long enough he was able to get it going for about 5 seconds before his concentration broke.

'I wonder.' Naruto thought before crossing his fingers for his favorite jutsu. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He yelled and he looked at his copy before holding out his palm while his clone began shaping the chakra by moving his hands in different direction to create the shape of it. To the surprise of Naruto he was finally able to make the Rasengan and maintain it thanks to his clone. Naruto then charged at a tree and put a spiral dent in it and left it scarred. "Perfect. Now I gotta find Pervy-Sage and tell him." Naruto said as he rushed into town and managed to find Jiraiya still searching for his teammate.

"Hey Pervy-Sage I got down the Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out and the women immediately glared in the direction of Jiraiya who grabbed Naruto and sprinted away avoiding the mob of angry women before he cut into a pub to try and hide out for a minute before continuing his search.

"You idiot don't say call me that out in the open!" Jiraiya said glaring at him. "Come on." Jiraiya said turning around and noticing huge breasts on a young blonde. "TSUNADE!" Jiraiya yelled pointing at her.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade replied standing up after slamming her hands on the table. "Come on kid." Jiraiya said pulling Naruto into the booth that Tsunade and Shizune were occupying.

"Uh Pervy-sage there's no way this blonde is your teammate, she's too young looking. Are you sure you're not just trying to hook up in front of me again?" Naruto said squinting his eyes at him.

"Hmm, seems your apprentices get shorter, uglier and dumber looking Jiraiya." Tsunade said taking a sip of sake.

"The hell did you say to me?" Naruto said turning his attention to the busty blonde.

"You heard me brat." She said taking a swig straight from the bottle.

Naruto clenched his fists to the point where his nails were cutting his palms open.

"Oops, did I offend you?" Tsunade asked mockingly while smirking.

"Naruto stand down." Jiraiya said firmly while looking at his teammate.

"You know about Sarutobi-sensei right? You know that Orochimaru attempted to decimate the village with the Hidden Sand and he killed sensei." Jiraiya said trying to get a reaction from Tsunade.

"Orochimaru told me the other day. He also made me an offer. He said something about healing his arms sensei sealed away in exchange for Nawaki and Dan coming back." Tsunade said calmly not showing any sadness for the death of her sensei.

"You know that he won't do it. Even if he does it's not like they'll actually be here, they're gone Tsunade, I'm sorry, but they're gone as gone as-" "AS GONE AS WHO? MINATO YOUR FAILURE OF A STUDENT WHO COULDN'T EVEN LAST OVER A YEAR BEING HOKAGE! YOU KNOW THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE ISN'T IT!? YOU WANT ME TO COME BACK HOME TO TAKE OVER AS HOKAGE! WELL YOU CAN FORGET IT! Only a fool would take that stupid title to only throw their life away." Tsunade yelled before quieting down to a near murmur.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Naruto yelled punching the table in half. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF ANYONE ANYMORE BUT DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT THE HOKAGE'S AND WHAT THEY'VE DONE!"

"ENOUGH NARUTO! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW TSUNADE! SHE'S PRACTICALLY ROYALTY!" Jiraiya yelled back.

"What?"

"She's the granddaughter of the First, Grandniece of the Second, Student of the Third, and a very distant in-law of the Fourth. She's somehow related to every Hokage in history." Jiraiya said

"I don't give a shit if she is. She's still a Konoha native and should at least respect it." Naruto said

Tsunade got up and started walking out but spoke to the young blonde, "You and me, outside; NOW!" She said

Naruto got up knowing damn well what was about to happen. Shizune also got up and quickly healed Naruto's hands to erase the blood and cuts. "Thank you." He said before walking out with Jiraiya in tow.

"All I'll need to beat you is one finger, so show me what you've got, brat." Tsunade said not even getting in a stance, but Naruto got in a stance ready to throw down.

A leaf was blowing in the wind and the second it touched the ground Naruto charged straight in cocking back his arm for a punch but Tsunade merely side stepped and brought her left leg high up before bringing it straight down on his back making him slam into the ground and creating a crater.

***In a dark place***

*Rumbling*

Red slitted eyes open up and a low grumbling was heard, **"What's that idiot doing now?"**

*Real World*

Naruto coughed up blood in the crater and was slow to get up but managed to and saw Tsunade smirking. "You're pretty tough to handle that kick, but let's see just how much more your body can handle."

"I'll keep going and I won't quit, cause I'm gonna become the Hokage one day. I guarantee it." Naruto said with pure determination as he began to increase his chakra output to the point where a visible blue aura surrounded his body.

'He's got way too much chakra for a normal genin his age. What the hell is he Jiraiya?' Tsunade thought to herself as the young blonde made a Shadow Clone and it began moving it's hands around his open palms like he was trying to form something.

'What the hell is he doing?' The busty blonde thought before she started to see a blue ball of condensed chakra form in his palm.

"Are you crazy teaching him that Jiraiya!" She yelled out knowing damn well what it was.

"HEY! YOUR FIGHT'S WITH ME!" Naruto said charging in with a Rasengan with greater speed since he's enhancing his body with chakra. "RASEN-" Naruto started to yell out before Tsunade slammed one finger into the ground creating a divide and Naruto's foot got caught in it causing him to loose concentration and his footing as the Rasengan slammed into the ground but leaving a good sized crater with swirling burn marks in the middle.

"You taught him an A-rank assassination jutsu!? Are you stupid!" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya.

"He was ready for it; besides he's nearly perfected it in just under 1 week." Jiraiya said proudly.

"That doesn't matter, and besides there's no way he'll learn to control it, he's got too much chakra to handle." Tsunade said

"He'll get it." Jiraiya said looking at Naruto who got up and was scuffed up a bit.

"Fine, hey brat come here." Tsunade said to Naruto.

"What do you want, is winning not enough for you?" He said not looking her in the eyes. Tsunade grabbed his chin lightly and made him look her in the eyes since they were both 5'5".

"Let's make a bet. I bet that you can't master the Rasengan in one week. If you do I'll come back with you and become your Hokage, if not you two leave me the hell alone and never search me out. Got it?" Tsunade said as Naruto jerked his head away so she wasn't holding his chin.

"I'll do it in less than 1 week." Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

"Fine you have 4 days then. Better get to work." Tsunade said

"And you better get your measurements ready." Naruto snapped back but found Tsunade's fist slamming into the crown of his head. "Don't ever ask for my measurements again you pervert." She said

"The hell you asshole, I was talking about your measurements for the Hokage robes and crap that the old man had to wear, what were you thinking of?" He said nursing his head as Shizune helped heal him.

"Wait you weren't talking about my breasts?" She said blushing lightly.

"Of course not! Why would you need to measure them, everyone can see they're fucking huge, no need to measure them. Fuck that hurt."

"Well just remember the bet idiot. Shizune come on." Tsunade said as Shizune finished healing up Naruto and soon left with her master but of course Jiraiya had to say something.

"If you won't give the kid your measurements could I get them?" Just like Naruto Tsunade clocked the pervert in the head and beckoned Shizune to follow saying he'd be fine.

"Idiot pervert." Naruto said

"Shut up brat." Jiraiya snapped back.

"Well I guess I better start training again." Naruto said getting up and walking off to find a good area to train in.

After about a half hour of walking around the forest surrounding the town Naruto found a nice clearing with plenty of trees to hit alone with a nice little river flowing into a good sized pond. Before Naruto started he sat down on a boulder and stared up at the full moon. "It's beautiful." He whispered to himself.

**Suna**

"It's beautiful." Temari said looking up at the full moon shining its reflective light down upon the village lighting it up. "Guess this is gonna be the last time I see the moon this clearly for a long time huh?" Temari asked to no one in particular before sighing and pulling her knees closer to her chest and resting her face on them.

**Tanzaku Town**

Tsunade was out getting another drink at a stand when Jiraiya also popped in to chat.

"Mind if I join?" Jiraiya said more than asked as he sat down and was brought a bottle of sake and a small saucer. "Why would you teach that idiot something so complex like the Rasengan, it's not like he'll master it." Tsunade said

"I believe in the kid because of who his parents are, I mean his father did create the damn thing so I think Naruto has every right to learn it."

"So, he's the brat of your student huh. Who's the mother?" Tsunade asked

"Your distant cousin and second Jinchuriki after your Mito-baa-chan, Kushina." Jiraiya said taking a sip and side looking to see that Tsunade's eyes widen but immediately returned to normal so she didn't look too surprised.

"So he's the product of those two huh. Still either way there's no way he'll master it." Tsunade said

"He's just like them ya know, more like Nawaki in my humble opinion but he's just like them. They wanted to become Hokage so badly and Naruto does too. He truly believes he'll become Hokage and then everyone will finally stop looking at him like he's the fox, and I believe him."

"You're putting too much into the brat, he's no prodigy." Tsunade retorted

"Maybe not, but neither was I and look how I turned out."

"A pervert."

"Since day one, but I mean that I've become one of the strongest ninja our home has produced next to you and Orochimaru, I think we honestly made one of the strongest and most well-rounded teams in Konoha history. You shouldn't judge him too harshly, cause he tends to surprise you when you least expect it. So keep doubting him and he'll definitely become Hokage." Jiraiya said taking another sip.

For the next few minutes they sat in silence just drinking and silently and secretly enjoying the familiar company. After a while Jiraiya broke the silence.

"Tsunade, that offer Orochimaru made you. As much as you say that you hate Konoha, I know you truly don't, but if you accept that offer, I'll kill you without batting an eyelash understood. Goodnight hime." Jiraiya said putting his finished alcohol down and leaving for a hotel.

Over the next few days Naruto was training as hard as he could on mastering the Rasengan by having one clone form it and another clone try to create a distraction forcing him to focus while he slams it into a tree. Over those days Tsunade was keeping tabs on him and began to realize that Jiraiya was right, he really did resemble Dan and mostly Nawaki. It made her wonder if he really could be able to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage.

Tsunade began thinking over what Jiraiya had said to about him actually killing her if she betrayed the village and helped Orochimaru. "Would he actually do it, the old perv has been in love with me for years, does he really have the balls to do it?" She whispered to herself as she walked around Tanzaku.

The four days finally passed and back in Suna Temari was forced to ride by carriage as per Suna tradition when marrying off one of their own in a marriage treaty. To say Temari was upset would be an understatement, she knew it was tradition but she felt like her pride as a kunoichi was taking a hit by being forced to act like a princess when she damn well knew she wasn't a real princess. Nevertheless, she bit her tongue and stayed silent but did enjoy the moments whenever Kankurō would poke his head in and see how she was doing. From what he was hearing they were still 3 days out from Konoha, since the trip that would normally take a shinobi 3 days, was taking twice as long due to the slow pace the carriage was set at.

Back in Tanzaku Town we find Jiraiya asleep at a ramen stand and Naruto bedridden from training his ass off to perfect the Rasengan to no avail. Naruto couldn't maintain the chakra long enough to be able to focus even if a distraction happened causing him to always lose it, but he worked himself to the bone and paid the price with chakra exhaustion.

The shop owner tried waking up Jiraiya but he was completely out of it thanks to Tsunade spiking his drink the other night when they went out again. Jiraiya trudged along after finally being woken up to realize that he can't mold much chakra and set out to find Tsunade's hotel room as best as he could.

Meanwhile in said hotel room Naruto woke up to find Shizune knocked out and woke her up and the med nin began to freak out wondering what day it was. After finding out she was amazed that Naruto had recovered so quickly but remembered that Naruto is the current Jinchuriki for the Nine Tails according to Jiraiya.

"We need to leave Naruto, now! Lady Tsunade is leaving to make the deal with Orochimaru, we have to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life!"

"Right then let's go!" Naruto yelled as they were just about to leave through the window a kunai came flying right in front of Shizune's face and buried itself in the wall right next to her face. She looked to see who through it and saw Jiraiya looking like he'd seen better days.

"She pulled one over me, she spiked my drink last night, that witch." Jiraiya said panting.

Shizune ended up bringing him a pitcher of water to drink and after having a few glasses and getting all the details straight they knew what they had to do. 'I can't believe you're going to make me actually kill you Tsunade.' The white haired sage thought.

**A/N: We all know how the rest of this goes so I'm not gonna write out something we all know. In my opinion this fight is one of the top 5 fights from Pre-Shippuden Naruto so I don't see a point in writing it out. Sorry if you wanted me to but I just don't feel the need to.**

**Time Skip**

Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tonton and Tsunade were making their way back to Konoha after finally defeating Orochimaru and his lackey Kabuto. And by making their way, I mean they were sprinting as fast as they could since Jiraiya just happened to remember that they were on a strict deadline to try and beat out the group from Suna.

Luckily for them they made it to the village and were welcomed with positivity seeing as how people were happy to see their future Hokage for the first time. "Not to rush but we need to get Naruto to be presentable." Jiraiya whispered to her.

"You're right." Tsunade replied as she waved to the people who were very happy to see their next leader finally return home. The Sannin and Naruto with Shizune quickly stopped by the Hokage office so she could finish checking him for any injuries and after assessing that he was perfectly fine, she nodded to Jiraiya who pulled out a beautiful silk kimono that was all black with an orange Uzu swirl on the back being formed by 3 tails of the Nine Tail Fox while the other 6 Tails were evenly divided fanning out behind the swirl.

"This thing looks so cool. I mean I'd put more orange on it but I actually like it. Thanks Pervy-sage." Naruto said hugging the Toad sage and the old man could only smile and return the hug as Tsunade watched on smiling, 'They kinda are like father and son, maybe grandfather and grandson is more like it.'

"Now come on kid, we gotta get you to the front gates to meet your future wife, don't want to make a bad impression." Jiraiya said as Naruto quickly changed into the kimono.

"How do I look?" Naruto said to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"You look good kid." Jiraiya said grinning.

"Like you're ready to get married." Tsunade replied with a friendly smirk.

**Out on the Road**

"Hey sis, I can see the gates, we're almost there." Kankurō said to Temari who began to try and clam herself and slow her breathing. 'Relax, you can do this Temari, you're a natural warrior, you can handle anything.'

**Konoha**

Naruto was quickly rushed to the front gates by two of the Sannin and Shizune which began drawing a crowd seeing Naruto in something other than his bright orange jumpsuit.

"Great the whole village is coming out here. Can't they just go away." Naruto muttered

"Relax, it'll be okay Naruto." Jiraiya said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Less than 10 minutes later the Suna caravan finally arrived to the gates. "Greetings, and welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I'm Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage and it's an honor to welcome friends from the Hidden Sand to our home." Tsunade said very professionally which took Naruto by surprised as he leaned over to Jiraiya and whispered, "Since when can Baa-chan be professional?"

"Hehe, since always kid." Jiraiya replied with a smile. 'I swear this kid keeps me feeling young, but man can he also make me feel old as dirt.'

Temari stepped out of the carriage dressed in a black kimono with sandy colored wind swirls on it with a red sash being tied in the back and her usual battle fan was nowhere in sight, instead she had two smaller ones tucked away in her sash.

The two blondes that were to be wedded had their breathes taken away not realizing that the other could look so good in nice clothing.

"It's nice to see you again Temari." Naruto said with a smile that made Temari lightly blush. "It's nice to see you too Naruto."

Gaara and Kankurō also walked up and seeing Gaara put a big smile on Naruto's face. "Hey Gaara how ya been?" Naruto practically yelled out getting the majority of the crowd to face fault.

"Act professional idiot!" Jiraiya scolded.

"It's not like I've done this before Pervy-Sage!" Naruto snapped back showing just how close the two were which put a small smile on Temari's face. 'These two are going to be an interesting combo. Or the death of me.' She thought.

"Alright, why don't we all go to the office and sort out details while arranging where you will stay and getting Temari sworn in." Tsunade said as she led the group to her new office.

**Office**

"Now while I can't officially do anything until 3 days from now when I'm officially announced as Hokage, I can at least get things in order so we can proceed immediately after taking the mantle." Tsunade said as they went over finer details of the marriage contract and visitation and citizenship rights and what not.

After ironing out everything everybody left except Naruto who was told to stay after. "Everything alright Baa-chan?" He asked

"Naruto, since you're getting married I feel that it's only right that you know about your heritage and what happened the night you were born." Tsunade said which got Jiraiya to perk up.

"Naruto the night you were born the Kyuubi attacked the village and since you were the only one in the village born that night you were the only possible candidate to become the next host of the Nine Tails. Plus your mother being who she was also made it easy to chose you." Tsunade started

"Who was she?"

"Tsunade took out a picture of his mother and handed it over to Naruto and it was a picture of Kushina Uzumaki pregnant with Naruto.

"What's her name?" He asked

"Kushina Uzumaki, in so many way you resemble her, mainly your manners and characteristics and personality. She was one of the strongest kunoichi this village has seen, she was even considered to possibly be a Hokage if she never got pregnant and if the Fourth Hokage never took over." Tsunade added

Jiraiya put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder letting her know that he would cover the information about his father. "Alright kid now comes the part about your father. Let me start with this, don't interrupt until I'm finished got it. Now because of who your father is and the enemies he made I can't tell you until you're much stronger than you are now. Seeing as how only I really know how strong you are, I'll tell you who he was when I deem it correct to tell you. But I will say this, in the short time they were able to see you I know for a fact they loved you immensely."

"Naruto." Tsunade said

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Kushina, but I know she and your father would be proud of the man you're becoming and they'd be proud of you stepping up to such a task as marrying to keep peace. I know you'd rather take your time and marry for love and not politics but hopefully you and Temari will find love in each other." Tsunade said

Tsunade then got up and hugged Naruto before giving him a kiss on his forehead. "If you ever need anything I'll be right here." She said softly as he nodded and looked at the picture again.

"Did they have a home ready for me?" He asked

"Yeah, I'll take you to it." Jiraiya said looking to Naruto and then Tsunade who nodded to him silently say that they were done.

The walk to Naruto's new home was one filled with silence and a lot of thinking by Naruto.

"Well here we are." Jiraiya said as they came up to the metal gates surrounding a 20 acre plot of land. The house was set back a bit with a long walkway leading up to the front door.

"I know this place." Naruto said with eyes wide like he's seen a ghost.

"You do?" The sage asked

"I would hide here during the Fox Hunts when I was younger, they'd beat me until I bled and when I would get away I'd run here and the gates would open for me but no one else." Naruto said

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you during those times kid." Jiraiya said

"It's alright, it made me get better at evasion and stealth. Always a plus to something I guess." Naruto said before biting his finger and smearing the blood on one of the metal bars and the gates opened up allowing the two on the property.

Naruto walked inside to see that everything was covered in dust and there was a thin layer of it hanging in the air.

"How the hell am I gonna get this dust out of the air?" Naruto asked

"Well I guess for now just open up the windows and let the air currents do their thing." Jiraiya suggested.

Naruto made some shadow clones to find all the windows in the house and open them up. After they finished their task they dispelled and Naruto suddenly remembered the entire layout of the house. "Hey Pervy-Sage, why do I know the entire layout?"

"Oh, so you finally noticed the secret of the Shadow Clones. Once they dispel you retain all the memories they made. It makes it the perfect jutsu for stealth and reconnaissance. You can gain intel; the clone will dispel and you'll get the info without putting your life in danger." Jiraiya said

"Hmm, never really noticed before."

"Well, why don't we let the air do it's thing while we go out for some food, my treat."

"Sounds good." Naruto said with a grin as they turned and walked out locking up the property and headed to Ichiraku's to try and beat Naruto in eating the most bowls of ramen.

When nightfall arrived Naruto met up with Temari and her brothers to see how they were doing.

"How's everything been so far?" The blonde asked

"Well other than getting some glares, called traitors, and cursed at pretty good." Temari replied

"I'm sorry for the way they're treating you guys. They don't understand what's going on, plus you'll probably be getting more of it once you're really associated with me and our marriage becomes public." Naruto said

"Why do you say that?" Temari asked

Naruto paused for a minute considering if he really wanted to tell her who he was. After a little bit of thinking he thought that he had nothing to lose. "You mind if we walk and talk about it?" He asked

"Sure." Temari replied bringing her two small fans with her.

To Temari they were just walking around aimlessly while receiving glares, but she noticed most weren't even towards her, they were towards the young man she was gonna be marrying soon.

"I don't know if anyone told you this Temari. Gaara and I are more alike than you may realize." He started

'He must be talking about the fox.' She thought

"How so?" She asked

"Well Gaara is a Jinchuriki for the One Tail Shukaku right?" He replied

"Yeah, since he was in our mother's womb he was the Jinchuriki." She said

"Well I'm also a Jinchuriki like Gaara, except the beast that lives in me is much stronger, and by that I mean it's the strongest Tailed Beast known to every living person. I hold the Nine Tail Fox, Kyuubi." Naruto said

'I knew it.' She thought to herself.

Naruto looked over to see her reaction but she didn't seemed surprised in the slightest. "You're not surprised?"

"Not really, there was a small detail about you possibly being the jinchuriki but you just confirmed it." She said

"When I was little they would hold an event called the Fox Hunt. Angry villagers and shinobi would hunt me down to try and 'finish what the Fourth Hokage started.' They would beat me with anything they could find, carve names into my chest and abdomen, stab me, burn me, I've even had acid eat my skin, I've been whipped and just about any other form of torture has been performed on me, yet every time the one who saved me was the fox by healing me." Naruto said

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Temari yelled out shocked and angry. She may not know Naruto at all but the fact that he shared with her this information means he's at least trying to open himself up and trust her with a secret and she was furious with the villagers. "Why didn't you tell the Hokage!?"

"I did, nothing got done. He tried his best but there wasn't much he could do. It's not like he could constantly watch over me 24/7 to make sure an idiot didn't try to take my life or anything. I'm not mad about it or anything, eventually I got so good at hiding and evading them that for the last 5 years they haven't done anything." Naruto said before coming to a stop before some large metal gates.

"We're here." He said

"Here?" She asked

"My parents' home, or rather our home now." He said

"Look, Temari I don't expect you to ever fall in love with me cause to be honest I don't know if I ever will. We're both doing this because our villages asked us to, but I want you to know that from now on, you're family to me and I'll die protecting you." Naruto said giving her hand a quick squeeze before letting go. "Come on, I'll give you a quick tour. I hope you know a little about gardening because everything here has been dead for years." Naruto said after swiping some of his blood on the metal bars and they began walking up the path to the front door.

"Fair warning, I opened all the windows because of how much dust was hanging in the air earlier today, so I don't know if it's all gone or not." Naruto said.

"How bad can it really be." Temari asked sarcastically before her jaw dropped seeing just how much dust was still hanging in the air.

"Seems like none of it left." Naruto said

"Well, I think I can help with that. **Wind Style: Air Current Dance**!" Temari yelled swinging her two small fans and a blast of wind came out and forced the dust through the nearest windows until it all got blasted outside and formed a dust cloud hanging in the air. "One more to get it all away from us." She said preparing for another jutsu, "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!" Temari yelled swinging her fans upwards to blast the dust high up into the sky where it can separate and flow freely in the passing wind.

Naruto looked on amazed at her abilities and he control over her wind style. Temari noticed him looking at her causing her to blush a little, "What?" She asked

"Sorry, you're just really amazing at Wind style. I mean I know you're amazing, I saw you during the chunin exams, but that was all for offensive purposes, I didn't know you could do something like this." He said stumbling through his words.

"Thank you Naruto, why don't we head on in and you can show me around huh?" She asked as he nodded and began giving her the grand tour while each of them made mental notes on what they wanted to fix up.

After checking everything out they walked out front and out of the gates. "Well, I guess tomorrow I'll be working on fixing up the place, I'm sure you'd rather spend time with your brothers, so I'll get everything ready by tomorrow night." Naruto said with a small smile.

"I spent all of today with them including the trip over; so how about I spend the morning with them and then I'll drop by with lunch and we can work together since it's not just your house now, it's going to be mine too." Temari said with a friendly smirk.

"Sounds good. I'll walk you back to your hotel." Naruto replied

"You know I can take care of myself right?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I just don't trust people late at night to not do anything to you. Technically you're still a Sand ninja and they most likely won't accept you for a while, maybe even never since you'll be associated with me and they seem to hate me for nothing in my power." Naruto said walking with his hands on the back of his head.

"I guess you're right. It's not fair to you though." Temari said looking at him.

"Well what can you do, it's not like I can change everyone's opinion of me right now. But I'll change their opinions one day and when I become Hokage I'll prove them wrong." He said with such determination that it reminded her of the Chunin exams with the balls he had with his statements.

"Well if that's the case then I'm gonna be stuck with keeping you out of trouble aren't I?" Temari asked sarcastically

"Yup, so get used to it and have fun doing it." Naruto said smiling at her causing Temari to blush a little.

"Baka." She said under her breath.

The rest of the week went pretty smooth with Naruto and Temari just fixing up what's to become their home. Soon the home was finally repainted, refurbished, looked up to date and to the liking of the two blondes. There was only one thing that Naruto wanted to add that he never told Temari about. Elsewhere Tsunade went to heal Kakashi and Sasuke from the mental damage while also trying to figure out a way to heal Lee from his spinal injury on top of being officially named as the Hokage. So for Tsunade it was a very busy week running around, but she always made sure to check in on Naruto and Temari to make sure everything was alright since their relationship determined the peace between the Leaf and Sand.

In the next few hours Temari's brothers and sensei would be heading back to their village leaving behind one of their own.

While Temari was looking around the house some more just to familiarize herself, Naruto was able to slip away to meet up with Gaara to do him a favor. On the way to his home Naruto filled in Gaara on what he wanted done as a final touch. Soon they arrived to the house where Naruto invited Temari to some lunch at Ichiraku's which she accepted since she had heard him talk about Ichiraku a bunch but never indulged herself so she thought she'd try it.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"Hey old man, can I get 2 Miso ramens. What do y'all want?" Naruto asked

"Um I guess I'll just have whatever you normally get." Temari said

"I'll do the same as you Naruto." Gaara replied

"Make it 4!" Naruto exclaimed

"You got it Naruto!" Teuchi said as he and his daughter Ayame began cooking up the ramen.

Right when the bowls got served to them Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya all walked in and took a seat while ordering the same bowl as Naruto.

"Lady Hokage! It's nice to see you again, and same to you Master Jiraiya." Temari said nervously not expecting this group to show up.

"Relax we're just here to enjoy some good ramen." Jiraiya said

"Great ramen Pervy-sage." Naruto replied

"STOP CALLING ME THAT BRAT!"

"Anyways like my idiot teammate said we're just here to enjoy some ramen." Tsunade said slurping down some noodles.

After Naruto and Gaara finished Tsunade spoke up. "Do you boys mind leaving us with Temari for a minute?" Tsunade asked a little too sweetly which Naruto picked up on. Instantly Naruto and Gaara popped into smoke leaving Temari surprised as hell. "THEY WERE CLONES! I'M GONNA KILL THAT JERK!" Temari yelled

"Damn even I didn't know they were clones." Jiraiya said

"He does have moments of brilliance." Kakashi said

"Anyways we just wanna have a quick chat with you Temari." Tsunade said getting everyone's attention in the stand.

**Naruto's Home**

"Okay we got some time so go ahead do your thing." Naruto said and Gaara made a giant desert of sorts in an area of the backyard with some sand dunes to make it feel more realistic.

"Thanks Gaara I think she's gonna love it." The blonde said

"Just remember what Kankurō and I said." Gaara replied

"Don't worry, I'll protect her with my life." Naruto said

"Good." The redhead replied

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"Now Temari what we're about to tell you may scare you a little or maybe make you nauseous." Tsunade said slapping down a thick manila folder.

"What's in it?" She asked

"Open up and find out." Jiraiya said sipping on some tea.

Temari opened it and saw that it was Naruto's full medical history. Everything he told her was in the folder and things he didn't mention were in there. Photos and very descriptive paragraphs painted a nightmarish picture for Temari and for the first time in a while she began to tremble. It was slight but it was still visible.

"Why? Why are you making me read through this, why am I seeing this?" Temari asked shaken.

"Because everyone here cares deeply for that boy. He's been to hell and back more than the devil himself. You need to know what you're getting into. The Naruto that's been showing himself isn't the real Naruto." Jiraiya said

"What do you mean the 'real Naruto'?" She asked

"When you've been thrown, kicked, stabbed, burned, and everything else in that folder, right to death's door… you tend to hide your true emotions and feelings from everyone. But he put on a mask if you will, to hide those emotions and feelings. He's a sweet boy for doing that when you think of it." Tsunade said sipping some sake.

"The fact that that boy still tries to put a smile on everyone's face even when he can't give a real one says something about him. He doesn't want anyone to go through what he did. So he chooses to hide behind a mask and it's fooled just about everyone, except those of us here." Kakashi finished

"Welcome to the club." Jiraiya said slurping on some noodles.

"So what am I gonna see once I start living with him?" Temari asked

"Who knows." Iruka said pipping up. "That boy can still be a mystery even to me."

"Anger." Jiraiya started getting everyone's eyes on him and Kakashi knew exactly what the Toad Sage was talking about.

"Anger, fear, doubt, regret, jealousy. He feels so many emotions on any given day yet hides it all in front of everyone. But once he's alone it all comes pouring out of him. I've seen him without his mask only a few times… it ain't pretty Temari." Jiraiya finished

"So what should I do?" She asked

"Be there for him." Kakashi said, "He's been through so many obstacles that I don't know if he even really wants to become Hokage anymore, but you need to be there for him in times of hurt, and you need to support him no matter what. It's different with those of us being older than Naruto by a significant amount, save Ayame. If he was to have someone truly support him he can go on to do great things." The cyclopes finished

"I understand. Thank you everyone." Temari said bowing to them and clutching the folder to her chest.

"For professional reasons I'm gonna need to hold on to that folder, but just keep in mind everything you read and saw." Tsunade said

"Yes m'lady." Temari replied

"Now, on to another topic. The wedding is going to be postponed."

"WHAT!"

**END**

**A/N: Well that seems like a nice spot to leave off. Thank you to those who've constantly been asking me to update this story and encouraging me to continue. I'm going to make sure that this story is one of the best NarutoXTemari stories out there.**

**I don't if it's just me but I felt that I did rush a little bit (maybe a lot) in some points because I didn't deem them important enough to go into detail so I just grazed over it, but overall I felt like pacing was decent. I just really wanted to get one out to y'all and could find a stopping point until up there. I don't know how many chapters I can crank out at a time since I've got a couple other stories I'm writing too so when it comes it'll come, but please keep messaging me if you want it that bad lol.**

**If you aren't already favorite and follow myself and the story to stay updated with not just this project but my other ones as well and feel free to PM me, I tend to respond within a couple of days.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of our reboot. I'll see y'all next time either for this story or one of my other ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Life Redux Ch. II Change of Plans**

**Alright we're back with another installment of Naruto's Life Redux. Honestly I have no idea what direction this will go, all I know is it won't follow the path the original story went. **_**We don't talk about that story here**_**. So why don't we just hop in this shit.**

"Hey, you better not die dummy, you've got to help me raise our kids ya know." Temari said smirking at Naruto.

"Jeez after all this time you still have no faith in me huh?" Naruto replied back smiling.

"You tend to make it hard to." Temari quickly remarked

"No I think you make _it_ hard." Naruto replied before turning to face the threat.

"Baka."

"Love you too Tema-chan." Naruto replied with a small loving smile barely looking back out the corner of his eye.

"Just come back safe to me." She whispered to herself.

"I always have." And just like that Naruto disappeared.

**Normal Timeline**

"Now, on to another topic. The wedding is going to be postponed."

"WHAT!"

Everyone in the noodle booth was surprised at Temari's outburst.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THE WEDDING IS POSTPONNED!? DID I TRAVEL HERE FOR NOTHING!?"

"Pretty mu- ugh!" Jiraiya started before Tsunade swiftly elbowed him.

"Unfortunately the contract must be approved by 2 Kages and seeing as we're the only one with a Kage in this arrangement we can't proceed until the Sand has appointed a new Kazekage, not even a stand in can sign off. It must be an official Kazekage, so yes and no to your question." Tsunade said without missing a beat

"I can't believe this is happening to me. First I'm told to pack my things to leave my home to get married to someone I don't really know, settle in and try to adjust to a new life, and now I'm being told those plans have to wait. Things couldn't get worse."

"Actually they could." Jiraiya piped in.

"How's that?" Temari asked

"Well Naruto could end up dead before the wedding and that would screw everything up." Jiraiya replied

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled

"Well it would get me out of this situation." Temari mumbled

"What was that?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"Alright, now let's calm down for a second. We need to remember that Temari is being put in a situation she never asked for. Yes, she's a Kage

s child but she didn't sign up for that life, so let's take it easy on her. Also she's only 18 and I'm sure she'd rather take her time to find romance instead of it being shoved down her throat and forced to accept it." Kakashi said while finishing another bowl of noodles.

"That is true." Iruka added

Temari let out a small breath she didn't know she was holding and cracked a small smile at Kakashi and Iruka who both just nodded discretely.

*Sigh* "You're right Kakashi and I'm sorry Temari. Just remember the type of relationship I have with the boy, he's like family to me." Tsunade said

"I understand Lady Tsunade, and I promise to everyone I'll do what I can to keep him happy. *Sigh* So the big day is being put off, what's the plan until w- Suna finds the next Kazekage?"

"Well your sensei talked with Jiraiya and I and we've decided that the best way would require you to be the first shinobi who lives in two villages and works for that village while staying there. So you'll stay in the Leaf for 2 months then live in the Sand for 2 months and keep switching. Baki wanted to make sure you can come home and relax for a good amount but still have plenty of time to get adjusted to life here in the Leaf." Tsunade answered

"That actually sounds pretty nice. So I guess I'll start living here for 2 months then?"

"It's up to you cause either way you'll be switching." Tsunade replied

"Can I take some time to think about it?" Temari asked

"Of course, when you've got your answer you can come let me know." Tsunade said before getting up and walking out followed by everyone else. Temari stayed for a while to think alone before she payed and left to go back to the house that she'll end up living in and raising a family in.

*Inhale* *Exhale* "Here goes something." She said pushing the gate open since it was left cracked open. She slowly walked through the front door and mentally tried to come to terms with things changing once again. "Naruto?" She called out but got nothing in return.

"Where the hell is he?" She asked looking around before moving around the house to try and find him.

"Naruto, where are you?" "Jeez where the hell could he be?" She kept asking to no one in particular before something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Temari went out back to see a miniature desert in the backyard with Naruto giving her a smile. "Whatcha think?"

Temari could only do one thing and that was cry tears of happiness.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked

Temari just shook her head as she walked up to Naruto and gave him hug and this completely took him by surprise and he didn't really know how to react so he just did what instinct told him to and he hugged Temari back and buried his face in her neck. "Thank you Naruto." She sobbed out with a smile on her face. "This means so much to me, thank you." She said before letting go and wiping her tears away and still smiling at him.

"How'd you get so much sand here? I don't remember seeing any vendors."

"Gaara." Naruto sheepishly replied

"Of course. Well thank you again Naruto." Temari said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"Come inside, we need to chat real quick." Temari said still smiling.

"Alright, it's nothing bad right?"

"Depends how you see it." She replied taking his hand and leading him inside.

They both sat at the dining table each with a glass of water and began the chat as Temari called it.

"So apparently for us to get married 2 Kages must sign off for it to become a legal marriage, but there's a problem with that." Temari started, "Since Suna has no Kage for now the marriage has to be put on hold until the Fifth Kazekage is named, once that happens Lady Tsunade and the Kazekage will convene and figure out a date that works. I'm sure we'll have input on the date too, but that's beside the point."

"So, what does that make us then?"

For once Temari had no idea what to say, technically they're engaged but that was because of an impending marriage; now that their marriage is being put off until further notice she doesn't really know what to make of their relationship.

"Well, why don't we just take things in our own hands." Temari said

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's not let some agreement determine what our relationship is. I know we're both doing this for the sake of our village but we might as well do things on our terms instead of letting others determine things for us." Temari explained

"So does that mean we're dating?" Naruto asked

"Well you haven't asked me out or anything so I'd say not quite yet." Temari said giving him a teasing smile.

Naruto blushed at what Temari was insinuating and began fumbling through his words.

"So uh, w-would uh w-would you want to…uh you know, go out s-sometime or something?"

'For someone who took on Gaara with no fear and the confidence of the fiercest beast, he's so damn adorable when he has no idea what he's doing.' The Sand ninja thought internally smiling.

"I think I can find time in my schedule, but only on one condition. Absolutely NO RAMEN!"

"Alright, fine. There's a pretty good restaurant in town, but I doubt they'll let us in."

"And why's that?" She asked

Naruto just lifted up his jacket and shirt and channeled some chakra until his seal appeared.

"Oh right, furball." Temari said

"I'll see what I can do though." Naruto said

"Good, well I'm gonna go take a shower and head to sleep." Temari said turning and walking away with a little extra sway in her steps.

'Why the hell is she walking like that?'

"**Because of you idiot. She may not be in love with you, but she's gonna at least give you a shot at things." Kurama replied**

'She is?' The jinchuriki asked

"**Yes, now her swaying her hips is to get your attention, because she knows that men love curves and she has curves to spare so she's gonna show off. She didn't ask for this situation but she's trying to enjoy it." Kurama said**

'Well I'll be.' He thought watching her walk upstairs.

"Hey, Naruto." Temari called from the top of the staircase.

"Yeah? Everything ok?"

"Which bathroom can I use?" She asked

This honestly confused Naruto since to him he just figured she'd use the master bathroom since they are gonna be sharing this house the question was confusing to him.

"Um, it doesn't really matter to me. This is your house to so whatever you feel is right is ok with me. If you wanna get everything set up in the master bathroom you're more than welcome to." He replied

"Ok, thanks." She replied as she went down the hall thinking about her options.

'I guess the obvious thing to do would be to take the master bathroom, I mean it's not called the master bathroom for nothing; but on the other hand I just got here and I don't know if it'd be appropriate for me to use that bathroom this early in our relationship. UGHHH, fuck me.' She thought as she came to her conclusion.

She settled on taking one of the guest bathrooms since she isn't comfortable yet on being here and feeling like a guest still she fell into that role.

She was surprised to find out that the guest shower she used had no hot water, so that shower was very quick and not very helpful to relaxing her nerves.

Once Temari was finished she got dressed in a purple sleep tank that went to her mid thighs and paired it with black sweatpants that were a bit baggy and strolled downstairs to let Naruto know about the water situation.

"Hey Naruto, you might want to check the water heater."

"Why what's u-uuuuuuhhhhhhh. What're you, uh, what're you wearing Temari?" He asked slaw jacked

"My pajamas. I bought them here since the tailors know the climate here better than the ones back home."

"Right." Naruto said dragging out the 'R'.

"Anyways I was asking if you could look into an issue with the water heater because my shower was freezing cold."

"Uh, sure I can look into it, but I can't guarantee that I can fix it." He said

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know anything about water heaters, actually I don't know anyone in the village who does." Naruto said trying to think of anyone who would have a clue.

"Why don't we check to make sure everything else is cold before I touch anything." Naruto offered to which Temari nodded and after 35 minutes of checking every sink, tub and shower except the master bathroom's they found that only freezing cold water was coming out.

"Well time to check out the master bath." Naruto said

"Then let's get right to it." Temari replied kinda liking spending time figuring something out with the man who's gonna end up marrying her. Again she didn't ask for this but she may as well play nice and at least give him a fair chance before raising hell.

After a couple minutes they were surprised to find that the master bathroom was the only room with hot water coming in.

"Umm, that's not supposed to happen right?" Naruto asked

"No, definitely not. Where's the water heater? You did memorize this place right?"

"Yeah, it should be in the basement with the breaker box."

"Well let's figure this thing out." Temari said walking out and downstairs to find the basement. "So which door is it?" She asked

"This one over here." Naruto answered leading her off to a door away from where everything really is. They went down the steps with Temari leading the way down and with their combined weight and how old the stairs were they broke some of the steps…and then the entire stairway fell after they got off in time.

"You know what I'm gonna say right?" Temari asked looking at the broken staircase.

"Yeah, it'll be the first thing on the checklist to do this week." Naruto answered also looking at their exit.

They both turned around to see that there wasn't one water heater but two, and one clearly stating that it only supported the master bathroom. "Well I'll be damned, two heaters." Naruto said and he walked up to the other heater and put the back of his hand against it and found that it too was also cold.

"Well the heater's cold which makes sense and that's a good thing." Naruto said

"Why's it a good thing? It's not functioning the way it should be." Temari replied

"It's good because that means we don't have a stupid heater that's hot but only putting out cold water." Naruto said

"Oh, I see what you're getting at. So once we find an expert it won't be too much of a hassle to fix the thing since it isn't acting strange other than not putting out hot water."

"Correct, so I'll ask Baa-chan if she knows anyone in town who can help out and we'll get it fixed, but I guess for now you'll just have to use the master bathroom, unless you like freezing cold showers and stuff." Naruto said walking back to the staircase like it was still there.

'Well lady luck just loves bending me over and fucking me huh?' Temari thought before turning to see Naruto walk to the staircase without a care in the world.

"You know the stairs aren't there right?" She asked and Naruto froze in his tracks since it may have slipped his mind with the water heater taking priority at the moment. "Uh nope, I remember." He said trying to seem normal but Temari could see through it.

"Sure, guess that's why you just walked up to it like it's still there huh dummy." She teased

"I'M NOT A DUMMY!" Naruto snapped back

"It's a joke Naruto relax. Hehe, for someone who's pulled pranks their whole life I'm surprised you didn't see the humor in my comment." She said very pleased being able to out-Naruto Naruto.

"Whatever." He grumbled not liking someone outdoing him in his field of expertise.

"**Kit sweep her off her feet and jump out of the basement."** Kurama piped in

'Why?'

"**Just do it idiot, you don't have time to waste talking."**

'That's a little weird though isn't it?'

"**Why are you still here talking to me!? GOOOO!"** Kurama roared

'Alright alright I'm going.' But Naruto turned to find Temari already jumping out of the basement and walking towards the rest of the house.

'Damn.'

"**Idiot."**

"Shut up!"

"Did you say something to me?" Temari asked from the kitchen.

"No, it was nothing." Naruto replied as he jumped out and began grumbling to himself, "Stupid fox almost getting me in trouble."

"**Not my fault you can't control your damn mouth."**

'I'm gonna kill you one day you know.'

"**Ha, I'd like to see you try."** Kurama roared laughing before disconnecting the link.

"Dumb fox." Naruto muttered as he walked into the kitchen to see Temari salivating over what Naruto cooked. "Oh looks like you found my surprise." Naruto said

"Surprise? Are you throwing a party I don't know about?" She asked taking her eyes away from the food but the memory stayed and went straight to her stomach which announced its presence.

"No, I don't really do parties. I made this for you. It's your first night here and I figured I'd cook something up nice for you. I found an old cookbook on Suna delicacies and ones from here that I know about and cooked them up."

Temari was shocked at how sweet this young man was. All she's really seen was this goofy idiot, who can become very serious during battle and now she's seeing this softer, more thoughtful side to him.

"Naruto…I don't know what to say."

"Well for starters you can tell me how the food is. This is the first time I've cooked stuff like this." Naruto said getting the plates to the table and it was full meal that left both blondes satisfied.

'Damn, I'm gonna get fat if he cooks like this all the time. I need to learn this stuff before going back home so Gaara and Kankurō will actually eat something I make.' Temari thought

"So how was it?" Naruto asked breaking her thought process.

"Fantastic, I've never had food this satisfying. Thank you Naruto." She replied with a soft smile on her face.

"Well that's great news. I'll have to teach you how to cook these so when I'm on missions and you're home you don't have to buy take out all the time."

'I still need to tell him about me traveling every two months. Fuck, how do I break it to him?'

"Hey Naruto?" Temari asked trying to get his attention.

"What's up?" He replied as he washed the dishes.

"There's something I still need to tell you about our wedding arrangement and it being put off." Temari said. This made Naruto stop doing the dishes and come back to the table.

"Look, Lady Tsunade and Baki-sensei came to the agreement that I'll live here for 2 months then live in Suna for 2 months and keep rotating between villages until a Kazekage is appointed." Temari started

"So you won't always see me like you may have originally been told." She continued and stopped to see how Naruto as taking this and she couldn't really get a read on Naruto.

All he did was breathe out before collecting himself and put up a quick and small smile, this one was fake, but why? Why was he giving her a fake smile?

"It's ok. I figured you'd want to get away from me and this situation."

"What?"

"I know you don't want to be in this situation and with it being me and my condition or whatever you want to call it, I know it isn't ideal for you. You've been forced to a foreign land to marry some guy you don't know, start a family, protect a new village you didn't grow up in and pretend everything's alright. I get it. You don't have to sugarcoat it and act like you're okay with everything." Naruto said going back to finishing the dishes leaving Temari shocked at what he said.

'What the actual fuck was that!?' Temari thought to herself as this conversation turned in a direction that Temari didn't even know existed. 'Whatever I'm too tired for this shit.' She said getting up but not before having the last word, "Thanks for the meal anyways, it was great, jackass." And with that she stormed off to one of the guest bedrooms and slammed the door shut and her mind went into overdrive trying to analyze what the hell just happened.

Unbeknownst to either of the blondes a tall white haired man walked in and heard the last words Temari hung on Naruto.

*Whistle noise* "Already going at each other huh? And not in the good way. You might want to make sure that no one outside the house catches wind of this or things could get ugly politically." Jiraiya said walking in the kitchen after Temari slammed her door.

"What do you pervy-sage?" Naruto asked stopping his work on cleaning the dishes.

"Well I was going to check in on you and it seems like I came at a good time too." He said, "Wanna talk about it?" The sage offered as Naruto nodded and walked outside and sat on the grass portion of the backyard.

Jiraiya plopped down next to him and sighed before laying back and looking at the stars. "They sure are beautiful huh?" He said

Naruto didn't reply at first since he didn't know what Jiraiya was talking about until he saw where the sage was gazing. "Yeah, I guess they are." The blonde replied wrapping his arms around his shins and tucking his chin into his knees.

"So what happened before I came?" The older man asked

"Well I cooked dinner for her, she liked it and then afterwards she told me she'd be rotating where she lives every 2 months."

"Ah, so you finally know. The decision was only made today so she pretty much just found out today too. So what's the real problem? I know you're not in a love-at-first-sight situation so I know her leaving every 2 months isn't bumming you out."

"It just seems like she's only doing this to get away from me. It's no different than the beat who would attack me when I was younger. Nobody ever really wants to stay in my life, you and baa-chan have exceeded the normal lifespan of a shinobi and will probably be leaving me soon enough-" Naruto started before a fist collided into his ribs sending him across the yard. A stone-faced Jiraiya still had his fist exactly where he made contact with the jinchuriki.

"What the hell was that for!" Naruto yelled

"Do you honestly think I'd purposely leave your life, or even Tsunade. How little do you think of me, yes I wasn't there for you all the time when I should have been Naruto, I know that and have come to terms with not being able to go back and fix things but I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you. You're the closest thing Tsunade-chan and I have to a son and she and I aren't married and you and I aren't related but we still consider each other and you as family!" Jiraiya said getting up and standing over Naruto.

"You gotta look at both sides Naruto. She was forced-" "I know! I get it alright, she was forced into this situation, but so was I!" Naruto retorted

"So then why are you acting like such a jackass!" Jiraiya snapped back, "If you know that she's in the same boat as you then have some compassion for the young lady, she left her home for crying out loud. She's swallowing her pride of being a Sand shinobi and trying her best to come to terms of no longer being a full Sand shinobi. You've got to cut her some slack and stop thinking that everyone that comes into your life is going to hurt you or leave you Naruto. When I had a meeting with her, and Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame where there I saw what type of person she was kid. She's not the most emotional person so she isn't going to just show you everything, she's also a warrior who's been in this business longer than you have and is all of a sudden being forced to switch the team she plays for. No she definitely doesn't want to be in this situation but she's at least going to give it a shot and she's gonna show it in her own way."

Naruto just stayed on the ground listening to the man he saw as a father figure. "I'm sure she'd rather go through life and fall in love the way you're 'supposed' to, but that's not the hand she was dealt and she's trying her hardest to come to terms with that and adjust. You need to do the same. Your infatuation with pinky needs to die right now. You're an engaged man set to marry what most people in the Hidden Sand refer to as their Princess. Look all I'm saying is if you just trust her and open up to her, give a chance to prove herself she WILL make sure you're happy and have nothing to fear anymore. You just have to give your trust to her and wait to see what she does with it, because she's doing the same thing and based on what I heard coming in you're not off to a good start. I'm sure that lazy classmate of yours, Shikamaru is looking better than you right now. Promise me you'll give her a chance." Jiraiya said

Naruto took everything in and decided that doing what his mentor said would probably be the best thing. "Fine, I promise I'll give her a real chance." Naruto said

"Good, now get some rest, you've got an interesting couple days ahead of you." Jiraiya said as he and Naruto clasped forearms and lifted up the blonde.

"Why do you say that?" He asked to Jiraiya who began walking inside to leave.

"Just trust me when I say women don't forget shit like this." And just like that Jiraiya was gone.

Naruto dusted himself off and went back inside and upstairs thinking about everything Jiraiya told him. He stopped once he came to Temari's door and knocked softly on it to see if she was awake but there was no response.

He really didn't want to do what he was about to but he quietly and slowly opened the door and stepped in and the only sound he heard was the soft breathing of Temari. Naruto walked up to the Sand princess to see if she was awake and just ignoring him but seeing the tear stains on her cheeks and pillow told him she cried herself to sleep.

'Guess she really doesn't like showing her emotions all that much.'

Naruto turned and left the room closing the door quietly so he didn't wake her up but unknown to him she was awake and only pretended to be asleep since she didn't want to face him like this and once she heard the doors to the master bedroom close she began quietly sobbing again.

It took a while for Naruto to sleep but eventually he fell into a slumber still thinking about what the perverted sage said to him.

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke up early as usual and began making some breakfast and Temari eventually woke up and made her way downstairs after showering and getting dressed. She still didn't know how to feel about what happened last night and she didn't get much sleep so she woke up pretty cranky to say the least.

Once she came downstairs she saw Naruto with his back to her and she was mentally debating about whether she wanted to talk to him about last night or whether she just wanted to try and forget about it and move on with the mission at hand. After a few seconds she came to her conclusion…on with the mission. She turned on her heel and started to walk out and try to find food elsewhere, she just didn't want to talk to Naruto after last night.

Naruto heard her footsteps and tried to call out her name but she was out the door and gone before he could say anything important. All he got in response was the door closing followed by the gate shutting.

"Damn, pervy-sage was right. I've got a long day ahead of me."

**With Temari**

Temari really didn't know where she was going, she just knew she didn't want to be in that house she's supposed to call home. After wandering around the village for a couple hours she ended up walking right by the Hokage Tower and decided to go in and tell Tsunade of her decision.

After walking the winding halls leading to the most powerful ninja in the village she came face to face with the door leading into the Hokage's office. Temari knocked on the and was soon given permission to enter.

Once the young blond stepped inside Tsunade was a little surprised to see her this early in the day. "I'm surprised you're here this early in the morning. Is everything okay?" Tsunade asked

"I think I'd like to start my two month stay back home in Suna." Temari said looking the Hokage in the eyes.

Tsunade saw something else in her eyes and put down everything and leaned back into her chair. "Alright what did that idiot do?"

"I'm sorry?" Temari replied confused

"Naruto, the idiot, what did he do or say to you?" The busty blond asked now crossing her arms under her breasts.

Temari immediately diverted her gaze not wanting to recall the events. Tsunade let out a sigh but sitting up in her chair and gesturing for the other blond to have a seat. Temari wasn't going to refuse the gesture and sat down and stayed silent for a while before she decided to divulge the information.

"Last night I told Naruto what I was told at the ramen stand and he thinks that somehow I'm using this as a way to get away from him because of his condition or whatever. He says he understands that I'm being forced into something that's not of my choosing: being forced to leave my home country, pledge my allegiance to another, marry a stranger, start a family and what not. This was all after he cooked an amazing dinner and was winning points in my book and then all of sudden he does a 180 and pretty much makes me feel like shit. So afterwards I thanked him for the meal and called him a jackass and cried myself to sleep, woke up this morning and wondered around the village before ending up here." Temari explained

The only thing Tsunade could do was rub her temples in frustration since this was definitely not the way she wanted to start her morning.

"Well I can't say I'm entirely surprised. This is one of those things where you kinda have to take that punch on the chin and still be there for him. In his own way he's frustrated about the situation which I'm sure he hasn't openly said. Did you know that Naruto, as far as I know, has a crush on Sakura?" Tsunade replied

"No I didn't know he had a crush on pinky."

"Well he does, and I think he's frustrated that he won't get the chance to chase after what he wants in the realm of love like everyone else in the village can. I think deep down he knows it's the same for you, but he's just so focused on him right now because that's all he's had, that he doesn't really know what he's supposed to do, how he's supposed to process information and go about it. You got to remember that boys don't mature as fast as us ladies and with your upbringing you matured very quickly, whereas he didn't and he still has some room to grow." Tsunade explained. "Just don't take everything personal, he's got a lot more going through his head than I'm sure he's letting on and definitely more than you realize. Just be patient with him. That's really the only advice I can give you. Whenever he pisses you off, cause I know he will, just try and restrain yourself and figure out why he said or did something to upset you. And of course like you've already heard just be there for him. The best way you can start to show trust is to give it away and open yourself up to him. Maybe you two need to just sit down and talk. It doesn't have to be the fake sunny day bullshit. Talk about your fears, what you want out of life, where you'd like to see this marriage go, just try to have a very deep conversation with him and see what happens." Tsunade finished

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Temari said standing up and bowing.

Temari turned to leave but before she could walk out Tsunade called out to her again. "Temari, one last thing."

"Yes?"

"If you ever need to talk to someone about boys, or stuff like this feel free to walk on in and visit me at my home okay? I know you don't like this situation and I'll do my best as a Hokage to try and make things go as smooth as they can for you okay."

"That's very generous of you Lady Tsunade, thank you for your support and help. It means a lot to know that you're in my corner." Temari replied bowing once more before leaving to try and talk things out with Naruto but by the time she returned to her new home he was nowhere.

She walked inside to the kitchen to see the breakfast he had made was still out and a plate with her portion was still sitting on the table waiting for her. There was also a note that her fiancé wrote for her.

'So he wants to talk things out and apologize huh.' She thought before she sat down thinking about how things would play out and what she'd like to say while she ate her meal.

'I really got my work cut out for me huh.'

Temari spent the rest of the day exploring the village since her family left shortly after Temari was told of the 2 month exchange program she'd be doing. While roaming around she kept noticing some people glaring at her and she knew why but she wasn't going to give them the time of day or attention they wanted.

After finally getting around the whole village she decided to go to the desert in the backyard and restart her training. Having the sand beneath her feet made her feel like she was training back home. Deep down she knew it wasn't true but she let herself feel like for the time being before coming back to reality. When she finished it was sundown and she was covered in sweat, something she isn't really used to since the dry air in the desert pretty much evaporated their sweat. The humid air in Konoha would definitely be something she'd have to get used to.

After taking a shower outside she wondered how she wanted to go about talking with Naruto. As her mind wandered to the how part she figured out the where part while looking at the onsen. After cleaning off Temari headed in to change into a two piece black bikini that showed off her curves and bust in the most complementary way possible. She came back out and began relaxing in the onsen out back.

Naruto came home a little after she began winding down in the onsen and went upstairs to shower before finding food for dinner. "Temari you home?" Naruto called out but got no response. "Is she not here?" He asked as he searched all upstairs and found nothing. He ended up seeing the steam coming up from the onsen out back and saw that she was relaxing there. Naruto changed into swim trunk and headed out back.

"Hey I was looking for you. Mind if I join?" He asked

"Sure, I was actually hoping to talk with you so this is perfect." Temari replied turning to face him and watching him join her in the warm water.

There was an awkward silence both wanting to apologize but not knowing the right way.

"I'm sorry." They both started before blushing and clamping up.

"Temari I'm sorry about how I reacted to the news you told me last night. I was completely in the wrong. You have every right to be mad and keep your decision about starting your 2 month rotation. All of this shit just hit me like a meteor, I thought I could be like a normal person and find love but here comes political bullshit to ruin the plans. I've just never had a normal life and I thought finding love could be the one thing in my life that could be normal but nope." Naruto said

"I hear you on that note. I think that's one thing we both got in common. I grew up as a Kage's child so everyone feared me and on top of that being Gaara's sister doesn't help my case any. I know I don't show my emotions much but I was also hoping to find love on my own but politics ruins it just like it has most of my life. I know what you've been through Naruto and I sorry you're being forced into this." Temari said

"Luck of the draw I guess." Naruto sighing out and putting his arms on the edge of the onsen.

Temari didn't know what came over her but seeing him open up to her touched her. This was a side of Naruto that people never see but he trusted her enough to open up to her. Temari swam over to him and sat in his lap while looking at him with compassion. Naruto was a little shocked but saw the look in her eyes and he was blown away at just how beautiful she is. Something was drawing them together and before either one knew what happened their lips locked and Naruto wrapped his arms around her on instinct pulling her close to him which caused her to press her breasts into him and she began grinding on him. From there they went off hormones and instinct.

Naruto stood up and Temari's response was to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, while he moved one hand to her back and the other one wrapped underneath her ass. Naruto began walking back to the house carrying his future wife. Once inside Naruto moved his grip to the bottom of her thighs and slammed her up against a wall. Temari moved her hands to his hair and was pulling him closer not wanting to let the kiss end.

Unfortunately for her Naruto had other plans and backed off but dove right into her neck and began sucking on the artery and lightly biting her neck making her gasp and moan out while her hands curled into balls with his hair in them. She began bucking her hips as well and she could feel his bulge stiffening.

"N-Naruto, wait." She said and he backed off looking at her with concern.

"I want to continue but I think it's better if we wait to do that." She said caressing his face with a soft smile adorning her own.

"I understand." Naruto said putting her down and looking at her.

"That doesn't mean I don't want it though. Just not yet. Maybe take me on a few dates and win my heart and then we'll do that okay big boy." She said gripping his bulge at the last part, winking at him then walking away swaying her hips a little extra and untied her top and bottom and let them fall by the string to the floor.

"You know I could use a hand to get those hard to reach places in the shower." She said walking up the stairs and disappearing.

Naruto stood still not really understanding what just happened but his brain went into overdrive and he flew up the stairs pinning her to the wall outside the master bedroom getting her to squeal a little. "You're such a fucking tease you know that?" He asked

"Yup." She said smirking at him and rubbing her thigh on his crotch. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" She challenged

"Guess you'll have to wait and see." Naruto said turning around and walking to the bathroom. Temari didn't move at first blushing a little but got going once she heard Naruto call out. "Didn't you need help with something in the shower?"

"Yeah."

"Well come on, I've got the water running." Naruto replied from the shower.

"I was just teasing you ya know." Se replied a little embarrassed.

"I know but I'm not."

"But you're naked."

"Aaaaaannnnndddddddd? What's your point, you're naked right now."

"I'll give you that one."

"Not like you had a choice." He replied but felt a chill go down his spine.

"What was that." She coldly asked

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"That's what I thought; anyways I'll shower in the guest bath, but I can spend the night in the master bed if that's ok." She replied

"That'd be nice Temari." He said smiling which in turn made the other blond smile.

"Good, I'll see you in a couple minutes." She replied happily walking to the bathroom.

'I can't believe all of that just happened.' She thought to herself blushing like a tomato. 'What the hell happened to me? It was like something possessed me and I actually kissed him- and OH MY GOD he's so strong! Picking me up with ease and carrying me! And his fucking cock felt enormous! He'll split me open if it goes in me!' She thought only increasing her blush.

The whole time Naruto spent the shower relaxing and smiling a bit thanking Jiraiya mentally. He opened himself up to Temari not knowing what would happen and it resulted in her kissing him, which led to them making out, and she grabbed his crotch while also accepting the invitation to spend the night in bed with him.

Unbeknownst to anyone but Temari, she was a bit of a closet pervert. She read erotic novels and knows exactly what to do when the time comes for her and Naruto to consummate their marriage. She has spent countless night fingering herself to sleep off of mere fantasy of being brutally fucked into a mattress and breaking the bedframe. Temari had some normal fantasies like being fucked in her ass, getting creampied, and having lesbian sex. Some of her other fantasies though aren't what most women think about when getting themselves off. Temari would love to have a threesome with two guys and a threesome with one of girl, double penetration, triple penetration, double pussy and double anal fucked; roleplay, some bdsm where she gets totally dominated and treated like a whore, she wants to cry and choke on the biggest cock she can find. Some of her kinkier fantasies include public sex, futanari, fucking her Hokage Tsunade, voyeurism, pregnant sex, getting bound and spanked like a schoolgirl. Needless to say Temari is going to make sure Naruto has his hands full with her kinks and she hopes he's up for the challenge.

After cleaning off Temari headed to the master bedroom in her black nightie that came down to mid-thigh along with a black thong style panty that really complimented her curves if she wanted to take off the nightie. Her hair was down and she strode into the room with the confidence of the baddest bitch in town and when she opened up the doors to the master bedroom Naruto's jaw dropped seeing how beautiful she looked.

"You looked amazing Temari." He said from under the sheets.

"Thanks, you look pretty good too." She replied blushing a little before walking up and getting under the covers with him. Both of them were looking at each other while resting on their sides to talk some more before going to sleep.

"Thanks for opening up to me and trusting me enough to do that. It means a lot." She said blushing right before kissing him on the cheek.

"So if I open up more I get more kisses and stuff?" Naruto jokingly asked

"Maybe." Temari said dragging out the word.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked

"It means that I may keep doing stuff like kisses and what not for you if you open up to me and try to make things work with me." She replied with a small giggle.

"That's blackmail!"

"Well I mean I could stop teasing you, but then that means I'll cover up and not let you get a peak at me." Temari said as she smoothly snaked her hand under the covers to lightly squeeze his cock and she leaned in to whisper to him, "But I'm sure you'd much rather I tease you and let you see my body instead of not giving you anything." Temari then rolled to her other side and backed her ass up against his cock and playfully rubbed her ass against him. Naruto softly groaned knowing he was in for an interesting life.

Temari giggle before removing her ass and was content with her teasing for the day.

"Can I ask you something Temari?"

"Sure." She replied rolling back over and looking at his cerulean eyes.

"Why are you so…I guess the word I'm looking for is proper…yeah. Why are you so proper outside but today you just seem like a different kind of person when it's just us, how come?"

"Like I've already told you, I'm willing to make this work if you are and I might as well have fun with it. Plus when a girl likes a guy she tends to be flirty, I'm just really flirty is all." She explained

"Wait so you like me!?"

"I mean you are cute; you have a nice body and when you want to be you can be sweet, plus you having a big package helps." She said smirking.

"What does my dick have to do with anything?"

"I'm what you'd call a size queen. If I'm gonna sleep with someone they better have a big package for me otherwise I won't be turned on. Now there are exceptions like if he has a good personality then how big he is won't matter as much, but he better know how to pleasure a woman." She explained

"So because I have a good personality and a big package you're gonna be flirty with me?" He asked

"That, but our countries depend on us coming together so I want to have fun." She said

"Right, ok."

"I'll give you more things to enjoy but you've got to take me on that date first ok." She said

"Got it." Naruto replied with a smile before rolling over and getting comfy.

"Night Temari."

"Goodnight Naruto."

**Next Morning**

Temari was the first one to wake up and decided that she wanted to return the favor of cooking a meal and went out to get some ingredients for her favorite breakfast because she also wanted to see what Naruto thought of her cooking and the food itself.

When she woke up she saw that Naruto had rolled a bit in his sleep since his chest was pressed against her back and his arms were wrapped around her making her feel safe and protected, the kicker though was she noticed he kicked the sheets off and his enormous python was just hanging out in between them. 'The day he fucks me is the day I can die in peace.' She thought as she slowly got out of bed making sure to not wake him. After getting out of bed and seeing he was asleep she undressed her nightwear and left it on the bed before going into his closet and finding a shirt that was clearly too big for her. 'Let's see how he likes this surprise.' Temari thought as she put on the orange shirt with a black Uzu swirl.

As she headed downstairs she could feel the a/c blow underneath her shirt and cool her pussy. While Temari was in the kitchen she was dancing and cooking just enjoying the fact that her second night was leaps and bounds better than her first one. As she danced to her heart's delight and cooked the smell wafted its way upstairs into the master bedroom waking up the fox container.

As he made his way downstairs in a black shirt with an orange Uzu swirl, he could hear Temari humming to herself while hearing her operate some of the kitchen.

"Morning." He sleepily said

"Good morning Naruto." She sang out smiling back at while still shaking her hips in rhythm to her own beat.

"How did you sleep?" He asked from the kitchen entrance.

"I slept wonderfully, thanks for asking." She replied as she strolled up to him and pecked him on the lips before turning around and heading back to finish cooking the food. "Go ahead and pick a seat, food should be done in a couple minutes." She said not looking back trying to focus on the meal.

Naruto found his spot and couldn't help but smile seeing her dance and pretty much put on a private show for him. He didn't even notice that she took his favorite shirt and was wearing it.

"I hope you don't mind me using one of your shirts." She said

"I didn't even notice." He said, "It looks good on you though." He complimented.

"Aww, thanks Naruto." She said blushing a little, "Yours looks nice as well."

Once Temari finished she set the plates down and sat down next to Naruto to get an up close reaction.

Naruto had never seen this food before but it looked amazing and he was eager to see how well it tasted. With only one bite Naruto's eyes widened and he couldn't believe how well of a cook she is. 'This shit is fucking incredible! It might even be better than ramen! No it couldn't, but damn is it a close second.'

"Well whatcha think?" She asked eager to find out.

"It's incredible, it's some of the best food I've ever had." He said right before devouring the rest of it. "You didn't happen to make more did you?" He asked

"On the stove." She replied smiling, "Glad you enjoyed it. It's my favorite dish from back home. Maybe you can teach me some of what you like to cook and I'll teach you some things of what I like."

"Well it sounds like a deal, since I don't have anything planned for today and Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off so I'm game he said grinning and leaning on the counter.

"Good, I suggest we get clothes on that we don't mind getting dirty." She said

"Alright then after we finish eating I'll clean up and we can get started." Naruto said

"Perfect." The Sand Princess replied

After eating and chatting they finally finished with Naruto showing off his famous appetite. Temari went ahead to find some old clothes she didn't care about getting dirty and she tied her hair up into space buns and came back in a grey sports bra and grey running shorts ready to getting cooking.

Naruto saw her come back in the kitchen dressed in athletic wear and he was once again blown away by her beauty.

"Wow, is there anything you don't look good in?" He asked

"Camo." She quickly replied.

"Somehow I doubt that." Naruto replied as he walked by her and slapping her ass. "Eep." Temari squealed and covered her mouth quickly not knowing what sound she just made and blushing up a storm never guessing that Naruto would be ballsy enough to tease her back.

'Did he really just get back at me!?'

Naruto was smirking like a fox as he went upstairs and changed into a short sleeve muscle shirt and shorts with full intention to get back at Temari because no one ones up Naruto and gets away with it.

As he came back downstairs and into the kitchen it was Temari's turn to be wowed at how he looks. 'Oh so he wants to play that game huh. May the best shinobi win.'

"So I looked around the kitchen and I think we need to do some special shopping for what I need to cook. I'm gonna go get my welcome kimono on and I'll be ready to head out, why don't you make sure you've got everything you need okay." She said heading back upstairs.

'If he keeps this up I'm gonna end up sleeping with him before the week is up and it's only Wednesday!'

After scoping out the kitchen Naruto did need to get some more groceries if they were gonna be cooking all day.

Temari came back downstairs in her kimono that she wore when she first arrived. "How's your situation?" She asked

"I'm gonna need to get some stuff as well. How come you covered up?" He asked

"Well you're my fiancée so only you get to see me dress like that." Temari replied

"You're something else you know that." Naruto said smirking

"Yup, now let's go shopping so we can get cooking." She said leading the way and swaying her hips going out the door.

'I think I'm actually falling for this woman and it's only been a couple of days.' He thought following her lead.

While they were out at the market they were able to find everything with ease and it must have been their lucky day because no one of the vendors hassled them for the price.

To anyone who didn't know them they would just see two teenagers enjoying each other's company. They were just chatting about what they were planning on cooking and if there was anything else around the house they wanted to fix, and some training they would like to get in.

Once they returned home Temari started by taking off her kimono and began dancing once she got in the kitchen like she did earlier. Once they put everything they needed on the island Naruto brought up a suggestion.

"Why don't we train for a little bit before getting to the food. I'm curious to see how I stack up to you."

"I haven't trained in a while and I could use a good workout." She said

"Alright I'll meet you out back." Naruto said walking out back.

Temari quickly ran upstairs to grab her big fan along with her two smaller ones that she sealed away in her forearms. After heading out back she saw that Naruto was stretching himself out getting ready.

"So how do you want to start this?" She asked stretching.

"Well why don't we start with hand to hand before moving on to weapons and then ninjutsu." He suggested

"Sounds good. Ready when you are." She said getting in her stance.

Without even needing to signal the start the both charged in with Naruto throwing a right hook and Temari ducked underneath and landed an uppercut to his abdomen and sent him in the air. Temari smirked thinking she got one on him but he popped into smoke getting Temari to bring up her guard but it was too late; Naruto swept her legs out from behind and brought his right leg up ready to send it straight down at her but the kunoichi rolled out the way and jumped back a couple times to create distance.

"Nice clone and leg sweep, but I thought we were gonna wait on ninjutsu." She said dusting herself off.

"Thanks, that was a good dodge and uppercut you had plus I made that clone before you came out and we agreed on the terms so can you really blame me?"

The two once again started up with each one landing good shots forcing them both to make sure they didn't stay close for too long. Temari knows that Naruto prefers up close and personal fights so her strategy is to get in and get out since she isn't using her fans just yet.

After a solid 25 minutes of hand to hand combat they moved to weapons with each one pulling out a kunai and began fighting. All you could hear for the next 15 minutes was steel clashing with steel as they went at it. For the most part up to this point they've been pretty even on the match but it would change once they included ninjutsu.

Once they agreed to use ninjutsu Temari immediately pulled out her big fan and created a sandstorm to buy her some time to think of a strategy, but Naruto being Naruto charged right through and came out the other end with a Rasengan ready to hit her. Now if Temari wasn't as skilled as she is she may have suffered severe injuries but thankfully she isn't hopeless and brought her fan up to block the jutsu but the impact cause her to lose her grip on it and it flew up in the air and came down on the grassy part of their yard and embedded itself in the dirt.

Back and forth they went with Naruto getting close to Temari but she always had a counter ready for him and she made sure to keep her distance since he becomes a more dangerous fighter when using ninjutsu up close the way he does.

This continued for an hour and a half before Naruto got the win by tricking her with clones and getting behind her and putting a kunai up to her throat. "Yield." He said

"I yield." She replied putting her arms up accepting defeat.

"You're one hell of a fighter Naruto." She complimented getting him to crack a grin.

"Thanks, your Wind Style is no joke, and you're much better at hand to hand than I originally anticipated." He replied

"Well a ninja's best weapon is the element of surprise." She said grabbing her fan and walking back in the house with her future husband.

"So how do you wanna go about cooking?" He asked

"Well first I'm going to go take a shower just to rinse off and then I'll come back." Temari said and disappeared up the stairs to clean off. Naruto took this opportunity to also get rinsed off but chose to use the outdoor shower they had. If Temari had looked out the window her shower had she would've seen her husband-to-be naked in all his glory washing himself which would've been enough for her to rub one out really quick. But she didn't look and focused on getting the sand, sweat and dirt off of her so she could cook properly and not get the food dirty.

Naruto got done cleaning off much quicker than Temari and decided to tease her a little bit and left his muscle shirt outside on purpose and waited for Temari to come back down. Once she made her way down the stairs in the same shirt she had on earlier she was given the surprise of seeing Naruto's muscular build waiting for her to gaze upon it.

Naruto smirked seeing her practically drool over him and it made his chest swell with pride knowing a woman was finally appreciating him. Yes, Naruto was falling in love much quicker than he could have anticipated and he wasn't going to complain.

"You just love to one up me huh foxy-kun?" She sarcastically asked

'New nickname huh, I like it.' He thought before replying, "Yeah, it's kinda my thing ya know." A shit eating grin was plastered on the Jinchuriki's face knowing he was getting points in his favor.

'He's really going to make it hard for me to not fuck him before I leave at the end of the week.' The princess thought to herself as she decided to get some pay back and strolled up to him swaying her hips and spinning on one foot when she got close to him and back her ass up to him while her arms went up around his neck to bring him closer and she began grinding on him to show him who was in charge. Naruto's instinct was to grab her waist where it curves in and pull her closer and this made Temari get hot under the collar feeling his strong hands take possession of her.

Before he could do anything else though she got out of his grasp while still moving her hips and decided to go for the knockout by taking off the shirt and revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Naruto's face became extremely red with steam coming out his ears. Temari just walked up to him pecked him on the lips and began grinding on him again causing him to get a nosebleed that sent him to the ground where he was twitching, not knowing if he was dreaming or not.

'I win this time foxy-kun.' She thought giggling at his antics before putting her shirt back on.

**End Chapter**

**Alrighty here we are at the end of another chapter. I wanted to make sure we saw them struggle a little bit in the beginning but come together and find their rhythm. I haven't seen any stories where Temari is flirty so I decided to try it out and see how well it could work with the story and I think it's doing a pretty damn good job. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Next chapter I think we'll finally get into Temari leaving for home and Sasuke leaving for the Sound to seek strength form Orochimaru. After that I don't see many important or memorable events happening until the time skip so I may try to make the next arc 3 chapters if I can to space it out and then we'll hop right into Shippuden where I guarantee we will see the first lemon of the series.**

**If you guys enjoyed this chapter make sure you review so I know, if there's any suggestions you have you can also put it in a review. Make sure to Favorite and Follow both myself and the story to stay updated, and if you like what you see here go ahead and check out my other stories and leave a review for me so I know what story to do next. Currently I'm working on the next chapter for Naruto of Fairy Tail, Misty Love and Jinchuriki the Abandoned Race on top of this story so I'll try to get those moving as well, but if you like this one more than the other you need to show this one some love.**

**Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next time. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Life Redux Ch. III: As One Begins, Another Ends**

**Hello, everyone I'm glad to see that so many have enjoyed seeing a flirtier side of Temari. I wasn't too sure about how to go about it but it seems that everyone enjoys the version I made. Well let's hop right into this thing.**

"NARUTO! NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME YOU PROMISED!" Temari yelled out as she was looking at her dying husband. "YOU PROMISED ME DAMNIT!" She cried out as tears began streaming down her face. "You promised." She whimpered as her head fell to his chest. "Damn you Naruto. At least take me with you, I can't live life if you're not here to help me walk through it."

**Normal Timeline**

**Uzumaki Residence**

Inside the house that now belongs to Naruto Uzumaki and Temari no Sabaku you could hear laughing a giggling coming from the kitchen as the two blonds were enjoying each other's company as they were cooking anything that came to mind and getting the other dirty with some of the ingredients along the way.

After hours of cooking up food and eating it the two blonds were on the floor covered in flour laughing at the other. Eventually the two calmed down before looking at each and blushing a little. 'His eyes are so blue.' Temari thought to herself. 'Her eyes remind of the forest surround our home.' He thought.

Again, neither one knew what was happening but Naruto cupped Temari's cheek with his right palm before they slowly and sensually joined their lips. Naruto used his body to softly push Temari on her back as he hovered above her keeping their lips locked. Temari's arms came up wrapping themselves around his neck bringing her future husband closer not wanting to let go. She let her hands roam down his back feeling his muscles and getting more into the kiss and their tongues began a battle of dominance.

As much as Temari has come off tough, in this moment she didn't care about winning. In this very moment she wanted to be put in her place by the young man above her, so she quickly put her hand on his chest pushing him off before straddling his lap and diving into his neck and finding a sensitive spot right behind his ear. She began licking it getting him gasp in pleasure and surprise. Naruto's hands found their way to her plump rear and he squeezed it getting her to moan as she moved away from his neck to look Naruto in the eyes.

She was blushing again seeing that her seduction was working. She dove in once more, this time reconnecting their lips and their passion for each other burning brighter than before. Naruto's grip on Temari's ass tightened as she cupped his face not wanting to break their connection. As much enjoyment as Temari was getting out of it she wanted something more and she kept repeating that thought to herself. 'Come on Naruto, put me in my place damnit. Flip me over and show me who's in charge here.'

After 30 seconds of still having their lips dance with one another Temari decided to kick it up a notch and began grinding her ass on his crotch to wake up his cock, hoping it also triggered something in him. Luckily for Temari something did wake up in him. As Temari picked up the pace in grinding her hips back and forth Naruto used his strength to stop her and flipped her over before they vanished and reappeared on the master bed.

Feeling the soft mattress beneath her woke up something within Temari as she began undressing Naruto starting with his muscle shirt before pushing him off so she could take off her shirt, shorts and bra but that was all she could remove because Naruto pounced on her again sucking her neck while his left hand palmed her breast and his right hand was secure on her thigh.

Temari was gone, she could no longer properly think. She was on the receiving end of so much pleasure she thought she may die of it.

Naruto moved down just a little to where his face was hovering over her breasts as he looked at her with animalistic eyes and waited. Once she came down from her pleasure high and looked at him, she knew she was screwed. He went on the offensive and latched his mouth to her nipple and began sucking on it while his tongue danced with it flicking it around. Occasionally his teeth would lightly nibble on it getting her to moan out loud. "NNNARUTO! FUCK!"

Even though she already told him that it wasn't the time to have sex and become one she desperately wanted to go back on those words and let him have his way with her. She was so close to the point of no return that if Naruto said to get on all fours, she just might actually do it without hesitation.

Naruto switched breasts doing the same thing to this one. Once Naruto took a small break Temari used this opportunity to flip the over and she now straddled him once again. Temari upped the ante by stripping him of his shorts and leaving his boxers on. She could clearly see his cock was at full strength, ready to burst through but she didn't entertain the idea of bringing it out because she knew that was the line of no return. Instead she sat on him. Her panty clad pussy on top of his boxer covered cock. Temari placed her hands on his chest and began to slowly grind her hips back and forth.

As she did this her blush deepened and her pussy became extremely wet; she was ready to get fucked by his monster. The only thing stopping that from happening was her resolve. Temari brought her lips down once more to meet Naruto's and this time it was sensually and loving the way they kissed. It was still just as passionate as their other kisses the only difference is, they didn't show it. They didn't need to though; they could feel the passion being passed from one to another through the connection at their lips.

Temari pulled back smiling softly at the blond she has now fully fallen for. "N-Naruto." She started getting his eyes to soften from their animalistic look. "I-I think- no I know; I now know that I love you completely Naruto Uzumaki and I'll always be here for you, and I'll always fight by your side until my dying breath. I love you dummy." She said with a smile that held more emotions than Naruto could read.

Hearing her revelation made his eyes go wide. For the first time in his life he heard a woman, a beautiful one at that finally say that she truly loved him. This was what he's wanted for so long, to feel a woman's love and care. He was now feeling it for the first time in his conscious life.

Naruto smiled back her, "You know I think I too have finally succumbed to you Temari. I've fallen in love with you so much faster than I could have guessed. You've gotten me to finally let me be me without fearing judgement and for that I will always love you even in death, and I will always be here to support you and fight by your side. I love you my desert lily."

With those last words said a fire lit back up in Temari as she kissed him with ferocity once more and began grinding her hips hard and fast with one goal in mind; to soak his boxers with her cum. Since Naruto's cock was so wide Temari's pussy was perfectly sitting on top of it as she practically jerked him off through his boxers with her grinding. The two were moaning in their kiss until they had to separate to get some air.

Once Naruto got his lungs filled with air again, he began to buck his hips to her rhythm and began smacking her ass getting incredibly loud pops. "Aaanghh, fuck Naruto! Keep doing that baby! Keep smacking my big ass! I know you enjoy it, don't ya!" She moaned out as her ass was starting to have red handprints appear on it.

"Y-yes, I love that you have a big ass Temari!" Naruto replied as he was loving this wild side of Temari.

Temari kept going until her clit became exposed and began rubbing on her thong sending her sense of pleasure through the roof. "OH FUCK! I'M CLOSE NAURTO! I'M SO CLOSE! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM ALL OVER YOU!" Temari screamed approaching the cliff of relief.

"THEN DO IT! CUM ALL OVER ME TEMARI! I WANT TO SEE YOU CUM!" Naruto yelled back as both blonds increased the speed of their grinding/bucking until Temari pushed her hips as far forward as she could, moved the part of the thong covering her pussy out of the way and came all over Naruto like she said she would. Her love juices squirting out of her as she screamed in absolute pleasure as she was being taken to cloud 9. "I'M FUCKING CUMMING NARUTO!"

With her other free hand, she furiously rubbed her clit getting her juices to go everywhere. "OH, SHIT IT WON'T STOP! I CAN'T STOP CUMMING NARUTO! FUCK ME!" After 20 seconds of cumming Temari finally came down from her high and rolled off of her lover panting like a dog.

Once she got her breathing under better control, she tried to put words together to form sentences but her brain was still feeling that orgasm. "I-I…I've never…I've never cum like that Naruto. That's…that's the best orgasm, I've ever had. Y-you gave me the best orgasm I've ever had." She turned to see Naruto still shocked at the fact that she actually _covered_ him in her cum. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked

"N-nothing, I just didn't think you actually meant you were gonna cover me in your cum."

"Hehe, sorry. To be honest I wasn't expecting to cum that much but I did thanks to you being a wonderful lover and partner." She said skootching over to him and turning his head to look at her as she captured his lips once more. "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you for putting up with me and accepting me into your home and more importantly, into your life. I don't know how I could ever start to repay you."

"You can start by always sticking by my side." He replied smiling softly.

"I think I can work something out." She replied getting a smile out of him for her smartass remark.

"Good, I'm gonna need you a lot in the future, especially once we start our own family. We both know I can't do it alone." He said

"You won't have to dummy. I love you Naruto." She said pecking his lips before getting under the sheets with him and snuggling up to him.

"I love you too Temari." Naruto replied softly as he moved his head to kiss the top of hers, which made her smile, not that he saw. The two soon drifted off to sleep embracing one another, happy that they were now truly feeling love from the opposite gender, something they both missed out on during their rough upbringings.

**Elsewhere in Konoha (Nighttime)**

Tsunade was busy as usual finishing up paperwork much to her displeasure but a nice form of distraction was headed her way.

Out on the streets Jiraiya was headed to the Hokage tower to visit his teammate and direct commander. The nightlife in Konoha was easily one of the best in world and Jiraiya had a feeling that Tsunade could use a night out on the town. As Jiraiya entered the building he noticed it was empty, Shizune had clearly gone home to turn in for the night and if she was gone then that means the only person who was left in the building is his busty teammate.

As Jiraiya made the journey upstairs he began reminiscing about his time as a Jonin team leader getting missions from the Hokage, who was his sensei. It brought a smile on his face. He missed Minato and Kushina dearly since they were like his own children in his eyes, but he was happy to know that they entrusted Naruto's care to him. He did his absolute best to make Naruto into a man that both of his parents would be proud of, especially Kushina. "*Sigh* I miss those two." He said to himself as he finally approached the door to Tsunade's office.

Normally he was just barge in or come through the window, but something was telling him to be more polite and cordial. With that he knocked twice and waited.

**Inside Tsunade's office**

*Knock Knock*

"Huh? Who the hell could that be?" Tsunade said to herself, "Come in." She said out loud and she was surprised to see her teammate being so polite about his entrance. "Jiraiya! I'm surprised that was you. Normally you just barge in or come through the window." She said

"Well I guess that saying about an old dog learning new tricks isn't that valid." He said chuckling a little at his witty remark.

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh a little and relax. If there was one thing about Jiraiya she loved it was his wittiness. For her that was something she wants a man to have because being witty can always defuse a tense situation and with her current position as Hokage she was always tense, plus who doesn't want a man that can make you laugh. Tsunade certainly has never heard a woman complain about a man making them laugh.

"What can I do for you Jiraiya?" She asked as she resumed her work.

"How long you been working on this junk?" He asked looking at her with a smile.

"Closing in on 16 hours." She replied

"Well then I think that calls for a break." Jiraiya said extending his hand to her.

"I can't Jiraiya you know that. I've still got 3 stacks of paperwork to get through." She said with a depressed look.

"And you'll be here until sunrise doing them, pass out for pretty much the entire day tomorrow and then be forced to do 2 days of paperwork in one day. Come on, just leave a clone here to do that garbage and let's go. You need a break Tsunade."

"Jiraiya I've barely been in this position I can't just-"

"That's exactly why you need to take a break, why burn yourself out so early in your tenure. It's not like we have the Sixth Hokage waiting for you to pass on the title. Just leave a clone to do the work and let's get out of here." He said

"Wait." She said

"What?"

"THAT'S IT! HOW THE HELL DID I NOT THINK OF IT!" Tsunade yelled out banging her head on the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She said

"Umm, what the hell are you doing?" The toad sage asked.

"I'm a complete idiot for not thinking of that solution earlier! No wonder uncle Tobi was able to come home during the day and walk around the village, he left his shadow clones to do the work! Thank you so much Jiraiya!" She said

"Don't thank me, thank Naruto it was his idea. He said he was gonna tell Sarutobi-sensei once he became a chunin but that never happened so he was going to let you sweat out the first few months before telling you." Jiraiya said

"That little PUNK!" Tsunade snapped "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna strangle him to death, bring him back then beat him to a pulp!" She growled out.

"You might have a problem with that." The sage replied

"How so?"

"Temari, seems like those two have worked things out and are smooth sailing."

"T-that's great! Is it genuine or for the mission type of smooth sailing?" She asked

"I'll tell you on one condition." Jiraiya said

"It better not be perverted." She huffed

"Jeez what do you take me for a pervert." He nonchalantly replied

"Well yeah! You are the self-proclaimed SUPER PERVERT!"

"It was a joke relax." He replied putting his hands up.

"Just tell me the condition." She said impatiently

"Leave a clone here to do the rest of the work and come enjoy the nightlife our home offers with me. Deal?" He asked

Tsunade smiled hearing that it wasn't anything perverted at all; a mere request to get her out of her office to relax and enjoy life as a human. "You got yourself a deal pervert." She replied smiling and taking his hand. "Wow what a creative nickname Tsunade." He grumbled as he helped her up while getting her to giggle a little. 'I haven't heard her giggle like that in years! Don't screw this up Jiraiya.' He mentally told himself.

For once in his life Jiraiya kept his perverted tendencies to himself as he just tried his best to get his teammate to relax a little and not get so stressed out this early in her tenure.

"So, what's your game Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as they settled into a booth at a bar.

"Game?" He asked

"Yeah, how're you gonna go about trying to get a sneak at my cleavage or getting in my pants?" Tsunade asked swigging down some sake.

"You have no faith in me to be decent do you." He said

"Well one look at your track record would tell the tale." She replied smirking.

"Well if you must know my plan is to get you out of the office and relax a little. We both know that job isn't anything to stress over." Jiraiya said sipping on some of his sake.

"Ain't that the truth." Tsunade replied smiling back at her friend.

"So, how're you settling in with the job and being back home?" He asked

"Oh, you know, everyone is a kiss ass trying to get on my good side because of my family and the title." She said while sighing.

"So, the usual I see haha." Jiraiya laughed out

"Pretty much." The busty blond replied.

"Well it's good to have you home Tsunade." He said sipping some more alcohol before ordering some bourbon whiskey for the two of them.

"So, tell me Jiraiya, what have you been up to during your travels?" She asked

"Well I've come across some organization called the Akatsuki and it seems they're hunting." He said taking a few sips of bourbon this time and he could feel it burn as it slid down his throat.

"Hunting what exactly?" Tsunade asked intrigued

"Tailed Beasts." Jiraiya said after pausing for a moment to make sure he wanted to really tell Tsunade the danger their village is in.

"So that means-!" "Yeah, Naruto is going to be their target very soon. I'm estimating that they won't really make any move on the Jinchuriki's for about 3 to 3 and half more years; in that time, I'm going to take Naruto on a training trip to get him prepared."

Tsunade was surprised hearing the news. She knew there were people who didn't like Naruto, but this was different; this was a group of highly ranked criminals searching out specific people with incredible power trapped within them. "Make sure you protect the brat at all costs. I can't lose another." She said quietly

"I know Tsunade. It's been many years since they passed hasn't it." He said looking at the Hokage who was staring at her drink on the table.

"Yeah, and I still couldn't save them." She spat out

"Come on Tsunade! Are you seriously still hung up on that? It's been over 20 years and you did your absolute best Tsunade, everyone knows you did your best. No one thinks you didn't try!" Jiraiya said raising his voice and getting his arms into it.

"Just shut up." She replied with venom.

"No." He snapped back looking her dead in the eyes. She looked up and locked her gaze with his and a silent battle of wills began. Jiraiya surprised Tsunade by grabbing her hand and shunshined out of the bar to their old training ground when they were much younger and on a team.

"The hell is your problem!?" He yelled at her.

"My problem!? What the hell is wrong with you! You know damn well how I am with that subject and you just throw it in my face!"

"It's time to move on Tsunade! Do you honestly think Nawaki and Dan are happy seeing you still mourning over them? They would want you to move on, you've accomplished the dream they always wanted and you've become an even better medical ninja. It's time to mov-" Jiraiya yelled back before Tsunade clocked him in the jaw with her right fist sending him into a tree.

"Just drop it you idiot." Tsunade said pissed off.

"I won't, I won't drop it until you come to terms with everything." Jiraiya said wiping the blood off of his lips and popping his jaw back in place.

Tsunade charged in and began an onslaught of punches. Jiraiya didn't defend himself he knew she needed to blow off some steam. Jiraiya reinforced his body with chakra to soften the blows but he could still feel her punches clearly and he knew he was going to have serious damage. Tsunade continued her onslaught punching away at Jiraiya while tears were streaming down her face and she was yelling at him and calling him names. Not once did Jiraiya retaliate, he let her get out her frustration. Eventually she stopped throwing punches and just bawled her eyes into his chest while her fists were still balled up.

"You're such an asshole. After they died you left me, you left me and Orochimaru left and now sensei is gone. Everyone just leaves me." She cried out.

"If I left you then why am I here right now?" He asked with a bloody smile with soft eyes. "Look at me Tsunade." Jiraiya said

She slowly tilted her head up and saw just how bloody she made Jiraiya from her punches. She was horrified that she actually dealt out this much damage to the one person in her life that still loved her in some manner.

"I'm so sorry Jiraiya. I-I didn't mean to-" Tsunade started before Jiraiya silenced her by crashing his lips to hers. Tsunade's eyes went wide and she initially wanted to push him away but apart of her just melted feeling a man's touch again. After a few seconds Jiraiya broke the kiss and brushed her hair and cupped her chin and made sure she held eye contact with him.

"I'm always going to be here for you Tsunade. I'm not going anywhere." He said before turning and coughing up some blood and dropping to his knees feeling weak.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade exclaimed trying her best to hold him up but his heavy body just fell to the earth. "Damn, just hold still I'll fix you up." She said as she began healing him. Jiraiya had a smile on his face seeing Tsunade finally calm down and healing his injuries.

"I can't believe after all this time that you still pack an incredible punch." The sage quietly said.

"Just shut up, talking isn't going to help you heal pervert." She responded sternly but smiled at his compliment when he relaxed and let her go to work.

Once Tsunade finished healing her teammate she helped him up and slung his arm over her shoulders. "Just like old times eh." Jiraiya said smirking

"Yeah, just like old times." Tsunade replied with a soft smile. The walked in silence for a while before Tsunade broke it, "I'm sorry Jiraiya." She said looking down at the ground.

"You don't need to apologize. I struck a nerve and you responded. I'm just glad you didn't kill me." He joked

"Seriously Jiraiya I'm sorry. You're completely right. It's time I move on." She said and they both stopped walked as Jiraiya straightened up and looked at her.

"So, what is that going to entail?" Jiraiya asked with a toothy grin.

"Maybe finding a man to share my life with and settle down." She said

"Oh really?"

"Really." She replied with a grin.

They eventually made it to Tsunade's home where they let the conversation end. "Thank you Jiraiya." Tsunade said smiling softly at him.

"Of course, Tsunade." Jiraiya said grinning, "I'll see you in the morning." He said turning to leave and Tsunade just watched his back not moving; a smile graced her lips.

"Hey Jiraiya!" She called out and he turned to her with his eyebrow raised. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I think you forgot something." Tsunade said

Jiraiya was completely lost, confusion plastered on his face. "I did?" He asked as he checked his person but he saw he had everything on him. "I don't know what you mean but I've got everything I need. You sure you didn't hit your head?"

Tsunade had a sly smirk on her face and she used her index finger and told him to come to her. Jiriaya was still confused and walked up to the busty blonde and he towered over her. "So, what did I forget?" He asked.

"Just this." Tsunade said as she pulled him down for a kiss and shot her tongue into his mouth and easily won with the element of surprise on her side. Jiraiya responded by grabbing her plump ass and picking her up and slamming her back against the front door. Tsunade moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her strong legs around his broad waist as her fingers ran through his hair. After a minute of locking lips and fighting for dominance Tsunade broke the kiss, but Jiraiya still held her up with ease.

"That's all you get for now. Keep being the way you are around me like you were tonight, you know not being a pervert, and you just might get some more she said as Jiraiya let her stand on her own.

"Is that right?" He replied smirking

"Yep, now go get some rest and stay out of trouble unless you want the doctor to beat your ass some more." She jokingly replied

"Yes ma'am." He said turning and walking away but Tsunade got the last laugh as she pinched his ass getting a yelp from him and she died laughing as Jiraiya was blushing up a storm.

"I'm gonna get you back for that you know." He said

"If you think you can handle all of this then go right ahead, I'm not gonna stop you." She said as she turned and swayed her hips as she walked in her home and closed the door.

Jiraiya just stood there not sure if he was dreaming but he soon found out that what just transpired was indeed real.

"Not too bad, I think I'll follow her orders just to get some more of that. She's a damn good kisser and an even better tease." He mused as he walked home with a big smile on his face.

**Konoha Hospital (Nighttime) **

Sasuke was on the roof looking out on the village as 4 individuals came up on the roof with him. "My, my what a pitiful sight you are Sasuke Uchiha." A pale teen with lipstick on said.

Sasuke spun around and still with a relaxed posture he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"We're Orochimaru's personal bodyguard unit, the Sound Four." The pale teen replied.

"Get lost losers, I have no business with weaklings like you." He said turning back around.

"Weakling huh, then you won't mind if I wipe the floor with your sorry ass." A red-haired girl snapped back.

"Tch, you're nothing but garbage." The Uchiha replied not even looking back at her.

"Why you little." She spat before charging in.

Sasuke wasn't intimidated and turned around to see a fist coming in at full speed right before he got clocked in the face and sent over the roof into a tree on the hospital grounds. Sasuke got up and wiped the blood from his lips and smirked. "Lucky shot you bitch."

The red head jumped down and was ready to keep fighting but the pale teen interrupted. "Hang on Tayuya, we still need him in one piece."

"If that's all you got then I'm gonna wipe the floor with all of you." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"So, you're gonna fight us with your Sharingan. It's about time." The girl responded

As Sasuke charged in he thought he was going to have an advantage but all four activated their curse mark and the fight was over before it began. Sasuke got beaten around and bloodied up a little before being contained in wire. "You see how weak you are Uchiha, you even had your Sharingan and you still couldn't beat us. Lucky for you Lord Orochimaru has taken a liking to you and would like to offer you a chance to gain power like ours, power so you can beat your brother Itachi. So, what do you say?" The pale teen asked

Sasuke stayed silent, he was in shock and anger that he lost so badly to these guys. They had power that was beyond his Sharingan and it angered him to no end. Sasuke didn't reply, he was still trying to process everything.

"We'll give you some time to think about it. We'll be back in 2 nights a little bit outside the village, if you decide to join us you better make sure no one knows otherwise…we'll kill you." The pale teen said with emotionless eyes.

They soon vanished leaving Sasuke to think about the proposition. Sasuke stayed outside by the tree for hours until he decided to go back inside, grab his clothes and leave the hospital on his own accord.

**Next Day** **Uzumaki House**

Naruto and Temari woke up together and both just smiled and thinking how lucky they ended up, even if things started out horribly, they both made the effort to turn things around and they got the ship going in the right direction in no time. Temari was feeling extra good this morning after their make out session and orgasm she had yesterday, so she hopped on Naruto straddling his waist with a big grin on her face.

"So whatcha got planned for today?" She asked

As soon as she hopped on him Naruto put his hands right where her waist dips in and squeezed slightly getting Temari to blush and let out a soft moan. "Well I was going to check to see if my team is ready to get back to training since Sasuke should be good to go soon. Oh, and I wanted to check in on Lee and see how he's doing, I heard he got done with surgery the second day we came back with Baa-chan. What about you?" He asked

"Mmm, I hope you didn't forget about our date Foxy-kun." She teased

Naruto blushed at the nickname but realized it did slip his mind, yesterday he was having so much fun with Temari that he totally forgot about it.

"Umm, yeah, after I check in with Lee, I'll take you out tonight. Anything in specific you're feeling?"

"I'll leave it up to you." She said getting off of him then the bed as she took her thong off while showing off her ass and giving Naruto a peak at her pussy. When it came to teasing, Temari seemed to be a master at it and Naruto was definitely not going to complain. Temari held her thong by a fingertip and let it fall to the floor as she walked with a nice sway in her hips to the closet. Naruto couldn't help but get hard and make a tent out of the sheets seeing her big ass and hips move so hypnotically. Once she got to the door, she turned to look over her right shoulder at him and noticed the tent he made and she blushed as she imagined getting railed by him. 'I can't wait to make him mine, but I need to wait a little bit longer.'

She gave Naruto an extra present by bending her body over and spreading her ass apart so he could get a clear view of her asshole and pussy. Once again Naruto's face became red like a tomato so Temari gave him the knockout punch by spreading her legs and she began rubbing her pussy while looking at him and moaning. Her eyes held a look that said she wanted to be bent over the sink and fucked to hell. After a little while of rubbing herself she made Naruto have a nosebleed by inserting her middle and ring finger into her pussy, "MMMM, Naruto…I need you baby! I need that big cock of yours shoved all the way in my wet pussy baby." That was it, Naruto had the biggest nosebleed and passed out on the sheets with steam coming out his ears and his face still red as a tomato.

Temari stood up giggling as she said, "He's too easy to tease, but then again, that makes it more fun knowing I can do this to him whenever I want."

Temari got dressed while her finance was still passed out. She decided to go with a normal t-shirt and pulled the hem up under her bust and tied it in the back to show off her toned stomach and went with athletic shorts again.

Just like the day before she woke up Naruto with the smell of her cooking and he came down to see her dancing and singing to herself again. It warmed his heart to know that she was getting comfortable with being around him. He came up behind her giving her a hug as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and she let out an erotic sigh as she felt his strong arms enclose her. She leaned her head back and whispered in his ear, "Hey there handsome, seems like you finally woke up. What took you so long?" She teased

Naruto responded by turning her around and picking her up and holding her by the bottom of her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Well this vixen kinda slowed me down earlier, she thought it would be funny to try and tease me."

"Try? I thought I did a pretty good job teasing you, considering you passed out with a bloody nose again Foxy-kun." She said smirking sexily

"Shut up." He replied

"Make me." She answered without missing a beat. So, Naruto did, he crashed his lips to hers while she responded and the two began battle for dominance but Temari gave up and allowed him to wash her with love and ecstasy.

When they broke the kiss, they looked at each other with nothing but love in their eyes, there was no lust, just love. "You're really good at that you know." She said smiling dreamily.

"You're not half bad at teasing." He replied as he put her back on the floor. "Well when you have the right man, it makes things fun." She said turning her attention back to the food on the stove.

"Is that right?" Naruto replied as he cupped her breasts from behind as his chest met her back and his third leg was grinding into her crack. Temari moaned at the feeling of his dominant side coming out and he took the opportunity to capture her lips once more to suck out any air and leave her begging for more. When he broke away, she saw just how sexy he looked with his demeanor. Naruto backed away and smacked her ass hard getting another moan, but this one much louder as he went and sat at the table waiting for her to finish.

'Damn, him. He's so much better at teasing than he knows. Just one kiss and my breasts getting grabbed and I'm so ready to take him right on that table. Calm down Temari, just a little more time and then you can fuck him, just hang on a little longer.'

**Hokage Office (Same time as above section)**

Tsunade was in the office early after a nice night out and her teammate came in the office to see her.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood." Jiraiya said after walking in the office.

"Well I had a nice night." Tsunade replied playfully smirking.

Jiraiya could only smile at his teammate, he hasn't seen her this happy in so many years and it was nice to see her coming back to her old self.

"So, anything interesting going on around the village?" He asked

"Well Rock Lee is still recovering from surgery, Sasuke is recovery from his, and Kakashi got released a couple days ago. Other than that, I'm not sure anything major has happened." She replied resting her chin on her interlocked fingers.

"Well I guess a peaceful village is a happy village." Jiraiya said

"Is that how that saying goes?" She quipped

"It does now." Jiraiya replied and the two shared a laugh before smiling.

Up until lunch time Tsunade worked diligently and managed to get her paperwork down to a few sheets and decided to leave a clone to finish it while she walked around the village and get lunch. 'I wonder what Jiraiya is up to?' She thought as she walked down to the front and ended up running into Jiraiya.

"So, off to lunch are we; mind if I join?" The tall sage asked

"I'd like that." Tsunade replied and they began walking together and most of the people who saw them thought nothing of it. To them it was just two teammates and friends having a good time and enjoying each other's company, others though love to create their own stories and began the gossip of a possible relationship blooming.

The two Sannin went out for Sashimi and Yakitori and of course their drink of choice was sake. The two enjoyed each other's company and began reminiscing on some old times and laughed at the good times they had when they were younger.

"Thank you Jiraiya." Tsunade said as she placed her hand on his.

"Of course, Tsunade, in a way we are family. We're the only ones left from our team so we got have each other's backs don't we." He said smiling

"Yeah." She replied getting lost in his charcoal eyes.

The two payed for the meal and had a nice stroll back to her office and if you looked close enough you could see Tsunade glowing. After a nice walk they finally went inside the office to keep talking to distract Tsunade from work a little longer.

"Thanks for the meal Jiraiya, it was nice to get out the office and not worry about paperwork." She said sitting on the edge of her desk.

"You know you've been thanking me a lot lately." He teased

"Shut up." She said off to the side and blushing which made Jiraiya roar with laughter. He walked up to her and she spread her legs a little to let him get closer.

"I've needed this for so long. Thank you for not giving up on me." She said

"I do it because I still love you Tsunade. I know you may not feel the same way as I do, but I still love you." He said

"Then come and show me." She playfully challenged and Jiraiya accepted as he crashed his lips to hers and lifted her off the desk and held her tight.

Tsunade pushed him off before making a new shadow clone to take over and she threw off her green haori before grabbing Jiraiya by his vest. "What're you doing Tsunade?" He asked

"Isn't it obvious, I'm gonna be doing you in a second unless you have a complaint."

"I don't, but this is kinda sudden."

"I've denied my feelings for you for so long and I won't waste another second." She said right before pulling him down the vest and crashing his lips to hers and they teleported to her home and began making love to each other.

If anyone was to walk by Tsunade's home they would hear their leader moaning her lungs out and getting sent to cloud 9 by her teammate turned lover. By the time they finished Tsunade looked like a mess and Jiraiya had the biggest smile on his face.

"If you get me pregnant somehow you better help me take care of the kid."

"Of course I will, you don't have to worry about that, but what're the chances you actually get pregnant. Aren't we supposed to be passed the age for us to get pregnant?"

"Yeah, we are. I'm just saying that if by some chance I get pregnant, you better be there for our child." She said

"I will, I promise Tsu-hime." Jiraiya said pecking her on the forehead before she lifted her head up and snagged a kiss from him.

For Naruto and Jiraiya things were looking very good with the relationship they've started.

**Elsewhere in the village**

'I need to get stronger. Those lowly bastards beat me once with some weird power. I need what they have, I need Orochimaru to give me the power to kill Itachi.'

**Underground**

'It seems that Uchiha boy is getting impatient and will be leaving us soon. Orochimaru is lucky I allowed his pathetic bodyguards in a second time. They barely did anything during their invasion, but I think they got the message across to Sasuke a second time. I leave him in your care now Orochimaru.' An older man with a X shaped scar on his chin thought in his lair.

'Now it's time to find a way to ruin the relationship between that Jinchuriki brat and his whore Suna bride.'

**With Sasuke (Nighttime)**

Sasuke was looking at a picture of Team 7 and then put the photo faced down. "This is goodbye Naruto. I need to get stronger and you along with everyone in this village is nothing but a hinderance to my mission."

Sasuke left his apartment and met up with the Sound Four a day earlier than the deadline, if he was being offered some great power, he didn't want to waste a second on obtaining it; he wanted it now!

**North side of Konoha Forest**

"Alright, take me to Orochimaru." Sasuke demanded and four figures showed themselves, all of them smirking.

"A wise choice Sasuke Uchiha, come we mustn't waste another second." The pale teen said.

"Lead the way." The Uchiha replied with pure fire and determination.

**Back in Konoha at the same time**

Naruto and Temari were just finishing up getting ready as Naruto found a perfect restaurant for them. This place didn't care about who you were, as long as you had money to get in and buy the food, they would accept your business.

Naruto was dressed in his welcome kimono and clogs while Temari decided to go with a sexy black dressed that hugged her curves and bust while leaving the back open. From the bottom of her ass down the floor the dress was much looser and hid her feet as she walked with her 4½" heels. Her hair was in its usual four pigtails and when she came down the stairs, they were each blown away at the sight of their date.

'Damn she looks beautiful.'

'He cleans up so damn well.'

The walked up to each other and Temari now had a height advantage on him with her heels but it wasn't much since his clogs gave him an extra 2".

"You ready handsome?" She asked with one hand on his partially exposed chest.

"Definitely." He said smiling, still taking in her beauty as his right hand found its spot on the small of her back.

"You can go lower if you want." She whispered in his ear and pulled back smirking to see him blushing a little.

"I would, but I don't want people to get a look at that beautiful ass you're packing. I'll grab that butt all I want when it's just the two of us, I won't let anyone else see that." He replied

"Fair enough." She replied and the two walked out hand in hand and prepared for their first date.

When the got to the restaurant and got seated, ordered food and everything, they didn't really have much to talk about since they've pretty much told everything about themselves so it was a fairly silent dinner, but it wasn't an awkward silence, they were ok just taking in the other and enjoying the company being presented; but Temari being the tease she is decided to really take things up a notch.

She pretended to accidentally drop her fork and the floor and began "searching" for it but she could care less about the utensil, her prize was locked up in his slacks.

When Naruto felt a hand on his crotch he froze and looked down to see Temari's lust filled eyes boring a hold through his crotch. "Temari what the hell are you doing!?" He aggressively whispered.

"Shut up and act normal. I'm trying to do you a favor here." She replied as she unzipped his pants and reached in to finally pull out his python and get a good first look at.

'Kami this thing is huge.' She thought to herself marveling at the masterpiece she's been craving for days now.

Naruto tried his best to act normal and went back to eating his meal, while his fiancée began enjoying her meal. Thankfully they we at a booth in the back corner that had cloth on the table that extended all the way to the floor. Underneath Temari began pumping his soft cock and it took no time for him to get hard at 9 inches. 'Holy shit he's huge!'

Temari began her tease by kissing up and down his cock and licking extremely lightly around the head. She gave a kiss to the head before going back down to the base and she dragged her tongue all the way up and flicked her tongue when she got to the top. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." She said as she stretched her mouth open as wide as she could and took him into her orifice and just played with the head licking it and sucking it hard. Soon she took him deeper and deeper until she maxed out at the 7-inch mark. Naruto wasn't just long, he was thick so Temari fit as much as she could before running out of room, but she wasn't going to back down. She didn't care what her current limit was, she was going to break through it and create a new one right now.

For the next 15 minutes she just worked his cock and those 7 inches she could fit before she began forcing little by little the remaining inches down her throat. If you were to look at her throat you could see his cock moving her throat around as he entered and exited.

Naruto was doing his absolute best up above to not look affected as he continued to put food in his mouth but he couldn't ignore the absolute pleasure he was feeling below the table. Temari knew exactly what to do with him and he became putty. He knew she was trying to get those last two inches down and decided to help her out by putting one hand on the back of her head and was lightly pushing her to go further. Temari smirked underneath the table at the action, it meant he's completely gone and he can't think straight.

She decided to finally just shove it down in one go and she was rewarded with Naruto's cock burying itself in her throat while her nose met his pelvis for the first time. Once she got her goal she smiled and began bobbing her head up and down as she beat back her gag reflex. After some time deepthroating him she decided to play with his head again and used her two hands to help pump him as they twisted in opposite directions of each other.

She could feel Naruto getting close to orgasm as he began tensing up and his cock began to twitch, but upon feeling it twitch she let go and took her mouth off his cock and returned to her seat and smirked at his face.

"Problem?" She asked

"Fuck you."

"Oh don't worry you will…eventually." She replied with a sexy smirk.

"So you get to cum and I don't, is that it?" He asked

"Yup, better get used to it, because I certainly won't stop teasing you Foxy-kun."

"You're such a bitch."

"Yeah, well I don't think you'd like me if I wasn't like this." She responded smoothly.

"Unfortunately I think I have to agree with you on that one." He said still out of it.

"I know."

"Just finish your damn food so I can make sure you finish what you started."

"Is that a threat?" She asked

"A promise." He replied with fire in his eyes.

'What did I just open up?' She thought

She finished her food and they paid for the meal. It was a silent walk back home for them and Temari was wondering the whole time if he actually meant what he said. She found out when they got home. Naruto made good on his promise, because he never goes back on his word.

**Konoha Forest**

'Naruto…you better not follow me, or I'll have no choice but to kill you. This is the end of our friendship.'

**End Chapter**

**Alright everyone well that's another one in the books; tell me what y'all think of this, I tried to go for a more romantic chapter and have thrown in a romantic subplot with Jiraiya and Tsunade, and I've introduced another subplot with Danzo.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this installment, remember to Comment, Favorite and Follow myself and the story to stay updated with everything.**

**Thank you guys for the constant support and I'll see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's Life Redux Ch. IV: A Severed String Cannot Be Reattached**

**Hello again, we are back with the fourth installment and are already beginning the wrap up for the original Naruto series**

"This is your son." The blond said smiling

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON! YOU MEAN AFTER JUST THAT ONE TIME!" He replied

"THAT'S KINDA HOW SEX WORKS YOU IDIOT, YOU ONLY NEED ONE TIME AND UNLESS YOU FORGOT YOU FINISHED INSIDE OF ME! IDIOT." She responded clocking her lover in the head.

"I swear you can be so stupid sometimes." She grumbled

**Normal Timeline**

After Naruto went home with Temari and made good on his promise to her they slept peacefully not knowing that Sasuke Uchiha has forsaken the village and is currently headed to Orochimaru.

No one knew he left and no one was going to find out until the morning after he left.

**Next Morning**

Naruto and Temari woke up together and after Temari teased him some more by bringing him right to the edge again with some morning head they made their way downstairs in their usual morning attire. Temari had on a black sports bra with shorts she stole from Naruto, and Naruto had on a different pair of shorts and nothing else. Their morning has become pretty routine. They'd cook and dance together while laughing and getting food on each other before sharing a kiss or three. They'd eventually move to the table where they'd eat but today was different.

Naruto heard his name being called from the front gate of his home and went to see who it could be this early and he found Shikamaru at the gates.

"Shikamaru? What're you doing here this early?" He asked, "And what's with the vest?"

"Just got promoted 5 minutes ago to Chunin by Lady Tsunade, but that isn't important, Sakura was found knocked out on the street this morning. She says she ran into Sasuke last night and that he was leaving for Orochimaru. Lady Tsunade wants me to put a team together and use available genin that I think would be good for this mission. You're the first person that came in mind, we need to go now." He said

"Alright, let me get my gear and I'll meet you at Choji's, I assume he's coming." Naruto replied in a serious manner.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there or at the gates."

"Got it." Naruto said and turned to get ready.

"Everything okay Naruto?" Temari asked as he came in the house.

"Sasuke's left the village for Orochimaru and Shikamaru is leading a retrieval team under Baa-chan's orders." He said as he went upstairs and got changed in 30 seconds and had everything he needed. He came back downstairs where Temari was waiting with a worried look on her face.

"Wipe that look on your face, everything's gonna be okay. I'll bring him home." He said

"I don't care about him. I'm worried about you, if he left for Orochimaru like you said, he's probably going to have a security detail with him. Promise me you'll be safe and you'll come back to me in one piece." She said

"I promise Temari." He said with a small smile on his face.

The two shared a kiss like it might be the last time they'll get a chance to and Naruto started walking out. "Be safe dummy." She said

"I will, I'll be back soon. I love you Temari."

"I love you too Naruto." She said and with that her fiancé was gone.

Temari finished breakfast in silence and then got dressed in her normal attire before leaving the house to check in with Tsunade to see her full plan. By the time she got ready to leave the house Shikamaru had collected, Naruto, Choji, Kiba with Akamaru, and Neji. He laid out the plan and they soon got moving.

Just as Temari locked the gate to her home a member of the ANBU Black Ops appeared at her feet kneeling. "Lady Temari, Lady Hokage asks for your audience. She says it's urgent."

"Does it have to do with Sasuke leaving?" She asked

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." She said and the ANBU left while Temari ran to Tsunade's office.

**Tsunade's Office**

Temari made it to her office and she began getting debriefed of the situation. "So Sasuke left for Orochimaru and Sakura says she tried stopping him, but she got knocked out and now Shikamaru is leading four genin to chance after them."

"That sums it up." Tsunade said

"You know he most likely has a security detail that has at least chunin level individuals and put together are probably Jonin level or higher right." Temari said

"You're worried about Naruto." The older blond said

"I can't help it, I've finally fallen in love with him and I can't help but worry for him, he is going to be my husband soon and eventually the father to our kids. It's my job to worry about him." She said

"Don't worry. Naruto has a tendency to overcome obstacles that seem impossible. And besides we're talking about getting Sasuke back, Naruto won't stop until he's done that." Tsunade said calmly

"Yes ma'am I understand."

"I'm saying to not worry Temari." Tsunade started as she got up and walked up to the younger blond. "Just keep it under wraps, you're a shinobi, right now you need to act like it and as a soon to be married woman you need to have faith in your man to take care of himself."

"You're right. Is there anything I can do?" She asked

"Actually you can. It's the real reason I called you here. I need you to send a message to the Hidden Sand to your siblings. We have a mission for the three of you. Back up the Sasuke Retrieval Team and make sure our boys come home. Defeat this enemy with as much force as you need, even if you have to kill." Tsunade said

"Yes ma'am." Temari started before drawing blood and going through hand signs, "**Summoning Jutsu!**" Temari yelled out and her weasel popped out of the smoke. "Kamatari I need you to go to the Sand and give a message to my brothers, then reverse summon them here."

"I understand, but you know reverse summoning can be dangerous."

"Just do it, we don't have time for them to travel across the desert."

"Understood." Kamatari said and got the message form Temari and left.

"Go ahead and prepare Temari. Oh and you're officially a chunin now Temari, congrats." Tsunade said tossing her a vest. "Thank you m'lady." Temari said bowing and left.

Temari changed out of her attire in favor of a new one she's been wanting to try out. "No time like the present." She said as she got dressed put her fan on her back and had her two smaller ones sealed away in scrolls.

Once Temari checked over to make sure everything was in place she left and headed for the main gates.

**Suna**

Kamatari popped out of nowhere surprising Kankurō but Gaara wasn't fazed. "Kamatari, what's the problem?" Gaara asked with his monotone voice.

"It's Lady Temari, she's been given a mission by Lady Hokage to back up the Sasuke Retrieval Team and she needs you two to come with Temari."

"What do you mean Sasuke Retrieval Team?" Kankurō asked

"I'm not sure of the situation I was just given the information to come and get you two and reverse summon you back to Konoha. Please hurry and get ready." Kamatari asked

"Right." Both Gaara and Kankurō got ready and after 30 minutes they were fully prepared after telling Baki the situation.

"Just be safe you two." Baki said

"Don't worry, it's those Leaf brats you should worry about. We'll uphold the honor of the Sand sensei." The older sand sibling said.

Baki nodded and Kamatari tried to reverse summon them all the way but he could only manage to put them a few hours out of Konoha.

"I'm sorry but this is the best I can do without consequences becoming relevant with the two of you." Kamatari apologized

"It's okay, take this and tell Temari we'll head east to Konoha and for her to head west, we'll meet up and then head north after the group." Gaara said handing Kamatari a small pouch of sand.

Kamatari reverse summoned himself back to Temari and delivered the message.

**Temari**

"Thank you Kamatari, I'll take that pouch. You're good to go, just remind me to give you some treats after this mission of over." Temari said smiling at her summon.

"Of course m'lady." Kamatari said then poofed away.

With that Temari headed west to meet her brothers.

It took 6 hours for the siblings to reach each other and they turned north to follow after the retrieval group from the Leaf. They were pushing themselves to catch up, mainly Temari out of worry for Naruto's safety.

With the retrieval group they were slowly making ground on Sasuke and the Sound 4 but they really made ground when the Sound 4 stopped for a break. This allowed the Leaf to cover a good amount of ground. Before the Leaf even left to chase after them the Sound 4 made Sasuke take a pill that was going to "kill him" as Jirobo put it.

Sasuke was hesitant but after a nudge in the right direction with some persuasion about the pill granting him a second stage of his curse mark that would make him much stronger, he gobbled it down like a tic tac.

Afterwards Sasuke's body exploded in purple and black flames and the Sound 4 prepared to seal him into the coffin where Sasuke would undergo his transformation over the next few hours.

Once they got this done, they accidentally encountered a jonin squad from the Leaf and an unavoidable fight began between the two groups and after 20 minutes of fighting and being forced to use the second stage of their curse marks the Sound 4 won and moved out to try and keep their schedule of getting Sasuke to Orochimaru.

After 40 minutes of traveling they were forced to stop since the toll of the battle was catching up to them and the adrenaline had completely worn off.

"Damn, to think we were forced to use our second stage against some Leaf scum; it's embarrassing." Tayuya spat

"Relax Tayuya, it's not like they were weak, those were all jonin, we're lucky we got out of that in the condition we're in." Sakon replied

"Shut up Two-face, I'm just saying it shouldn't've happened." She snapped back.

"Someone's here." Kidōmaru said

"Is the trap set?" Sakon asked

"Do you have to ask?" The multi armed shinobi replied.

They soon got into position and waited to strike.

**Retrieval Team**

"Make sure you watch where you're going, we haven't seen too many traps and the ones we have seen have been set up pretty lazily. That's gotta mean we're getting close and they're resting." Shikamaru said

"Got it." Choji said

"Keep your eyes open Naruto." Shikamaru said

"The hell you telling me for I know to keep my eyes open." He snapped back.

"Because you're the one who lets his emotions get the better of him when it comes to Sasuke, just stay focused and ready." The Nara replied

"Yeah, yea-" He started before Shikamaru caught him with his shadow.

"That's exactly what I mean." He said

"Nice catch." Naruto replied

Shikamaru pulled him back and they fell down while Neji checked the trap.

"Interesting." He said

"What?" Kiba asked

"They set a double trap, while we've seen every trap and thought that they've been put up pretty lazy and rushed they took the time to put down _two_ trip wires. One that easily catches the sun's rays, and a second one that barely catches any close to the first."

"I see, the idea was that we see the first one, nullify the trap and then when we move on, we trip the second one without realizing it. It seems like a paper bomb has been attached to it with a small delay so when you ready a certain area of no return multiple paper bombs go off. Not bad, gotta give them some credit." Shikamaru said

Once they took care of the traps, they were ready to move on. Unfortunately they missed one that wasn't able to be seen and the paper bombs went off. Thankfully Shikamaru caught it and was able to jump back and everyone followed his lead and they avoided and serious damage with only some scratches and bruises from kicked up debris.

When the dust settled the sound four was waiting for them and all them were smirking. "This is the group they sent after us? They're just a bunch of snot nosed brats." Tayuya called out

"I want them, just go on ahead and I'll be right behind you." Jirobo said

"You sure Jirobo?" Sakon asked

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll catch up." Jirobo said

"No fuck that I want to beat these brats to a pulp." Tayuya snapped

"Drop it Tayuya we still need to get back to Lord Orochimaru, let's go." Sakon said

With that the other three members of the Sound Four left.

"Alright now to take care of you brats." Jirobo said

"Shikamaru you got a plan?" Naruto whispered

"Not really. I know nothing about his abilities."

"Shit." Naruto replied

"**Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison!**" Jirobo yelled and the earth from around them seemed to swallow them and create a dome.

"Good luck trying to get out of this one." Jirobo taunted

"Damnit!" Naruto yelled punching the wall but to no avail.

"Stand back and let the real man handle the job." Kiba replied with a smirk on his face.

"Now hold on a second-"

"**Fang Over Fang!**" Kiba yelled as him an Akamaru did their signature jutsu and left some dents in the wall as they bounced everywhere but the dome didn't break.

"Damn I thought we had it for sure." Kiba said

"You idiot that's what I was trying to tell you." Shikamaru said

"Tell me what?" Kiba spat

"Look, when Naruto punched the wall over here the dome seemed to heal itself very quickly." Shikamaru replied

"So what." The Inuzuka said

"You're such a dumbass, it's a drag. Let me dumb it down for you. This place is made of chakra, Neji can you confirm this for me?" The Nara asked

Neji obliged and activated his Byakugan and saw the chakra network holding the rocks together and in place. "Shikamaru is right, there's a complex chakra network holding the rocks together and in place. Kiba I want you and Akamaru to hit that side of the dome over there, Naruto hit the side opposite of Kiba, Choji; you and I will hit opposite sides of the wall from each other." The three looked at Shikamaru who nodded his head in agreement. "While you guys do that, I'm going to pay attention to your impacts. Make sure you use a strong jutsu." Shikamaru said and prepared for what was to come.

"**Rasengan!**" "**Fang Over Fang!**" "**Partial Expansion Jutsu!**" "**Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!**" The genin all yelled out and hit the dome and then stepped back to let Shikamaru observe everything.

"Exactly what I thought." Shikamaru said after a minute of looking thoroughly.

"Well." Naruto said

"See this point where you hit Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's all healed up."

"Exactly, now look at Kiba's."

Kiba's point of impact was still there and the dome was slowly healing that portion.

"It's barely healing itself." Naruto said

"Yeah, that is something of significance." Shikamaru replied

"Yeah, because my technique is the strongest one obviously." Kiba replied

"Idiot. It means that Jirobo is on the side that Naruto hit, because of how quickly his mark healed. The dome is constantly sucking out our chakra to keep the dome intact. When we use techniques it uses the chakra from them to heal itself. The closer to Jirobo the point of impact is the faster it heals. The further away it is the longer it takes to heal. So we just need to keep hitting the side Kiba attacked before we run out of chakra and we'll be free. So let's do it again except everyone take turns aiming at the spot Kiba hit." Shikamaru said and the four Leaf genin nodded before repeating their attacks one at a time with Choji delivering the final blow and breaking them out.

"Alright! Nice going Choji!" Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah, good job Choj." Shikamaru complimented

Now that the group was free it became a 5 on 1 fight. "Alright now that we're free we can easily take him on." Kiba said punching one fist.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto interjected

"Naruto's right. I was hoping to keep the group together but every second we waste they get further ahead. Unfortunately we'll have to split up. Now the hard part is to decide who should stay." Shikamaru said

"I'll do it." Choji replied with a serious look on his face.

"Choji you sure?" Naruto asked

"Our mission is to get Sasuke and bring him home. If that means we need to split up and fight on our own then so be it."

The others could feel the conviction and knew there was no way to convince the Akimichi heir otherwise.

"You better win." Naruto said before turning and taking off and the others left as well.

After calming his nerves and looking at the enemy that towers in front Choji was ready to have his first real fight that would ultimately mean life or death. This was his first real taste of being a shinobi.

"So you think your puny little ass is enough to take me on by yourself huh?" Jirobo said

Choji didn't say anything he just waited for the fight to begin.

"You realize you're gonna die here right?"

"So long as the mission gets done and we Sasuke back home where he belongs, I'll gladly give my life." He replied

"Hn, then get ready to die."

Choji calmly took out a three cell container with different colored pills. Jirobo noticed this as he charged in but didn't bother to stop. 'Take whatever you want kid, I'll run you through.' Jirobo thought as Choji popped the Green Spinach Pill.

All of a sudden Choji could feel the immense power rush through him and he sent a punch straight for Jirobo's gut and made perfect contact stopping the man in place.

From there it became a battle of wills with both plus sized shinobi having the veins in their heads protrude. Unfortunately for Jirobo Choji gained the upper hand was able to begin to push him back before gaining enough momentum to switch gears. He grabbed the Sound Four member by his belt and with a great feat of strength he lifted him off the ground and suplexed Jirobo head-first into the ground. With the Sound-nins head buried in the ground the rest of his body went limp.

Breathing heavy and starting to feel the beginning effects Choji began to slowly walk away before he dropped to a knee and threw up from the sheer pain he felt in his abdomen.

"Not bad, that'll be the last shot you get on me." Choji heard from behind him as his eyes widened.

"No way." Choji whispered

"Alright let's get this started then." Jirobo said popping his neck.

"Damn, I thought I finished you." Choji said getting up.

"Please, that little move isn't enough to kill me." Jirobo replied

"Well then let's try this. **Spiky Human Boulder!**" Choji yelled and he started to rotate incredibly fast with spikes protruding from him as he charged the Sound Four member.

"**Earth Style: Terra Shield!**" Jirobo yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground and a huge block of earth stood up like a wall and stopped Choji right in his tracks. Jirobo cocked his fist back and punched through the dirt wall and sent Choji flying back into a tree.

"If that's all you got then I don't need to even use my curse mark." Jirobo cockily said with a smirk.

"Then you might as well use that curse mark cause I'm not going down so easily." He said slowly getting back up and breathing heavily.

"You know what, I'll humor you." He said as he activated his first stage curse mark and rows of triangles spread across his body.

Choji could feel the amount of power Jirobo was putting off and he knew this fight was long from being over.

"This is what you wanted kid; don't say I didn't warn you." Jirobo said

Jirobo began an onslaught punching Choji 3 times in the gut knocking the wind out of him and making the Akimichi heir fold over clutching his midsection and threw up some more.

"See brat. Only 3 punches and I've already made you double over and puke yourself!" He yelled out as he kicks Choji for good measure in the face breaking his nose and sending him on his back.

"You're nothing but Leaf trash." Jirobo said looking at the panting oversized shinobi.

Choji slowly moved and pulled out the same container that had the green pill he ate. He popped open the middle slot containing a yellow colored pill. 'The yellow curry pill.' Choji took it out and put the container away and got ready to pop it in his mouth.

"Another one of those damned things huh?" Jirobo asked

"Yup, so get ready to keep fighting." Choji said popping the pill and as soon as he swallowed visible chakra could be seen coming from Choji as the ground cracked and broke beneath him.

'The hell is this? It's just like the first pill he ate but more intense.'

Choji stood up and popped his neck before staring down Jirobo. Choji calmly breathed out and charged at Jirobo faster than he could process and he felt the back of his head grabbed and he soon found Choji's knee making a new home in his face.

Jirobo stumbled back holding his nose and crying out. "Son of a bitch!"

Jirobo looked at Choji with blood pouring out of his nose and was pissed off. "I'll make certain you die."

"Bring it."

Jirobo wiped the blood from his face and went right back at Choji. "**Shoulder Charge!**" He yelled out as he slammed his shoulder into Choji but he only slid back and wasn't that affected. "**Partial Expansion Jutsu!**" Choji yelled as he raised his knee up and slammed it into Jirobo's stomach sending him flying up and knocking the wind out of his lungs. Choji jumped up past Jirobo and expanded his right arm, cocked it back and punched Jirobo square in the spine and made sure his arm kept expanding as he made sure his fist stay connected to his back and buried his in the ground creating a small earthquake that the rest of the retrieval team and the Suna support team could feel the ground shake.

**Retrieval Team**

*Ground shaking*

"The hell was that?" Kiba asked

"It came from the direction of Choji's fight." Neji said

"Yeah. I'm sure he's fine. Keep going we've almost got up to them." Shikamaru said trying not to get distracted. He hated the fact that he left his best friend but he knew he had to for the mission's sake.

**Suna Support Team**

"What was that?" Kankurō asked

"No clue." Temari replied but she was still focused on trying to get to Naruto.

"Let's just keep moving." Gaara said in his monotone voice.

**Choji v. Jirobo**

Choji landed back on the ground and grabbed Jirobo out of the hole and punched Jirobo back into a tree. Choji then gave an onslaught of punches that kept slamming Jirobo through trees and created a path of destruction for a quarter mile, before he gassed out and dropped to a knee puking his guts out and rolling on his back trying to catch his breath.

'Damn, I had no idea these pills would do this. Pa's gonna kill me when I get home.'

For 5 minutes Choji looked at the clouds passing and it reminded him of all the times he would watch the clouds with Shikamaru on the rooftops back home in Konoha. 'Shikamaru would like these clouds today. Too bad we had to go on a mission.'

Choji was finally catching his breath when he felt Jirobo's chakra spike even more than it was earlier.

'Shit.'

"I can't believe…of all fucking people…to make me go to my second stage…it was a little snot-nosed brat from the Leaf." Jirobo said as his orange hair grew into a mane and his skin turned red. The whites of his eyes became black and his irises became gold.

Jirobo came up to Choji and lifted him up by his neck and started at him in disgust. "**Slamming Palm!**" He yelled out connecting with Choji's chin sending him flying in the air and crashing back to the ground and a bag of chips fell out from Choji and Jirobo noticed.

"You know I still need some chakra to keep up this form so I think I'm just gonna take some from you." Jirobo said as he walked up to the bag of chips and picked them up as he began stealing Choji's chakra through the ground.

Choji could feel himself getting weaker and couldn't understand why.

'Why…why…do I feel so weak? Like my energy is being sapped. I can't…I can't move at all…is…is this what it's like to die? Damn, I can't believe I won't be able to try that brand new bag of chips.' Choji thought as his vision slowly started turning to black.

Jirobo opened the bag of chips and began to eat them and was talking to Choji while he ate them. "You know, the reason your friends left you is because you're the weak link. They knew it would be better if they left you behind to die. Why do you think they didn't hesitate to leave your pathetic ass, because they knew they had a better chance without you? They only picked you to join this stupid mission of yours because they felt guilty about leaving you out. You're nothing but trash in your group of so called friends you fat piece of shit." Jirobo said as he got to the last chip. "Well looky here, the last chip. I'm gonna enjoy this for sure." He said tilting his head back to drop the chip in his mouth but before he could he heard a crunch and saw the container that originally had three colored pills was now empty.

He saw Choji chewing the pill and his eyes grew wide knowing exactly what he was chewing. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say you were about to eat the last chip from my brand new bag? That's a brand new flavor that just got released and I've been waiting to eat them." Choji said as he got up and Jirobo felt the biggest chakra spike he's felt in this fight.

"What the hell are those pills!?" Jirobo yelled

Choji's chakra was flowing so much that steam was coming off of him and the charka made itself visible in the shape of butterfly wings.

Jirobo ate the last chip and Choji's wings grew and wind began picking up. "I don't care that you made fun of me, I don't care that you called me fat or that you even ate the last chip from a new bag of chips I was excited to eat; NONE OF THAT MATTERS! BUT DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FRIENDS! THEY DIDN'T ABANDON ME, THEY TRUSTED ME TO WIN THIS FIGHT AND I'M GOING TO!"

Jirobo tried to move in to attack but Choji easily dodged to the side and expanded his leg and swung his legs and kicked Jirobo in the face and sent him flying through more trees as a loud boom was heard from the connection of the attack.

"S-stop please!" Jirobo begged "I'm sorry!"

"No, you had your chances and you blew it." Choji said coldly

He then channeled all of the chakra in his body to his left fist and prepared for the strongest attack he had. "This attack right here is worth my whole life, and it'll take yours." Choji punched Jirobo square in the chest creating a crater and crushing his heart at the same time. "**Butterfly Bombing!**"

Upon impact Jirobo died and then reverted back to his normal form. Choji's chakra disappeared and he fell to the ground with a smile on his face. "I did it Shikamaru, I beat Jirobo. You don't have to worry anymore." Choji's eyes slowly closed and a smile was on his face as he saw a butterfly come and land on his hand.

**Retrieval Team**

The team had gotten caught in one of Kidōmaru's traps allowing the rest of the Sound Four to continue their mission. The only exception to getting caught was Naruto thanks to his Shadow Clones making it difficult on Kidōmaru to track him down and restrain him.

"You little, hold still would ya!" Kidōmaru yelled as he kept shooting webs at Naruto to try and catch him but it didn't work. Naruto kept moving around too much and using clones to evade the traps and this gave Neji all the time in the world.

As the young Hyūga prodigy was trapped in the webs he was panicking but slowly calmed down to try and figure a way out to help Naruto since he was definitely a mismatch for Kidōmaru.

'Alright, just calm down and think. Focus on your chakra and figure out a way to get loose and help Naruto.' Slowly his heart rate dropped and he began focusing the way he needed to and was able to break free from the webs silently and noticed that both Kiba and Shikamaru were still caught up in their own cocoons. He gave a silent and discreet signal to Naruto to let him know to keep it up while he got the others out and Naruto did just that.

He kept being a nuisance to Kidōmaru's web attacks and in no time Neji was able to free the rest of the team and just in time too because Naruto's luck had run out at the moment. Kidōmaru got a single thin strand of the webbing to connect with the outer wrist bone on Naruto's right arm and tugged at him to bring him in for the kill. "Looks like you're finally at the end of your rope kid." He yelled

'Damn not like this.' Naruto thought

"Naruto!" Neji yelled out as he cut the web and grabbed Naruto to bring him to the rest of the group.

"Your webs are chakra based which makes them useless against my Gentle Fist Taijutsu." Neji said standing with the team.

"Nice job Neji." Naruto said as he stood next to Neji and the Four Leaf ninja plus Akamaru looked at Kidōmaru.

"Alright, easy 4 on 1 wouldn't you say Shikamaru." Kiba said punching one of his fists as Akamaru barked.

"No, it's up to Neji. I'm useless against his webs with my shadows and I don't think either you or Naruto would be a good match up. Neji's taijutsu is the only one that can break these webs. Not even our kunai could cut through. If we stayed here to help Neji I think we'd only get in his way. As much as I'd hate to keep splitting us up, I think it's really the only way." The Nara heir replied

"I'd have to agree with Shikamaru on this one. I can't focus on fighting him if you guys keep getting caught in his webs and can't get out. Just go on ahead of me. Choji will be coming up behind anyways to help so when he gets here, I'll be done and we'll catch up." Neji replied still looking at Kidōmaru.

"Well if Neji says he can handle it then I believe him." Naruto said seriously

"But Naruto-" "No Kiba he's right. If Neji has made up his mind on staying to fight to let us continue the mission then we need to respect his decision. If we didn't it would be an insult to him as a ninja." Shikamaru said

"Neji you sure you got this?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes, I'll be right behind you. We'll get Sasuke back home." Neji said not looking at his captain.

"You heard him, let's move." Shikamaru said taking off with Kiba following right behind him.

"You better win Neji. I know you want a rematch." Naruto said before jumping away.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Kidōmaru said shooting his webbing at the three ninja chasing after Sasuke.

Neji was quick to intervene and break apart the webbing while landing on a branch.

"Your fight is with me not them. If you're so eager to get to them then you should have no problem getting through me, right?" Neji asked

"Seems like I have no choice." Kidōmaru spat out.

Kidōmaru started off trying to end the fight quickly by creating multiple webs and shooting them at Neji.

Because the attack was so widespread Neji wasn't able to cut through all of them or evade quick enough and got pinned to a tree.

"Easy enough." Kidōmaru said and shot out a golden colored web that was hard but Neji easily escaped in time and looked at Kidōmaru before saying, "Easy enough." Neji then charged in getting close enough to land some hits before getting in his stance. "You're in range **Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!**" Neji yelled and connected with Kidōmaru's body since he couldn't move from the yellow webbing coming directly from his mouth.

Neji thought he connected every hit but was surprised to see the Sound ninja still moving and he jumped back retreating into the forest to gather himself.

'This one doesn't seem to be a pushover like the rest of his group. I guess I'll have to take him seriously.'

Kidōmaru used his harder webbing to create arrows and began shooting them at Neji. Even though they were fast, it would be impossible to make a hit with Neji's Byakugan active.

'Damn, not a single one is connecting, even the ones from what should be blind spots. It's like he can see 360 degrees.'

"Time to kick it up a notch then." He said to himself as he activated his curse seal. The patterns on it were different than Jirobo's since these were more like vines that curled into itself.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Kidōmaru said as a huge black spider with 2 orange stripes appeared on the web above Neji.

The huge spider then began birthing out babies the size of basketballs and dropping them on Neji. As they fell Neji knew he still had one trick up his sleeve that could help him out, something he hasn't shown yet. "**Rotation!**" He yelled and began releasing chakra from his body while rotating at an incredible speed to where the spiders just bounced off like nothing at first; but as more kept falling they soon slowed down his rotation thank to short strands of webs coming from the babies.

'Damn, they slowed my rotation.' Neji thought

'There!' Kidōmaru mentally yelled as he threw a kunai made from his gold webbing.

At the last second Neji released some chakra from around his shoulder and it deflected the kunai away from him. Kidōmaru wasn't having it though and released a barrage of the same kunai he had attached to webs and they launched themselves toward Neji who deflected some away before jumping away and contorting his body to narrowly avoid getting hit with one.

'Damn, it's like he doesn't have a blind spot, but that can't be it. Everyone has a blind spot and I'll find his. I just need to keep up my attack and wear him out, he'll eventually slip up enough for me to land a good hit.'

The summon kept birthing more babies than Neji could evade so he resorted to using a higher form of his Gentle Fist; "**128 Palms!**" He yelled and began slaughtering all the spiders that were falling but eventually it became too much and as he tried to rotate there were too many and he couldn't move and his right shoulder got sliced.

'Damnit, where did that come from!?'

"**Eight Trigrams 64 Pal- **arghh." Neji screamed in agony as a kunai imbedded itself in his back.

Kidōmaru began sickly laughing as he was finally making some headway on this fight. "Now let's see how you handle more!" Kidōmaru yelled releasing even more kunai to the young Hyūga.

Neji was able to dodge them more the most part but the band hold his hair got sliced and 2 more kunai found a home in his back.

At this point Neji was exhausted from using his Gentle Fist so much but he still had a mission to do, he had a promise to keep to his comrades who trust him and consider him a friend; and most importantly he still had a rematch he so dearly wanted with Naruto. With that in mind Neji stood up not accepting defeat as an option.

"I won't go down, not until I've beaten you Kidōmaru." He said as his knees were ready to give out at any second and he was visibly heaving for air.

'Damnit, I haven't felt this exhausted since my fight with Naruto back at the Chunin exams.'

'Well kid you had a good run, but it's time to end this.' Kidōmaru thought to himself as he plucked a string a certain way that made his summon cry out from above Neji and it descended upon the young man and crushed him. It began crying out and Kidōmaru didn't know why until he saw what looked like the end of impact points on his summon. "**Gentle Fist**!" Neji said hitting the spider as hard as he could until it exploded into nothing but webs and the first thing he saw was a bunch of Kidōmaru's homemade kunai coming right for him.

This time three more connected with his back leaving 6 sticking from his back.

Seeing him get up again Kidōmaru went ahead and advanced to his second stage curse mark. 'This kid is something else, he's turning out to be a lot more entertaining than I could've dreamed. I'll have to demonstrate my appreciation.' Using his golden webs he created a bow and arrow that had an insane amount of tension behind it to where the veins in Kidōmaru's arms were popping out. "Now DIE!" He yelled right after launching his arrow right towards Neji's blind spot and it impacted the ground so hard it created a crater and sent dust and debris back towards Kidōmaru.

Kidōmaru laughed thinking he finally got him since his third eyes that appeared on his forehead helps with aiming his arrows. The other noticeable changes were the two short horns coming from his forehead, his skin was now a little dark shade of brown than before, his hair was greyer and his teeth sharper along with points coming from his elbow joints.

Neji looked at the crater just able to avoid getting a killing blow by emanating enough chakra to throw it off go through his left shoulder leaving a clean entrance and exit wound. "Damn, just in time. I can't believe I was able to throw it off without even knowing where it was. Could he know my Byakugan's weakness?" He whispered

'No! How could I have missed!?'

Neji didn't wait around for answers and began running, or rather staggering to get away while pulling the kunai from his back.

This time Kidōmaru made a gold arrow with normal web acting as a string attached to the back of it as he aimed the arrow to the prodigy. 'Gentle Fist is useless if you can't get close to me, absolutely useless.' He thought launching the arrow to Neji who was still running away as best as he could.

Since this arrow had a string attached to it Kidōmaru was able to control where it was going and Neji tried to dodge by going around a tree but the arrow went right through it and drew blood before slamming into the ground.

Neji's headband got cut off his head and fell to the ground. When looking form the side all you saw is a string at Neji's head level but looking head on you see that Neji escaped death by mere centimeters since he came away with only a cut left cheek.

"A thread!?" Neji said as he collapsed and realized why he couldn't see it and that he got lucky with only a cut on his cheek.

Kidōmaru was extremely upset that even with a string he didn't kill the boy but wasn't panicking. He created a new arrow but made the tip a swirling head.

'This time, even if it hits a tree it'll slice right through it and find my target. 120% destructive power. Absolute maximum!' he thought as he released his arrow and it traveled at incredible speeds that all Neji could do by the time it got within range was turn around and the arrow went clean through his guts, through a tree and planted itself far enough that the force pulled Neji to the very tree it pierced and pinned him.

'Shit!'

"I've still got one last thing I can do, while I still have chakra flowing through my body. **Gentle Fist**." He said as he grabbed ahold of the string that guided the arrow and he began letting his chakra flow through all the way back to Kidōmaru.

The idea worked perfectly as it was a clear path to his enemy and Kidōmaru was paralyzed, temporarily, for taking in foreign chakra, and began to fall from his spot. Once he got control of his head he bit through the web and prepared to finish the fight. Even with his internal organs severely damaged, he knew all he had to do was win the fight, get back to Lord Orochimaru and then Kabuto could heal him up.

A simple plan, but not every plan is flawless.

Neji was thinking back to what Naruto had called him and what people called Naruto. They called the blond a failure and screwup, but everyone praised Neji calling him a genius, even Naruto acknowledged that sentiment.

With that resolve flowing through him Neji cut the string and began running. He should be on the floor bleeding out and dying. He shouldn't be running towards danger; but he was.

Kidōmaru was trying to retreat but Neji found him and used his Gentle Fist to make direct contact with his face and sending the Sound ninja to the ground unable to mold chakra.

"But how, you should be dead with those injuries. My last arrow should've killed you instantly, how!?"

"I knew I couldn't completely evade it so I deliberately prepared myself to take the hit. You're the strongest person I've ever fought. Not long ago the strongest person I fought at the time said something to me. 'You can do it too, cause unlike me you're not a failure.' Those were his words and all this time I've been called a genius, so I can't lose. I can't let down those who believe in me."

"The weakest one in the game always goes down first. Isn't that what you said. Well look where we are now; fate isn't something for you to decide." He said hunching over as Kidōmaru was struggling to even sit up.

"Well you look like you're creeping on death's door too kid."

Neji reached out for his headband and remembered what his father said to him when he was a child, that the bloodline of the Hyūga flows strongest within him.

"Maybe so, but I won't die as easily as this."

"Hehehehe, go ahead and try to stop it but it's too late. Sasuke left to the Sound village of his own free will."

'Sasuke is in the darkness.' Neji thought to himself.

"You're wrong Kidōmaru." He replied, "There's one who can find him in the darkness and still save him from this path." He said thinking about Naruto.

"Haha, no. Sasuke belongs to Lord Orochimaru now kid. I don't care who it is he can't save hi-" "HE WILL!" Neji interjected which surprised Kidōmaru a little.

'So calm and collected during our fight but just talking about this subject he seems so passionate about his stance.' He thought

"Because Naruto, it was you who saved me from the darkness." Neji said as his fight back in the Chunin exams ran through his head.

Neji looked up at the shining sun with a smile before throwing up and hunching back over.

"Still talking shit right to the end huh- argh." Kidōmaru said clutching his stomach with one of his six arms and rolling on his side.

Kidōmaru rolled on his back and realized he hadn't been pushed this far to his limit, 'Not since Kimimaro at least.'

With that Kidōmaru passed away and Neji laid on the ground and the feather of a bird fell right into his palm.

'I leave it to you Naruto.' Neji thought as he closed his eyes.

**With Jiraiya**

Jiraiya had heard from Tsunade about the mission to get back Sasuke and took off after Naruto in fear that this would be too great a challenge to face. 'I'm coming kid, just hang on.' He thought as he came to some injured jonin. "You guys alright? What happened?" He asked

"We got ambushed by some Sound ninja carrying a coffin of some sort. Thankfully Shizune was here and able to help patch us up." One of them said

"Master Jiraiya is that you?" Shizune asked

"Yeah, Shizune, are you alright?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine, thank you. How come you're all the way out here?"

"Naruto and some of the genin are chasing after Orochimaru's lackeys and Sasuke to bring him back. I'm going after them to make sure nothing happens to Naruto. I need you to come with me when you're done Shizune." He said

"Then let's move, you two head back to the village and report to Lady Tsunade." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The other 2 said nodding their head and leaving for home.

After a while they came to the fight scene for Choji and Jirobo and they checked Jirobo and saw that he was dead. Choji on the other hand was alive but barely, he needed medical attention right away.

"Shizune do what you can on him right now and take him home. I'll send a message to Tsunade to prepare for emergency surgery and I'll make sure Chōza knows as well. Go!" He ordered and she nodded as she quickly went to stabilize Choji as best as she could before she lifted him up and noticed how much skinnier he was, then took off for home.

As he kept traveling to find anyone else he saw far off in the distance what looked to be birds fleeing and wondered just what or who was fighting over there.

Not too long after that he came upon the final scene of Neji's fight with Kidōmaru and just like before the genin took down a Sound ninja.

'These kids are tough as hell, but also still need more training.' He thought

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" He yelled out and a purple with red accent around the eyes toad popped up. "Jiraiya, long time." He greeted

"Hey Gamagorō, do you think you can carry Neji here back to Konoha and make sure you find Tsunade and let her know Neji is in the same condition as Choji and needs immediate medical attention?"

"Don't worry about I got it boss." The toad said getting Neji loaded on his back and taking off.

"Alright now to find out what the hell those birds were flying from." He said to himself as he once again took off.

The sun was starting to move away from its apex position when Jiraiya found Temari with Shikamaru staring at a dead girl with red hair and hundreds of trees cut at the trunks.

"Uhh, someone want to explain to me what happen to the forest?" Jiraiya asked

"Ask Naruto's wife, she's the one who did this." Shikamaru replied gesturing to the blonde who had a grin on her face.

"Remind me to never piss you off." The Sannin said

"Don't piss me off or this becomes your crotch." She said with a sickly smile.

"Yup, I'm good now. So you two ok then?" He asked getting serious.

"Other than a broken finger I'm fine. Did you happen to pass by Choji and Neji? I figured they would've caught up by now." He said

"I did." Jiraiya started before pausing and looking at the ground. "You and Choji are close friends right. Same with you and Naruto isn't that right?" He asked

"Yeah, I'd say those two are my best friends." Shikamaru replied

"Choji Akimichi is in critical condition. Seems like he took all 3 of the Akimichi color pills. And you know what it means when the Red Chili pill is consumed. Incredible power boost but death is the drawback." Jiraiya said as Shikamaru's eyes grew wide thinking that he unintentionally sentence his best friend to death.

"Relax Shikamaru; Shizune is on her back to Konoha and probably already made it and is working on him now. Same goes for Neji. I sent one of my toads with Neji on his back for emergency healing and possibly surgery. Where's everyone else?" He continued

"Kiba went down the cliff over there." Shikamaru replied

"Anyone else went with him?"

"A Sound Four member did."

"Don't forget I'm not the only one who's here. Kankurō went in his direction so he'll be fine." Temari said

"Well let's make sure, and on the way you can tell me how you came away with only a broken finger Shikamaru." Jiraiya said as they took off and Shikamaru began retelling his side of the story.

**Flashback**

Shikamaru and Naruto were now the only two left since Kiba fell down the cliff into a ravine with the last Sound Four member.

Sasuke has also broken out of the coffin he was in and immediately left for Orochimaru and Naruto wanted to desperately give chase but knew Shikamaru was going to need some help first before they could persue.

"Naruto hold on!" Shikamaru yelled

"But Sasuke's getting away, we have to go after him!"

"I get that but, we still need to deal with her." He replied

"Then what's the plan and make it quick, we're running out of time." The blonde impatiently replied.

"We need to create a diversion. She knows you're the powerhouse fighter so what we need to do is throw her off." The Nara heir said quietly never taking his eyes off Tayuya.

"So what? You want me to pretend like I'm gonna attack her and then make a break for it?"

"Yeah, just make it convincing. I'll go first and then you follow, got it?" He asked

"You sure you can handle her on your own?" Naruto asked

"Honestly… I don't know. Together they're supposed to be on the level of jonin, but apart from each other they should be weaker in theory. I just hope I got a good matchup. Make sure you get Sasuke or else this whole thing will be for nothing." Shikamaru said

"Don't worry about me Shikamaru, you have bigger problems." Naruto said

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto replied with a grin.

'What the hell are they talking about, should I cast my genjutsu, or is this just part of their plan to get me to reveal myself? Damnit I hate this waiting game, but I've got no choice, I just need to stall some time for Sasuke to get to Lord Orochimaru. Fuck this whole thing.' Tayuya thought to herself watching the two leaf scum.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Shikamaru charged in with a kunai and all she could do to react was put up her flute to block.

"Pretty sturdy instrument you got there." He quipped

"Shut the hell up scum!"

"Naruto now!" Shikamaru yelled

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He yelled and 20 copies of him popped out from nowhere and they all charged Tayuya, Some went high up in the trees, other went to the left or right and some went down low to the ground; but once the real Naruto had made it clear past Tayuya the others turned to the redhead, smiled then exploded into smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA BULLSHIT ATTACK WAS THAT!" She yelled out and almost got caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Possession.

"Damn, almost had ya there."

"What the fuck was that?" She asked now getting some distance between herself and Shikamaru.

"A family jutsu, you wouldn't know of it so don't worry, a lot of people don't know it." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy tearing your ass to shreds kid." She gritted out while giving him a hateful look and clenching her jaw.

"Do you honestly think he can stop Sasuke, I mean come on, Sasuke left on his own choice, he was given Lord Orochimaru's latest curse mark and it now has the ability to be upgraded. He stands no chance." She said looking at the pineapple haired chunin.

"Look at what remains of your team. You've sacrificed one member for every fight, every obstacle. You sound pretty stupid to me for a team leader."

"You're right, we have had to thin out our numbers and do 1 on 1 fights, I can't say with confidence whether I made the right decision or not; to be honest this is my first mission as a platoon leader, so go ahead and mock me, but I trust my team to get the job done, and it doesn't matter what you say about Sasuke, he's one of us and we'll die trying to get him back home where he belongs." Shikamaru replied

"You talk big but can you really back it up, just look at yourself, you're already tired form chasing and fighting to get out of Jirobo's prison. Why go this far for one person, why sacrifice your men for one measly guy who left on his own?"

"Because I was told something once, by that blond that past you, Naruto. He told me something I'll never forget, it's a sentiment my team holds as well; 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who would abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum.' I don't know how you guys operate in the Sound, but I prefer to not be worse than scum. Every one of us will fight 'til our last breath for someone's who's been taken prisoner."

"Tch."

"Honestly I'm just a lazy, cloud-watching oaf, who isn't cut out to be a leader or bark out orders to others, but there is one thing I don pretty damn well for my teammates, that believing them. I don't believe what I did was a sacrifice, I don't believe they're dead so don't go around insulting people you don't know." He said

"Have it your way dumbass. **Summoning Jutsu!**" Tayuya yelled and three ogres appeared behind her.

"Well shit, this can't be good." Shikamaru lazily said to himself.

"Just sit back and relax as I play a melody of death for you." Tayuya said putting the flute up to her lips and began playing a certain toon that instantly froze Shikamaru.

'So this is her melody of death!?'

The ogres behind her began moving and moved in to attack at an incredible speed forcing Shikamaru on the defensive immediately.

'So that's how she controls them huh? Before they weren't moving and then once she began playing her tune they took action. Damnit these guys are quick.' He thought as he was forced back and couldn't an opening to counter.

'What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't get close to her to do my Shadow Possession because of that damn flute, and I can't just stay here and wait to be picked off.'

The ogres didn't let Shikamaru think and forced him further back and he noticed her curse mark was now activated as jagged line stretched across her face and body.

'This really isn't gonna be a cakewalk is it.' He thought as the armless ogre and the one with long hair and a club came from above to attack.

Tayuya kept playing her toon and finally the last one moved in and seeming slashed Shikamaru dead but it was just a substitution.

'Damnit, almost had him. Where are you…THERE!' She thought and sent the same ogre to attack Shikamaru who was camping in a cluster of leaves.

'Damnit, gotta move quick.' He thought and barely avoided the attack and was kept moving. He didn't have enough time to do his clan jutsu and was now facing the three ogres.

"It's over scumbag, you're trapped like a rat with nowhere to run."

"Impressive, the attacks were so well coordinated and you had them positioned right where you wanted them. That's quite a tricky tune you got. Must have taken a lot of practice."

"Well at least you figured it out, but that doesn't mean you know how to stop it."

"Fair enough, I was never really musically inclined, just ask my parents."

'So she controls each movement of those ugly bastards with specific sound sequences. It doesn't matter if I analyze it if I can't come up with a counter, and the fact remains that I don't have an ear for music. Damnit.'

"No one has ever heard this one and lived to tell the tale. Enjoy: **9****th**** Passage: Demon Revolution!**" She said and began playing a different tune.

'Damn a different one! What the hell does this one do!?'

The ogres all charged in with an all-out assault and the stitching on their mouths broke free and something began coming out of their mouths that had other mouths on them.

'What the hell is happening here?' He asked himself as he tried to dodge them but one got a "bite" of his hand and Shikamaru saw his chakra in the shape of his hand get a bite taken out of it. "What the hell is that!?" He asked as he landed on a branch with his back to the chakra stealers.

As they closed in he took out 3 shuriken and sent them towards each chakra stealer and they just went right through them. 'Gotcha.' He thought as he jumped away and revealed a paper bomb stuck to the branch he was on and the explosion went off as they collided with the branch.

'The instant he sees my Material Ghosts about to attack he evades. Idiot is smarter than I thought.' She smirked

'Damnit, I'm almost out of paper and smoke bombs and it only resulted in me being able to hide. And those ghost things let my shuriken right through them. It's like they're chakra itself, but they craved physical energy…because they're mental energy and need my physical energy to stay stable! If I fight against them I won't be able to build chakra to fight. I have to leave those things alone and go after her, only problem is I can't get close enough without those things getting in the way. I guess I could capture those three with my shadows, but they never attack together and I'm screwed if I don't get all of them. She really hasn't given me any options for offense or defense. Heh, she must be one helluva Shogi player.' Shikamaru thought, 'Let's see I've got 12 kunai, 9 shuriken, 36 feet of wire, 1 flash bomb and 1 paper bomb. Man it's really like playing Shogi without any Bishops or Rooks. Oh well.' He thought getting into his meditation pose to think of a plan.

Tayuya was still playing her tune to keep her ogres ready, 'There's no use in hiding, and unless you can predict the tune there's no way to stop them, and once I find you I'll break you like the twig you are.'

'Alright, time to get the show on the road.' Shikamaru thought opening his eyes ready to counterattack.

Shikamaru had the kunai strung up on the wire and had the paper bomb ready. 'Well guess all I can do is get it over with. 9 moves, I have to win by then.' He thought throwing the kunai with a paper bomb on it straight at a tree near Tayuya.

'One.' He thought before moving on as Tayuya noticed the kunai and bomb. It set off like it should've but she avoided the blast and landed on her feet still playing her flute.

Shikamaru kept moving into position, he set another kunai with a flash bomb above her. 'Two.'

Tayuya was scanning the area but couldn't find him. 'Three.' He thought as he launched a kunai right for her and she played a tune forcing the ogre with a two pronged claw attached to its arm to block it.

'So you're right there, rookie mistake dumbass.'

The armless ogre charged in but didn't find anything except for some wire wrapped around a small branch.

'Four.' He thought sending another kunai to cut the wire and it unleashed the tension in the branch sending the attached kunai to swing down at the redhead.

'Cheap tricks like that won't work.' She thought as the clawed ogre blocked it.

'Five, six, seven, eight.' He mentally counted as more kunai were launched but the same ogre blocked them all.

After a few seconds he threw another kunai at the string holding the flash bomb just before dropping down near Tayuya and she quickly reacted by sending all 3 ogres to him to finish this fight.

'A light bomb!? Shit he's making shadows with the flash bomb!' She thought

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu!**" He yelled and was able to get all 3 ogres' shadows.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, complete."

"But how!? How could you predict my guys' movements?" She asked, "There's no way someone like you could hear the slight differences in my musical patterns!"

"Exactly, I wasn't listening to the music. I was paying attention to something else crucial to their movement." He said as she looked down at her hands.

"Bingo, your fingers."

"That's impossible! There's no way!"

"You extend your right index and ring finger, then you place the middle finger and pinky on your left hand the same way. That sound seems to make the crab man stand at the ready. When you press your right thumb and index finger and move your left index finger and pinky, it causes the big guy with the club to charge. While you wasted time dodging and trying to find me I was observing each and every one of your finger moves and studying how it affected them. Analyzed and memorized." He said

Tayuya was pissed off at this greenhorn chunin and put her flute to her lips and began playing but they wouldn't budge. Shikamaru had full control of them.

With that Shikamaru began his counter-attack taking back one of the kunai from the crab armed ogre. They charged in but immediately Tayuya dispelled them and it was back to a 1 on 1 fight.

"Now it's my move you rat!" She said and tried to move but found it impossible, "What the hell is going on!? Why can't I move!?" She yelled

"Heh, Shadow Possession success."

"You bastard, you tricked me. You were never planning to use my ogres against me!"

"Correct, you never attack on the first, always use that as a fake." He replied with a smirk.

'I have no choice.' She thought as she upped her curse mark to stage two and he hair turned to a peach color, skin became brown and she now had horns coming out of her head.

'What the hell, her chakra just shot up out of nowhere, and she looks different too!' Shikamaru thought as he began to realize the fight was just beginning.

Tayuya was able to summon enough strength to slowly move her right arm with her flute

'Damn, what the hell is happening. She's breaking free, if I use more chakra she'll just wear me out- no I can't worry about that right now. I have to use my other jutsu.' He thought as he made the hand signs and said, "**Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu!**" and a shadow like hand began wrapping around her legs from the already connected shadow and began making its way up her body.

'Damn, that shadow is strangling my body like it's the real thing!' She thought but was defiant in letting him have his way.

"I won't let you beat me." She said bringing the flute up to her mouth forcing Shikamaru to grab the kunai and get ready.

'She's so strong, I don't how much longer I can hold her.' He thought right before she began playing a tune again.

'**Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia!**'

Shikamaru was caught in the genjutsu and was forced to release his own jutsu giving Tayuya control of her body again. He tried throwing the kunai at her but missed and his arms were stretched wide like he was on a cross.

'I can't move!' Shikamaru thought as he saw his limbs being bound by some string and soon saw his arm melt off his body and let out a scream.

'Once in second state my flute can release all sorts of nasty genjutsu, and this is especially appropriate for a rat like him, it paralyzes my prey like vermin.'

"So how does it feel to be the one tied up huh?" She asked as she grabbed the kunai he threw a minute ago. She jumped to the branch he was on, kunai in hand and kept talking. "You said something about this being your final move right? Too bad for you it's Checkmate!" She said getting ready to stab him but he put a solid punch right to her gut shocking her to the core.

"But how did you-!?"

'He broke his own finger with his shadow! The pain must've broken the genjutsu! HE WAS FAKING!'

She tried going in again but the same shadow hand caught her and stopped her from moving.

"Didn't I already tell you; the first attack is always the fake. It's basic strategy, the second one always wins the match. You may notice my second move looks a little different from before." He said and she noticed it.

He used the same Shadow Strangle but this time the distance was up close and personal make his hold much stronger than before when they were separated.

"Damn you, I got careless and came too close." She said

"Wrong, remember when you said your flute was your only weapon?" He asked and she had a realization. "My last kunai throw was a miss on purpose, I was never aiming for you at all. I knew that you had no other weapon and would pick it up and come close to me." He explained with a smirk.

The fight for control continued as they struggled against each other. Shikamaru back off for a second to come in with another punch to the gut but somehow Tayuya managed to move her left hand to block it and grab ahold of his fist. "You may have escaped my genjutsu but don't get ahead of yourself." She said

'Damn, she isn't immobilized yet, gotta finish this quickly and make it count.' He thought as he sent a shadow hand to her neck to choke her to death. The hand got to her throat and she slumped over his shoulder making him think he won but soon found that she was resisting even more causing her horns to grow out as she struggled and was able to force the hand off her throat.

It was a struggle of wills and chakra to see who'd win, Tayuya was getting the upper hand though forcing the shadow off her upper body before Shikamaru would get it back up to her throat and then it would back off again. A continuous cycle of pushing against each other.

'Damn, I'm at my limit. This is like that time with Asuma, but the chances of someone stepping in is almost 0. And I can't come up with anything! Shit I can't hold on any longer!' He thought as he dropped the jutsu and she was free again.

"Finally! YOU'RE MINE!" She yelled but was blown away but a huge gust.

"Having trouble are we Shikamaru?" Temari asked from a branch smirking at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Tayuya asked trying to hold onto the trunk of a tree.

"Allies of the Leaf Village, we're shinobi of the Sand." She said still smirking.

"Temari!? What the hell are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be back home in the Leaf?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

"I was but Lady Tsunade called for a meeting with me and wanted myself and my brother to come back you guys up as quickly as we could and here I am. Kankurō is helping out one of your other teammates while Gaara goes after Naruto to back him up." She replied

"Ah I see. Well it's a good thing Lady Tsunade was cautious and sent you guys or I'd be dead right now, so thanks." He said getting up and standing tall again.

"So you gonna give up again? I don't mind taking care of business by myself. I'm not some dainty lady afraid to break a nail or get dirty, so if you want just sit back and let me go to work, or are you gonna man up and fight?" She asked mockingly.

"I'm not about to give up, and I don't care if you're not afraid to get down and dirty any real man doesn't let a woman do the fighting for him." He quickly replied

Temari walked up further to confront Tayuya while opening up her fan to her third moon and getting ready. "So you guys are with the Leaf now? Huh you dumbasses are all over the place aren't ya?" Tayuya said and got ready to perform her genjutsu but Shikamaru was quick to inform Temari who was ready for a counter-attack.

"WATCH OUT! When she plays her flute it emits a genjutsu!"

"Oh really? Well then if that's her trick then I'll finish this in one shot. LET'S SEE YOUR SOUNDWAVES GET THROUGH THIS! **Summoning: Blade Dance!**" She yelled and Kamatari popped out riding his sickle and the current of wind tore up the surround area. Once full grown trees were now cut into oversized logs and Tayuya got caught underneath one crushed by the weight and died on impact. She reverted back to her normal self but her time was up.

"How's that?" Temari asked smirking at her work.

'Incredible, I had no idea Temari had this kind of power. Why didn't she use it against me in our fight?' He thought to himself.

"Remind me to never piss you off." He said looking out at the shaved forest.

"Don't piss me off." She said looking back with a toothy grin.

'You've got your hands full for sure Naruto. Good luck to you on that.' He thought

After taking a breather Jiraiya caught up to them and saw the deforestation.

**Flashback End**

The three finally found Kiba, Akamaru and Kankurō together with the Leaf and ninken looking like they've seen better days.

"You two alright?" Jiraiya asked checking them out.

"I'm alright, just got stabbed is all. Akamaru is the one who's really hurt." Kiba said clutching the wound over his liver.

"Kiba your liver got stabbed! You're definitely not alright." Shikamaru exclaimed

"Well, the job isn't over yet, we still need to back up Naruto." He said trying to get up but dropping back on his ass.

"Just stay down idiot, Gaara went to help Naruto. If we go after him right now to try and back up that fight we'd only get in Gaara's way." Kankurō replied

"W-wait, G-Gaara is here too!?" Kiba fearfully asked remembering the last encounter with the redhead.

"Don't worry he's changed, thanks to Naruto that is. He isn't the same psychopathic killer he used to be." Kankurō said but it did nothing to comfort the Inuzuka.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He quietly said

"So you good enough to travel kid?" Jiraiya asked

"Honestly…no I need to get Akamaru checked out. My sister will know what to do." Kiba replied to the Sannin.

"Well if that's the case then Kankurō is it?" Jiraiya asked

"That's me."

"I want you to take him home, make sure his clan attends to his ninken and then take him to the hospital. Make sure you see Lady Tsunade or her assistant Shizune, got it?" He asked

"Yeah, it's gonna take me a while to get there, but I'll do what I can." The warpainted shinobi replied

"Nonsense. I'll lend you one of my summons, they'll take you back to the Leaf and make sure you see Tsunade. **Summoning Jutsu!**" Jiraiya said and out of the smoke appeared Gamaken, one of Jiraiya's bigger summons.

"Hm, Jiraiya? What's going on?" He asked

"Hey Gamaken, I need you to run these guys back home to the Leaf and make sure they see Lady Tsunade or Shizune alright." Jiraiya replied

"Sounds easy enough." Gamaken said lowering himself to allow the two humans and one dog to board.

"One has a stab wound to the liver so be careful alright." Jiraiya said

"Got it, you focus on what you're doing and I'll take care of this." Gamaken said before leaping away and doing his best to not be ungraceful or clumsy.

"Alright so next stop is to chase after Naruto and Sasuke right?" Jiraiya asked

"Not quite, I didn't mention one detail. When Naruto and I got the coffin back some other guy that Tayuya recognized swooped in out of nowhere and took the coffin with him. Naruto is giving chase to him right now, and I can tell you this, he's stronger than all the Sound Four members put together. Naruto has a tough fight ahead of him." Shikamaru said

"Then all the more reason to get moving." Jiraiya said

"Right." Shikamaru replied popping his finger back in place.

Without them knowing Rock Lee was already on his way to assist Naruto however he could. He passed Jiraiya's group a while ago since they got off the direct path and Lee stayed right on course the whole time. He would be that back up that they need but don't realize just yet.

**End Chapter**

**Well holy shit that was a long one. I was intending to make this chapter longer by including Kiba vs Sakon & Ukon but to be honest that fight was the lamest one to and I think everyone already knows it so it wasn't as important to me to recap it. Overall I personally find Kiba a boring character when it comes to fighting, especially in the first series, so after the time skip I'll do what I can to enhance him a bit. I know some of you will call it me being lazy, but if I don't want to include something in my story I'm just not gonna include it. **

**As for the Shikamaru, and Neji fights, I kept them pretty much the same because I think those fights are already perfect with Neji needing to win while knowing his secret blind spot has been figured out and for Shikamaru the chess match he played was beautifully executed already so I don't want to touch what's already great.**

**So that leaves us only with Naruto/ Lee & Gaara vs Kimimaro fight and then the climax that will carry us into the next series; Naruto vs Sasuke, which I will change around a bit by adding more jutsu, and stuff to try and enhance the fight as much as I love it in the anime, I want to try and make it better to the level of the final fight in the show so when THAT fight happens I'll have to step it up even more and be so over the top you wanna gouge your eyes out.**

**But for real I hope you guys enjoyed this extra-long chapter there won't be many of these at all and this may be the only one (Maybe) but whatever happens I'm glad you guys are enjoying the series.**

**As you've seen me already say before REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think, don't forget to FAV and FOLLOW myself and the story to stay updated on everything Naruto's Life Redux as well as everything KingSeahawk related.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this installment and I'll see y'all next time!**

Explain why I didn't describe Tayuya's ogres on their first appearance

Next chapter Naruto v Sasuke fight


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto's Life Redux Ch. V: The End**

**Hey guys we're back with another chapter. Apologies for taking so long but I hope y'all enjoy it and I have a surprise for y'all in store in terms of Naruto's hidden power coming forth. Alright enough teasing y'all here's the fight we've been waiting for… you know after Kimimaro, Lee and Gaara show up of course.**

"What's this power? He's glowing yellow!" Temari said

"I don't know." Tsunade replied with wide eyes.

'You never cease to amaze me Naruto.' Kakashi thought to himself.

**Normal Timeline**

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he chased after the Uchiha who wouldn't look back. "Hold up Sasuke! WAIT!" He kept yelling but it fell on deaf ears. Naruto could feel the evil dripping off Sasuke but he didn't want to believe it.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice asked as Naruto jumped back and saw a teen older than him with white hair and two red dots on his forehead standing in his way.

"Who're you?" Both Sasuke and Naruto asked

"I'm merely a servant for my lord Orochimaru, here to ensure Sasuke Uchiha makes it back to my master. I'm also given the mission of disposing of any trash that threatens those plans. Please make this easy on everyone and turn back before I'm forced to kill you. I'm in a rush."

"So what. I asked for your name dumbass." Naruto said unimpressed and getting angrier by the second.

"Kimimaro." He replied

"Alright, thanks Kimimaro, now please get the hell out of my way, I have my own mission I must complete; and that's getting this asshole back home where he belongs."

"Sasuke go on ahead, Orochimaru is waiting for you." He said without breaking his gaze from the blonde.

Sasuke smirked and kept running toward the Hidden Sound. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled after and tried to make chase but Kimimaro blocked him.

"Like I said I can't have you disrupting my mission, I guess since you insist so much I'll just have to kill you." He said getting into a stance while Naruto just kept getting angrier and his chakra was now visibly showing around his body like a raging fire.

"I said…GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto yelled as his chakra completely covered his body in a blue cloak and he was generating his own wind.

'Incredible, this boy is putting off so much power. No matter, he'll die like all the rest.' Kimimaro thought as he made bones protrude from his forearms and elbows.

"What the hell is that!?" Naruto yelled in confusion.

"My kekkei genkai. I can control the amount of calcium my body produces and essentially create new bones to use as I see fit. This was special to my clan, the Kaguya clan."

Naruto really didn't care what it was he just knew he was wasting time and he was getting too angry to avoid letting the Nine Tails influence him and his chakra turned red along with his eyes.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He yelled and several hundred popped up.

Kimimaro was slightly surprised seeing such a high level jutsu be performed on this scale. 'Impressive.' He thought just before the clones started to rush him and he easily slipped through them and kept 'killing' them with such expertise. 'He's been trained pretty well, but I've been trained much harder than he could ever imagine.' Kimimaro thought as he took out all 600 clones in a mere 3 minutes shocking Naruto.

'How the hell did he beat them all that fast? No focus, I know exactly how he moves now thanks to my clones. I can take him I know it.' He thought to himself and he calmed down and his chakra color changed back to blue.

He slowly took a breath with his eyes closed and when they snapped open he was gone in a flash and reappeared with his fist being buried in Kimimaro's stomach surprising him and getting him to cough up some blood while sending him back.

"Impressive, Uzumaki. But I've dealt with better." Kimimaro said before charging back at Naruto and landing a solid punch to his jaw sending him flying back.

Naruto stood up wiping his mouth of blood and spitting some out glaring at Kimimaro.

The two charged at each other trading punches and kicks while blocking some. Neither one really gaining any ground. They separated from each other both breathing a little more than they'd like.

"Seems you're better than I originally gave you credit for." Kimimaro coldly said

"As much as I'd like to take the compliment I really don't care seeing as it's coming from you." Naruto replied

Kimimaro charged in and grew a bone straight out of his palm and thrusted it forward. Before Naruto could react a green blur appeared knocking the arm up and then kicking Kimimaro square in the chest but shielded the blow by growing an external rib cage and only sliding back a little.

Naruto's eyes grew wide seeing who jumped in and couldn't believe his eyes. "Lee!? What're you doing here, you're supposed to be back home resting!?"

"I was cleared by Lady Tsunade and was told of the situation and came straight here!" Lee said giving his signature wink and thumbs up.

'Who is this? Another one of the Leaf's reinforcements?'

"I'll take it from here Naruto, go after Sasuke and bring him home." Lee said turning and facing Kimimaro.

"Alright just be careful with him. He can increase the amount of calcium his body produces to create new bones from anywhere on his body." Naruto said looking ahead to where he saw Sasuke disappear. "Understood, I'll take things from here then." Lee said getting in his stance with one arm behind his back and the other extended out with the palm up.

Naruto started to take off and Kimimaro moved to block him but Lee moved much quicker than he thought he could and took a kick to the ribs making him skid across the ground and out of Naruto's way.

'Thanks Lee.' Naruto thought

'Good luck Naruto.' Lee thought and they both focused on the task at hand.

"So you wish to take that idiot's place. Doesn't matter to me, I'll eliminate you, then go and finish the other one." Kimimaro said

"We shall see about that." Lee said getting back in his usual stance. "Shall we begin?" Lee asked and Kimimaro nodded and just like that Lee was gone from his view and next thing he knew he was sent flying to the side thanks to a head kick from Lee.

Kimimaro got up and showed that at the last second he cushioned the blow with a thin layer of bone he summoned to his cheek and it was cracked.

"I must admit I didn't think you would be that fast. I'm impressed, but that'll be the last time you ever get one on me." Kimimaro said as the bone receded back into his skin.

Since Lee was much more adept at Taijutsu compared to Naruto he was able to go at a speed that Kimimaro was having a little difficulty keeping up with; but his moves were becoming too predictable and Kimimaro began shifting the tide of the battle and began pushing Lee back with perfectly timed counters and got Lee to trip up on his own feet while backing up.

Kimimaro tried doing the same move he did to Naruto extending a bone from his palm but Lee called for a timeout? "Wait please!" He said extending his hand and Kimimaro actually stopped since no one has ever asked for a stoppage in the heat of a battle unless they were begging for their life but Lee wasn't asking for a stoppage for that reason.

"I'm sorry, but it is time for me to take my medicine. I was hoping to finish this fight before needing to take it but I guess I got in over my head."

"Very well, make it quick." Kimimaro said backing off and allowing Lee to consume his medicine.

**Back in Konoha**

"YOU WHAT!" Guy yelled at Tsunade.

"What's the big deal Guy, Lee took his medicine with him to fight. It was against my orders but he was so headstrong who was I to stop him." She said

"You're the Hokage that's who! But that's not important! You said you had a bottle of sake with you when you last checked on him right?" Guy asked

"Yeah so what, he's old enough to drink and I doubt he thought my sake was his medicine." Tsunade said as they walked to the room Lee was recovering in.

"I need to make sure he didn't take the bottle of sake with him, if he did…" Guy trailed off in horror.

"What happens?" Tsunade asked with her eyes narrowed.

"He becomes an unstoppable machine, even I can't restrain him on my own. It doesn't even take much sake to enter his system, just the smallest drop will do the trick. He tore apart a small restaurant we were at for a team meal after a mission. It took more than myself, Neji and Tenten to finally get him restrained. Lady Tsunade you better pray he took the medicine with him. If not then we just let loose a weapon we can't control." Guy replied with fear in his voice as they finally arrived at Lee's former room.

When they walked in Guy became white as a ghost as he read the label on the bottle, "Medicine".

"Dear Kami, help us all." He said

"Damnit, I hope you don't do something stupid Lee." Tsunade said under her breath.

**Battle site**

Lee drank down his dosage and noticed it tasted different and it burned as it went down his throat.

"I don't remember my medicine tasting like this the last time I…took…it." Lee said as he began stumbling toward the end of his sentence and his cheeks became flushed along with his eyes starting to close.

'What did he drink?' Kimimaro wondered seeing as Lee was definitely not acting like himself.

Lee instantly went on the offensive thinking Kimimaro gave him a weird look. "Wh-What're…what're you looking at huh?" Lee asked wobbling around after stopping his attack and then going right back into it.

Kimimaro didn't realize he was dealing with a natural born Drunken Fist Master. His moves that were once so predictable were now impossible to see. Every attack Kimimaro used was blocked and countered perfectly by Lee.

This kept going on for about 10 minutes with Kimimaro not knowing what to do until Lee just…fell asleep?

Kimimaro peered over at the sleeping Leaf shinobi and couldn't believe he actually fell asleep in the middle of a fight.

'What the hell is he?' Kimimaro thought and couldn't react fast enough to Lee punching him square in the nose sending him back covering his nose. "Why you little-" He replied before realizing Lee was still asleep. 'How did he perfectly land a punch on me without being awake?' He wondered, 'No matter I'll finish this right now.' He thought extending bone from his palm and went to stab Lee in the head but Lee moved his head out the way, eyes closed and still seemingly asleep.

'W-WHAT THE HELL!'

Again and again Kimimaro tried to stab Lee in various spots but Lee kept moving out the way perfectly even rolling from side to side to avoid getting hit.

Kimimaro was in utter disbelief at what was happening and in his stupor Lee got up spinning and landed a back hand to Kimimaro who traded by extending his bone just a little more and swiping across to scrape his cheek drawing blood and almost instantly getting Lee to sober up.

"What happened to me? Why am I bleeding?" Lee asked

'He doesn't even know what happened!?'

"Enough games, time to finish this so I can kill your friend and ensure Sasuke makes it to Lord Orochimaru." Kimimaro said coldly.

Kimimaro had multiple new bones protrude from his forearm and sharp enough to slice through anything extend past his fist as he threw a punch straight for Lee who couldn't react fast enough.

Lee came to terms that this would be the end for him unfortunately, but fate wasn't done with the green spandex wearing ninja just yet as a wall of sand blocked Kimimaro's punch getting the two combatants to raise their eyebrows in surprise.

'This is-' Lee thought as his head snapped to behind him to see Gaara.

"Gaara?"

Gaara merely looked at Lee then to Kimimaro. Lee was able to get up as Kimimaro jumped back to distance himself from the newest opponent. Lee got right back into his fighting stance and was ready to go. For Gaara he saw that Lee was ready to jump right back into the fire and noticed the blood on some blades of grass and it reminded him of when he killed for pleasure and for his "mother".

"I'll handle this." Gaara said looking blankly at Kimimaro.

"No please do not interfere this is still my fight. Please just back me up." Lee said jogging out in front to show he was the one to fight but Gaara motionlessly send his sand to grab Lee by the ankle and make him fall into more sand.

"Just let go of me please!" Lee yelled back before wincing in pain.

"Well you're not doing anything in your present state; I've got this." Gaara said walking calmly as sand came out his gourd.

"Just don't let your guard down, he uses his bones to attack, being able to protrude them from his body for offense and defense." Lee replied from on the ground.

"Interesting, a weapon that serves as his offense and defense at the same time." Gaara mused

"You must be Gaara of the Desert; hence the name." Kimimaro said seeing more sand come out of his gourd.

'That sand is a strong defense, but definitely not a close combat fighter, but it'll be difficult to get in close.' Kimimaro thought as little bones started to break the skin on his fingertips and Gaara saw this and countered accordingly with his sand to go after Kimimaro who just jumped in the air and launched them yelling, "Digital Shrapnel!"

All the tiny fingertip bones were speeding to Gaara who quickly used more sand to block them right in their path. Gaara went on the offensive sending sand after the Sound ninja to get a hold of him but Kimimaro was dodging his attack perfectly and countering while moving around with more fingertip bones being launched which Gaara would let hit a wall of sand. Not a single move was wasted Lee noted in Kimimaro's movement.

'This level of taijutsu is incredible, every move he does has a purpose whether to evade or setup his counter. Incredible.'

"Gaara of the Desert huh, kind of a foolish nickname isn't it, you're nothing without that sand of yours!" Kimimaro said countering some more.

"Sand Shower." Gaara replied as a cloud of sand began to rain down on Kimimaro who never noticed it collecting up there. The Kaguya clan member tried to move out of its range but found two arms of sand wrapping his ankles up as the sand rain kept pelting him and gathering around him and up his legs.

"As long as I have it I can do anything. The only fool here is you! If I need more sand I can simply use the earth we're standing on to make more." The redhead continued as a small tornado of sand swirled around the bone user.

'Of course, he's been feeding his sand under the ground and grinding it up, creating new and unlimited sand for this fight.' Lee thought impressed at how much Gaara has grown in such a short amount of time that it was almost unreal.

"You did it." Lee said getting excited that the fight was over. "Not yet, **Sand Burial!**" Gaara said closing his extended hand into a fist as his sand crushed the target and blood began pouring out of the sand.

"When I look at this guy he reminds me of him, Uchiha, his eyes are the same as Sasuke. Seeking to prove the existence of their own existence." Gaara said.

Elsewhere Naruto was still chasing after Sasuke as they were approaching their fated battlefield The Valley of the End.

Back with Gaara and Lee, Kimimaro activated his curse mark to go to the first stage as he remembered who he was. Soon he fought his way out of the sand revealing his form. Parts of skin were gone and you could see the bone below. His curse mark were a bunch of vertical and horizontal lines going north and south.

"More bones, he a monster, a freak." Gaara said getting ready for the fight to continue once more.

"Well he's certainly a nuisance." Lee added

"I admit I underestimated you but I assure you that'll be the last time I get caught in your sand." Kimimaro said and Gaara just got into a wider stance and began going through a bunch of seals as the wind kicked up and sand began coming out of the ground. "**Sand tsunami!**" Gaara yelled and Kimimaro did his best to avoid it but got caught up in the literal tsunami of pure sand and it spread to the surrounding forest carving it up.

"This time for sure, you had to have done it!" Lee said

"Not yet, **Giant Sand Burial!**" Gaara said slamming his palms onto the sand and getting it to increase the pressure of the sand to crush anything within it. It created its own miniature earthquake and Lee noted his growth once more.

"Why won't he give up?" Gaara asked which surprised Lee.

Below the sand Kimimaro's curse mark advanced once more turning his skin to a shade of grey and he grew a tail. His eyes and sclera changed color; he didn't even look human anymore, especially with 6 bones protruding from his back. When he emerged Gaara tried to trap him in another Sand Coffin but he seemingly walked right through it and began sprinting at them with his new form.

"W-What is he!?" Lee exclaimed at the appearance of the sound ninja.

Gaara kept trying to send more sand to crush him but Kimimaro was too fast for him so he decided to put a wall of sand up but Kimimaro went right through and slammed his shoulder into Gaara sending him back and cracking his armored shell.

Lee tried to intervene and attack but Kimimaro swatted him away like a bug, but Gaara acted quickly getting sand to come between them and softening the blow, but Lee knew he needed to stay out of this fight.

"I'm growing tired of this sand so I'll take you out first Gaara." He said as he pulled his spine out of his back. And used it like a whip to wrap around Gaara who put up sand around him to protect him. Kimimaro then used the four bones coming from his forearm to spiral and grow into a giant spear.

"This is bone is my strongest, it'll bore right through you defenses and all." Kimimaro claimed and tried to hold back a cough that he knew all too well. 'Damnit, I don't have much time left. Going into this form is cutting my lifespan. I need to end this quickly.

"**Shukaku's Shield!**" Gaara said as a smaller version of Shukaku came up from the ground with its stomach being the striking point of the spine from Kimimaro.

Kimimaro attacked with his bone spear trying to bore through and he was making progress as Gaara tried to hold it back, but one by one cracks were beginning to show on the bone spear and you could hear it crack before eventually flaking away.

"How can this happen!?"

"I took the strongest materials from the earth and fused them with my sand using chakra." "Tell me that's a kekkei genkai right?"

"It belonged to the Kaguya clan, but now belongs to me and me alone."

"So you're the last of your clan eh. Then your clan perishes today." Gaara replied

"That might very well be the case. My body has weakened and might not last much longer, however I will still live on, because I'm not alone."

"You're not alone you say."

"That's right, my existence has been subsumed into Lord Orochimaru's ambition, that means a part of me will survive in Lord Orochimaru's heart forever."

"He brainwashed you well, you sad little pawn." Gaara said as Shukaku disappeared and a sand whirlpool appeared beneath Kimimaro and began making him sink.

"I'll bury you 200 meters under the earth where pressure is so great you won't be able to move a finger in there until the end of time." Gaara said sending him under.

"Dance… Braken Dance!" Gaara heard from within the sand as towers of bone began shooting up from the ground. Covering the entire area and reaching him to the tops of the trees. Thanks to some quick thinking Gaara got himself and Lee out of harm's way floating on some sand above the newly created bone forest.

"Once again you show your incredible powers, thank you Gaara." Lee said

"I wouldn't call it incredible; I just have the sand do my bidding, it's second nature now." They looked out around them amazed at the power Kimimaro held.

Elsewhere Kimimaro was in a dark place with his seal lit up. "Lord Orochimaru forgive me." He said remembering back to their invasion of the Leaf and how his illness was catching up to him and he wasn't able to lead his team into combat. His seal now pulsing as Gaara's words rang in his head about being a pawn. "You're wrong! You're wrong!" Kimimaro yelled out remembering everything about Orochimaru.

"A tenacious opponent, but it's over. We won't being seeing him in this life." Gaara said

"Good." Lee replied nodding to his enemy turned comrade.

"My strength is gone, we must descend." Gaara said feeling weak.

"I am not his pawn! He is the one…the only one who ever gave my life meaning!" Kimimaro yelled appearing from of the towers of bone catching the duo off guard and unprepared to counter or react.

"But how could the likes of you ever understand that!" He yelled going in for the kill with his bone spear was stopped just short of Gaara's eye. Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan was officially dead. The Kaguya clan was now extinct.

After descending to the actual forest and resting against some trees they finally caught some rest and their breath. "It was sheer luck. I should've been killed."

"No, it was not meant to be. My sensei always says a good ninja makes his own luck."

"You mean that meddlesome mother hen."

"Guy sensei is nothing of the sort, he only stepped in that once and only because I was not strong enough. I am grateful to you for having saved my life but I will not let you speak ill of my sensei."

"So you're another one eh? You have someone in your life whom you honor and revere so much that every hurt inflicted on them is inflicted on you as well and the closer they are to you the greater the pain." Gaara said remembering Kimimaro's words.

"To feel so strongly for someone you'd fight for them and die for them. You and Naruto Uzumaki have this in common. However what if this person you honor and would even die for is not a virtuous person?" Gaara posed

"Impossible such a person would be unworthy of honor or respect." Lee strongly replied

"No perhaps the companionship of an evil person is preferable to loneliness." Gaara replied

The two thought about it while catching some more air for a while longer until Jiraiya, Temari and Shikamaru showed up.

"Gaara! You ok?" She asked her little brother looking worried.

"Yes, just a little tired from my fight…thank you." He replied

"Of course." Temari said hugging him.

"Lee!? What're you doing here!?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

"I came here to assist you guys on your mission. I couldn't sit by in the hospital while the rest of you were out on this mission, especially Neji risking his life. How is he?" Lee asked and it grew deathly silent.

"What?" Lee asked

"He's in critical condition Lee. He's already being taken back to the Leaf for Tsunade and Shizune to check out along with Choji and Kiba. Shikamaru is the only one who's come out okay with only a broken finger which he's put back in place. We didn't know you were out here but it seems like your help was an unforeseen necessity, so thank you. You two should head back to the Leaf to recover properly, especially you since I hear you just got out of surgery recently. You definitely shouldn't be moving around; Tsunade is an incredible medic but she can't instantly get you to 100% if you need surgery. There's only so much she can do before the body has to take over and heal on its own." Jiraiya said

"Shikamaru." Temari said looking at him seriously.

"What's up?" He asked

"I need you to go with them, back home. If something happens they're going to need a strategist who has recovered some chakra and stamina."

"Yeah, I can do that. Just make sure Naruto comes back home to us." He replied

"Don't worry about that. With Master Jiraiya and I going after him no matter how the fight ends he'll have family right there to help." She said getting Shikamaru to nod in respect.

"You got any more summons Master Jiraiya?" The Nara heir asked

"Yeah, don't worry about that one bit, I've got plenty of toads for us to use. I don't I've used this many before though for one mission." Jiriaya replied summoning another huge toad by the name of Gamahiro.

"Heya Hiro!" Jiraiya greeted with a grin.

"Jiraiya good to see you. I've heard the news from the others, anyone I need to take back?"

"Glad that you're filled in, I need you to take back those three. Get them to Tsunade and Shizune, they'll take it from there." Jiraiya said

"Anything I need to be careful about injury-wise?" Hiro asked

"No, just exhaustion and a broken finger that's been put back in place, thanks buddy." Jiraiya said as Gaara lifted them up to Gamahiro's head.

"Thank you." Gaara said shocking Shikamaru at how polite the redhead was, 'He's definitely changed, and it's thanks to Naruto.' Shikamaru thought to himself smiling.

"Alright get you ready you three, we're about to get goin!" Hiro said leaping away.

"You ready Temari?" Jiraiya asked but the blonde was clutching her chest where her heart is. She was frozen with her eyes wide.

"Hey you okay!?" He asked getting closer and could hear her breathing pick up in short rapid fashion. 'What the hell is going on? Is she having a panic attack?' He thought and helped her sit down.

"Everything alright down there?" Gamabunta asked

"I think she's having a panic attack; can you go back to Mt. Myoboku and get some of Ma's special tea?" Jiraiya asked

"Sure thing just give me a few minutes." Gamabunta said poofing away as Jiriaya held Temari's hand to try and get her to calm down, "Look at me, everything is going to be alright. Naruto is going to be alright. When the fight is over you'll be able to hold him in your arms again and we'll get him home, he'll get some time off where you can make sure he's alright and give him the comfort he still needs. Believe it or not he's doing his absolute best to open up to you and I had to make him realize the situation you were in too. You've done such a great job putting a smile on that idiot's face that I'm glad that I'll be able to call you my goddaughter in just a few years." Jiraiya said and noticed her breathing slowly come back to normal as she processed his words.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him hugging him and crying her eyes out. Neither one not knowing what the hell was going on since this was completely out of character for the normally serious and stoic kunoichi originating from Suna.

"I'm just so worried for him. I just can't help but feel like he's in trouble and he needs my help and I hate feeling helpless. This whole time we've been behind him not making any ground and even now I'm just wasting our time… damnit I'm so pathetic!" She cried

"Hey, enough of that crap of you being pathetic. You're one of the most promising kunoichi I've ever seen at your age. You and Naruto are going to do great things and you'll get that family that I know you've always wanted." "BUT WHAT ABOUT THIS FEELING! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M FEELING DO YOU!" She yelled at him as more tears streamed down her face as she tried to put on an angry face but couldn't.

"The sad thing is I do understand." Jiraiya said with a grim look. "A long time ago Orochimaru fled the Leaf. I was the only one who was sent after him and I tried my best to get him to come home. He was more than a friend to me and much more than simply a teammate; he was my brother and it hurt to see him turn his back on me and everyone else back home we considered family. I tried everything I could but I wasn't strong enough to bring him home. I know exactly what you're feeling, you're scared, worried, anxious and so much more all bottled up inside of you. I was the same way when I was chasing down Orochimaru and I haven't stopped chasing for him all these years later, I haven't given up hope on searching for him and bringing him home." Jiriaya said as Temari listened to him tell the story of his attempt to bring him home.

"I'm sorry Master Jiraiya I didn't mean to-"

"Nonsense. You don't need to apologize to me sweetheart, I've lived much longer, have seen much more so naturally I know much more. I don't blame you for yelling at me and I'm certainly not mad. I understand where you're coming from so there's no need for apologies okay Temari." He replied with a soft smile.

"Yeah." She said wiping her tears away and giving him a small smile back and Gamabunta appeared again with the tea.

"Ah good time Bunta." Jiraiya said

"As usual."

"Tell Ma I said thanks for this." Jiraiya said

"Already did, she said to make sure you come by more often." Bunta replied

"I'll try my best."

"Here drink up this'll help you calm down and give you back your energy." Jiraiya said handing a cup to Temari, "How can this relax me and energize me at the same time?" She asked

"Honestly… no clue, Toad secret. Even I don't know and I've been contracted to them for years." Jiriaya said putting emphasis on the word 'years'.

"Wow, well I guess I shouldn't question it then huh?" She replied

"Yup, and before you ask, yes it actually works." He said drinking some down himself.

"Hey Jiraiya, I've got some news from Konoha by the way." Bunta said

"Yeah? What is it?" The white haired sage asked.

"The one called Choji is in surgery with Tsunade right now and the Hyuga boy, uh what was his name?" "Neji." Temari replied

"Yes, yes, Neji that's it. Lady Shizune is working on him right now too. The others should be close to home by now."

"Okay thanks for the update buddy. Stay ready to move out any minute okay?" Jiraiya requested

"You know me." He replied as he took a look at Kimimaro's handy work and thought about clearing it out so they'd have a path. Slowly but surely Gamabunta was cutting down that bone forest until it looked like an open clearing.

**The Valley of the End**

Naruto and Sasuke stood on the huge statue heads of Hashirama and Madara respectively. "Sasuke… don't do this." Naruto begged

"Just stay out of my way dumbass." Sasuke spat back.

"So be it." Naruto quietly said before launching across the waterfall with his right arm cocked back. Sasuke followed suit with his left arm cocked back. Sasuke avoided Naruto's attack in midair while landing his punch to Naruto cleanly sending him to the lake below; but Naruto wasn't going down that easily as he threw some ninja wire and got it to wrap around Sasuke's waist and pulled hard enough to send Sasuke face first into the water before he fell in.

After a few seconds they both surfaced and climbed out onto the water and were just staring at each other. Neither one making a move until a leaf dropped onto the water.

In an instant the two met in the middle with their right forearms slamming into each other and two audible cracks were but neither one acknowledged it as anger and hate were filled in the eyes of Naruto and Sasuke respectively. Naruto quickly followed it up with a left knee to the ribs sending Sasuke towards the waterfall.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled sending a huge fireball back to the Uzumaki while flying back and landing on the waterfall and pushing off to get behind it. Naruto dodge to the right but Sasuke predicted this and landed two quick punches to the face followed by a spinning side kick to the stomach and sending him crashing into a cliff wall and falling into the water.

Sasuke began to walk away breathing a little more than he thought he should as he looked down at the water looking at himself he the water change colors from blue to crimson. Sasuke breath caught in his throat and he slowly turned to where Naruto fell into the water and saw it boiling. The water exploded and a cyclone shot up into the sky with Naruto on top of it and after a while it slowly died down and lowered the blond to the surface of the lake.

Naruto was sitting on his shins looking blankly up at the sky wondering just what happened to make Sasuke go this way. Was it his fault? Was it because he never reached out to him when they were little kids? So many questions swirled through his mind as he thought back to all the times he was younger and the interactions he had with Sasuke.

His head slowly fell down and he locked eyes with the raven haired boy. They stared into each other's souls until Naruto's eyes went from blue to red and his pupils became that of the Nine Tails. Not only that but a crimson colored chakra began to cover Naruto's body and it was bubbling like boiling water. Naruto's canines elongated and he crouched down like a fox ready to strike its prey. The sheer heat Naruto was giving off was creating steam from his hands and feet.

Naruto let out a snarl and in an instant he was gone. The surface of the water barely moving. The next Sasuke knew he was being sent back and felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see a slash mark and blood leaking out. Naruto had struck him and he didn't register until far after it happened. Naruto moved in again at a blinding speed punching Sasuke right on one of the slash marks.

Sasuke would've screamed out in agony but he slammed right into the cliff opposite of where he sent Naruto and spat up blood and heard some cracks and felt his ribs flare up in pain. 'Shit, first my arm and now a couple ribs. He isn't playing around this time.' Sasuke thought as he noticed the slight bulge in Naruto's forearm disappear. 'He can heal broken bones!'

Naruto let out a beastly scream that shook the surface of the water and made any living creatures nearby flea in fear. Once more Naruto charged in as Sasuke tried to climb out of the human shaped crater he was put in but was instantly sent even deeper into the cliff courtesy of Naruto's fist.

This time the Uchiha felt his sternum crack and his breathing became ragged. 'Shit, he's going to kill me at this rate, not bring me back.' He thought right before a crimson claw pulled him out of the hole and sent him skipping across the water's surface like a smooth stone.

"Guess I have no choice but to use it." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan. Naruto began moving erratically not giving Sasuke a clear indication of where his attack was coming from and this led to the Uchiha get beat even more. A broken nose, severely bruised right thigh, possibly a ruptured liver and stomach later Sasuke stood against the cliff he sent Naruto into looking down at the water trying to catch his breath.

"It's no use, no matter the distance it won't matter if I can't see him coming." He said in anger as he began channeling more chakra to his whole body to hopefully reinforce it from further damage and to go longer.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT NARUTO! TO KILL ME! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN ANYWAYS, YOU HAVE AN UNUSUAL POWER, BUT IT'S NOTHING I CAN'T HANDLE!" He yelled down pissing off the Jinchuriki even more who only screamed even louder than before.

Naruto charged in just like he has been but this time was different. Sasuke could finally see Naruto moving and could see his attacks. 'I've got you now!' Sasuke dodged every punch Naruto threw and on the last one he slipped his guard, got behind him, wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist ignoring the burning sensation he felt and suplexed Naruto headfirst into the cliffside and the result was the blond's body going limp.

"Stay down this time damnit." Sasuke said as he dropped to the water's surface once more and laid down looking up at the sky to catch his breath. 'He put up a better fight than I ever thought possible.'

Naruto's body slowly began to peel out of the hole and falling to the water. Sasuke looked closely and noticed Naruto was looking dead into his soul. 'Shit!' He thought jumping back as Naruto landed on the water upright. Sasuke charged in for a change and began his lion's barrage and successfully landed all the hits he needed.

Sasuke landed on water and was ready to charge in but Naruto appeared from the water pissed to hell and swiped his arm and it was so strong he created a wave that was going towards Sasuke and It towered over the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't know how to avoid it and didn't see the chakra arm construct burst a hole straight through the wave latching onto Sasuke and slamming him back into the cliffside. Sasuke again coughed up more blood and wondered just how much longer this was going to continue. Two more chakra arms grabbed onto the cliffside and acted like a slingshot pulling Naruto towards him.

'Gotta move damnit! MOVE!' Sasuke thought seeing Naruto coming in with a right punch and just as he got in range Sasuke used a left upper kick than slammed into his jaw sending him back. Sasuke jumped out of the hole grabbing a kunai from his pouch and plunging it in Naruto's stomach all the way to the hilt and pushing off before performing another jutsu. "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled and the flames enveloped the blond Uzumaki as he fell into the water with a huge splash. "**Chidori!**" Sasuke said and let the lightning touch the water and everything in the water got electrocuted. Sasuke kept at it for a whole minute to make sure he got Naruto.

It was a long minute for Sasuke but when it passed he let it go and began walking away. Naruto slowly climbed out of the water and called out to him, "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet, you're coming home." Naruto said with obviously burns on his body.

Naruto climbed out of the water and stood by the foot of Hashirama while Sasuke stood by his ancestor's. Both Leaf shinobi were breathing heavy, burnt, bloody and broken beyond belief. Normal humans would've died or passed out at this point but sheer will with a hint of adrenaline was keeping these two going.

"Just stay out of my way damnit! You have nothing! From the very beginning you were on your own! You don't know what it's like to have that taken away from you! Especially from your own brother!" He yelled as his curse mark advanced to its second stage.

"You're right. I have been on my own for a long time. But I created bonds and you're one of them! I can't just let you walk away from us Sasuke!" Naruto yelled holding his right hand open charging up a Rasengan while Sasuke charged up a Chidori in his left.

The two jumped at each other and collided attacks. Neither one was giving an inch and soon a black orb encased the two and soon expanded and forced the water falling to be redirected over the orb. The black mass soon began turning white and in the middle Sasuke had his arm plunged through Naruto chest with the Chidori still screaming.

"I'm…I'm sorry Sasuke. I really am. Go ahead…finish the job." Naruto said with the light fading from his crimson eyes and Sasuke was shook to the core. Naruto was apologizing and practically begging for death.

Sasuke stopped the jutsu and pulled his arm out and let Naruto fall coldly to the ground and unconscious. Sasuke looked down at him and soon rain started to fall and his headband came undone, clanking next to the blond's head.

After that Sasuke was gone, he successfully fled to Orochimaru. Naruto was finally found by Jiraiya and Temari 10 minutes after Sasuke left. Temari was the first to reach him and was frozen seeing the hole in his chest and the blood that was streaming into the water. Jiraiya's body went cold, he felt exactly like he did when Nawaki died. How would Tsunade react!? He thought but pushed it aside when Temari screamed in horror and got down begging Naruto to get up.

Jiraiya created a clone and he walked up to Temari and put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and clung to the Sage and bawled her eyes out begging him to save Naruto. Jiraiya scooped her up while his clones picked up the boy and it was heavier than normal and felt lifeless. "We're losing him." The clone said and Jiraiya placed Temari on Gamabunta's head and came back going through some hand signs and when he finished he touched Naruto's head and he froze his body in time. Blood was no longer leaking; his body was now sealed in time."

They quickly hopped on Gamabunta and made for home. It took two hours with Gamabunta pushing his legs as hard as he could. When they made it to the gates Temari was finally awake and composed as best as she could, not being able to look at her near dead fiancé. They hopped off and made off to the hospital bursting through the door calling for Tsunade.

Tsunade was down the hall and heard Jiraiya calling her name with authority. Tsunade came down the hall to see a broken Naruto covered in blood. "This way." Tsunade said getting her medic side going.

Naruto was in surgery for hours but Tsunade couldn't fully heal him. His broken sternum wasn't healing and she didn't know why. She tried over and over but it was like his body was rejecting the healing force. She couldn't figure it out, if this was a normal human it would accept the chakra but why was _he_ not accepting it? Then it hit her, The Kyuubi. Something was going on internally that the Kyuubi was purposely rejecting the chakra for whatever reason.

Tsunade decided to gamble on the Kyuubi wanting to heal him on his own. She exited the room to see Temari waiting with longing eyes. "He's out of the way, but I think the Kyuubi doesn't want me to heal his broken Sternum. Why? I have not clue, but he's out of harms way. I just don't know how long it'll take for him to wake." She said sitting down and hugging her fellow blonde who tried her best not to cry.

"I wish I could have better news for you and stay longer but I need to check on the other's from the mission. Keep in touch okay sweetheart." Tsunade said walking away to making sure Choji is still okay and that Neji is done with surgery.

"I'm sorry Temari." A voice said and the blonde turned to see Shikamaru looking at the ground.

"What?" she replied

"I-I'm sorry. I should've been better on this mission. I failed and now Naruto is in trouble. I-I'm so sorry." He said breaking down.

Temari stood up and walked over to him getting him to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were strong and held little emotion. She slapped him hard across his face getting him to look back in shock.

"Don't you remember your psychological training? With every mission comes sacrifice." Temari said

"Training and reality are two different things." The Nara heir replied. "I thought I knew about missions, what it meant to be a shinobi. Now after this mission, my first as a squad leader, only one things clear; I'm just not cut out to be a shinobi." He continued

*sigh* "Honestly all you men have such fragile egos."

"I thought all I had to do was depend on everyone else for this mission, some leader. I should've done more…I just didn't have the strength." He said balling his fist up. "It's all my fault." He said and Temari narrowed her eyes, "You afraid of getting hurt?" She replied and this froze Shikamaru for couple of seconds before he turned to walk away.

As he walked down the hallway his father was leaning against a wall that would take him in a different direction in the hospital. "Shikamaru." Shikaku said and his son stopped.

"A girl disrespects you like that and you just walk away?" He challenged

"You bet I do. Standing around and arguing just isn't my thing. That's something girls like to do." He countered

"And what're you? You're not a man that's for sure. As far as I see you're nothing more than a coward." The man pressed.

Temari could hear the whole conversation and slightly felt bad for him. This was the lowest point in his young shinobi life and he's already getting railed by his own family. It was different if she did it because she isn't family so he can brush it off but coming from family is sure to stick and sting more.

"You think if you quit missions will just stop? Someone's gotta do it. Your comrades will be sent out again on other missions with someone else leading them. They'll face the same risks and some of them might not make it. Ones you might have saved had you been there to lead them. How are you going to feel then? You've got a chance to reflect on your mistakes and to learn from them. Use your failures to make yourself a better leader. You won't help your friends by running away, instead make yourself stronger for their sake. So that the next mission goes perfectly and everyone gets back safe. The choice is simple, you're either a leader or coward…so which are you?" Shikaku said

For an entire hour Shikamaru stood there contemplating everything his father said to him and also what Temari said. Tsunade came back to check on Temari and saw Shikamaru and decided to deliver some good news for him. "Choji's alright and out of harm's way. He'll make a full recovery. I have to thank you Shikaku for the invaluable research your clan has done. It was extremely detailed and helpful." She said

"Thank you." Shikaku replied

Just seconds later Shizune came running down the hall since she heard Naruto made it back. She saw her master and decided to report the news on her end. "Lady Tsunade! Neji Hyuga is set to make a full recovery!" "Good." Tsunade replied, "What about Naruto and Master Jiraiya?" She inquired to her master.

"Jiraiya is alright, same with Temari and her siblings. Naruto was in critical damage with a hole in his chest and some burns but I've healed him. The only left is for his tenant to heal his sternum, but he's out of harms way." The older blonde said.

"I've also gotten a report that Kiba and Akamaru are alright and resting in the Inuzuka compound and are set to make a full recovery." Shizune said getting her master to nod in approval.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Tsunade called out, "Your mission was a failure. However everyone's alive and that's the most important thing." She said with a small smile.

Shikamaru was now crying tears of relief hearing that none of his friends had been lost for nothing. "Next time the mission will go perfectly." He said sobbing

A couple of days passed and Temari spent everyday staying with Naruto and waiting everyday to see if he would wake. Around morning time 4 days after Naruto woke but it wasn't normal. His eyes were still crimson red with slitted pupils. Immediately in a blind rage he slammed Temari into the wall with his hand around his throat Temari lifting her off the ground and choking the life out of her as her eyes were filled with fear. Jiriaya burst into the room and slapped a seal onto him Naruto forcefully sealing away the demon chakra and Naruto collapsed with his head banging off the tile floor.

Temari massaged her throat and was trying to catch her breath and regain her bearings. "What the hell was that?" She asked

"Seems like when he went unconscious the Nine Tails was still in control and didn't give up control when he woke." The Sannin replied

"What's different about what you did?"

"I sealed it away. It's completely different. I forced the chakra back to where it should be; in the seal. When he wakes he'll be normal." Jiraiya said setting him on the bed again.

"Go ahead and get some rest kid, and just so you know I'm going to offer him a chance to get stronger. He'll go on a training trip with me for 3 years and I'll work him into the ground. Just giving you a heads up." Jiraiya said as Temari made her way out of the room.

"Temari." Jiraiya called out. "He'll get it under control and master the chakra of the fox." Temari could only nod and turned to walk away still freaked out at what just happened.

3 more days passed and Naruto finally woke up and Jiriaya was right there when he woke. "Glad you finally woke up. Remember anything?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto thought back and a memory of his hand choking Temari flooded his mind and guilt just washed over him and he immediately began looking around until Jiraiya put a firm hand on his shoulder to center him. "Relax, she's at home training."

"Did I? Did I really attack her?" He asked tears brimming.

"Depends on your perspective. You physically; yes. You consciously; no. The fox was in control when it happened; but that doesn't excuse you not having control of the chakra inside of you. Which is why-" "Teach me! Take me under your wing again and teach me! I need to get stronger; I need to control the Nine Tails power." He said with eyes begging the older man.

"I don't know kid. You think you can handle being on the road and training one on one with a Sannin?" he asked

"I don't have a choice; I have to get stronger so I can protect everyone and bring back Sasuke!"

"Glad to hear." Jiraiya said taking out a scroll and unsealing some of his clothes. "Put these on and check out. We leave now." Jiraiya said looking at the wide eyed teen with a huge smile on his face. "What about Temari?" He asked

"No time to say goodbye to anyone. Get your clothes on and let's go. We need every second we can to train together; unless you really don't want to." Jiraiya said smirking and Naruto got dressed in an instant and left to the front desk of the hospital to be discharged.

"So what's the plan Pervy-sage?" He asked with a grin and getting the Sannin to groan, "Just when I thought you'd stop calling me that."

"Hehe. Gotta keep you on your toes." Naruto replied as the two laughed walking away from their home and getting ready for their 3 year training trip.

**End Chapter**

**Well shit finally I got this done. Took me forever to find the motivation to come around and finish this chapter especially when I got to the Naruto-Sasuke fight. Nevertheless I still got it done and I'm excited we get to begin the Shippuden portion of this story.**

**So you guys know the normal spiel Review! Fav and Follow myself and the story to get notified as soon as it drops. Thank you for the patience of putting out this chapter and hope you enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto's Life Redux Ch. VI: Not So Welcome Home**

**Alright so we're back with Chapter number 6 in this series. I know some people didn't like how the fight turned out but…oh well, that's why I'm the author and you're the reader. If you think you can write better go ahead and DM your story and I'll actually look at it.**

**Other than that fuck this, fuck you, fuck everything…ok let's start.**

"You sure you wanna try this? It's never worked before!?"

"What're you talking about? We've barely tried it." Naruto replied

"And they've failed every time! Baka!"

"Well it won't this time!"

"And how the fuck do you know that!?"

"Because this time we're married Tema-chan." Naruto said smiling

"I hate how much I actually trust you right now, but whatever." She said letting a smile smirk out.

"That's the spirit! **Uzumaki Clan Secret Art: Flying Weasel Rasen-Cannon!**" Naruto yelled being flung.

**Normal Timeline**

"You excited to be home kid?" Jiraiya asked his pupil.

"Yeah, just worried that Temari's gonna kick my ass as soon as she sees me."

"What're you talking about?"

"Really?" Naruto deadpanned "You made me leave without saying goodbye to her. She's gonna kill me then you then bring me back with Baa-chan's help just to kill me again."

"Weeeeeelllllllll. I guess that's true but come on we had to get started immediately."

"I swear if she hits me in any way you owe me some fucking food." Naruto replied putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the sun with a smile.

It felt good to be back. He knew why he lost to Sasuke even though he was the better ninja and fighter, it was simple really, almost unbelievable. He lost focus, he saw red, anger and hate took over his whole being and he wasn't fighting like himself. He was fighting like the fox, a rabid animal, Jiraiya and Naruto talked and came to the conclusion that had Naruto been in control of his emotions and kept the fox at bay then he would've succeeded in his mission without a doubt. He's too skilled yet letting the fox have control proved to be a fatal mistake to the mission.

"Don't forget your training now alright Naruto. You're 18 you should be well in control of your emotions. I know you want to bring him back, but you need to be in control. Oh and remember he's been trained by a Sannin now, so his game has leveled up for sure, so be prepared and take no chances the next time you face him, got it?" Jiriaya stated

"Yeah, I'll do better next time." Naruto replied his smile dropping only for a moment which Jiriaya noted.

'**Hn, stupid brat. I'll get out of here eventually and I don't care if it comes at the expense of you dying. Fourth Hokage offspring.' Kurama mentally sneered**.

They kept on walking to their destination and soon came to see the giant gates. "Well here we are kid. Home sweet home. Can't wait to see Tsunade after 3 years." Jiraiya said with a big smile that only made Naruto smile even more.

They soon walked through the gates without checking in because… they don't need to, they're citizens of the Leaf already. But Izumo and Kotetsu were both shocked at seeing who was walking in. They recognized Jiraiya but seeing the blond with longer hair and standing almost as tall as Jiraiya was a shock.

"Was that the fourth Hokage with short hair or am I seeing things?" Izumo asked

"I think that was Naruto. I can't believe how big he's gotten. He's almost as tall as Master Jiraiya now." Kotetsu replied to his friend.

"Alright you know the plan Naruto, gotta check in with Tsunade and then you're free to go." He said

"Right!" "Oh and don't forget this, you know who this goes to." Jiraiya said handing over the gift for Naruto to deliver. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll love it." "He better it's the first copy anyone's getting." Jiraiya boasted

As they were walking towards the tower they also ran into Temari and Shikamaru and everyone instantly froze. Naruto was fearful for his life, Jiraiya was curious to see how things would play out and Shikamaru was also a little scared for Naruto since he heard straight from the horse's mouth that Naruto left without saying goodbye. Temari? She was pissed but she didn't show it, she just had a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"So glad to see you again Naru-kun." She said sashaying up to her soon-to-be husband.

"I'm glad to see you too Tema-chan." He said kinda stiff afraid of the beating he just knew was coming his way.

"Why so stiff, relax. I'm not gonna hit you or anything." She replied with an eyes closed smile that had venom laced on the lips.

"R-r-r-right. I was just about to go check in with Granny Tsunade, what're you two up to?" He asked

"Just got debriefed about the Sand and Leaf holding the chunin exams together again." Shikamaru replied to try to ease the tension.

"Wait again!? What do you mean again!?" Naruto exclaimed

"Oh that's right, well while you were off training with Master Jiraiya we held a Chunin Exams along with the Sand playing as host for the Second and Third round. We're in talks about doing it again and figuring out how to make it different this time around." He said

"Damnit I missed it! You gotta tell me who's already been promoted!" Naruto yelled in a panic getting random people to look at him with a weird expression on their face.

"Well Neji made it and even went a step further and made it to Jonin. Everyone else has ranked up to Chunin." Shikamaru said and Naruto's face became a ghost. "E-everyone?" he asked

"Yup, Temari here even became a Jonin along with Kankurō and they trained some new academy students." Shikamaru replied as Naruto looked to Temari to see if it was true and she only smiled and nodded her head.

Just then Naruto had a thought, "Gaara, what about Gaara?" He asked franticly. "Gaara went ahead and has become the Kazekage of my home." Temari replied opening her eyes to see Naruto's widen in shock. "K-Kazekage huh. Good for him, I'm happy for him. This means I have to become to Hokage now." Naruto said with the usual fire in his eyes.

"Well as nice as this reunion is, the brat and I need to check in. Temari, Shikamaru, I'll see you around." Jiraiya said and Naruto followed in tow slowly, thinking about everyone being ahead of him and Gaara taking the biggest jump out of everyone; Kazekage. A title only bestowed upon the strongest of the Hidden Sand, and a title that only 4 other men have held previously. Gaara truly must have gotten stronger and even more; gained the trust of his village to allow him to rise to that position and in a time where no one was really ready to fill in the shoes of their Yondaime Kazekage.

It was a very quiet trek into the Hokage Tower where they checked in. "Hey there Princess." Jiriaya said with his playful smile.

"Glad you made it back you two." She said putting the child down who was sitting on her lap.

"Who's the brat?" Jiraiya asked

"This is your son." The blond said smiling

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON! YOU MEAN AFTER JUST THAT ONE TIME!" He replied

"THAT'S KINDA HOW SEX WORKS YOU IDIOT, YOU ONLY NEED ONE TIME AND UNLESS YOU FORGOT YOU FINISHED INSIDE OF ME! IDIOT." She responded clocking her lover in the head.

"I swear you can be so stupid sometimes." She grumbled

"Still as violent as ever huh Baa-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"It's good to see you Naruto." Tsunade said walking up to Naruto and giving him and hug and finally realizing the size difference. "Wow you've grown a lot in three years haven't you." She said

"Yeah, Pervy-sage helped get my diet right and training me hard so here I am." He said smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well either way I'm glad my two boys are home, and you need to meet your godson." She said

"MY WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed

"Yup, you and Temari are the godparents for our child." She said smiling, "You mean this little one right here?" Naruto said gesturing to the blonde child with charcoal colored eyes.

"Yup, this is Nawaki." Tsunade said which got both Jiraiya and Naruto's attention, "Named after your brother." They both whispered

"Yeah, say hi to your son Jiraiya." Tsunade softly said as the kid hid behind her leg.

"Hey there Nawaki, it's me your dad." He said with a huge goofy smile that made Nawaki light up with his own goofy smile as he ran to his father and hugged him after a few moments of hesitation and a reassuring pat on the back from his mother. "Daddy!" He yelled getting the giant man to give a roar of a laugh.

"Sorry I haven't been here to watch you grow up and help teach you things; I've been training your uncle Naruto to get stronger since some really bad people want to come hurt him." Jiraiya explained as Nawaki looked to his now named uncle.

"So you're the Uncle Naruto that Auntie Temari talks about beating up?" Nawaki asked getting Naruto to face fault. "Yeah, I guess that's me kiddo." He said crouching down to get eye level with his godson.

"So how strong are you? Can you beat my daddy? Oh what about Mommy? Can you beat her? Or Auntie Temari?" he rapidly fired off his questions.

"Really strong, not yet, definitely not, and maybe." Naruto replied with a warm smile as Nawaki looked at his uncle in awe.

"He's so cool Mommy!" Nawaki yelled getting Tsunade to laugh. "Well if you want to see how strong he is you'll be able to see tonight when he gets tested so _I_ can see just how strong he's gotten." Tsunade replied with a smile.

"YAYYYYYYY!" The child yelled getting the three adults to laugh.

"So who am I going up against?" Naruto asked after the laughter died down.

"He's right out there." Tsunade said pointing to the window.

Naruto stuck his head out the window and looked to the right and didn't see anyone but upon looking the other way he saw the one and only Kakashi Hatake. "Kakashi-sensei! I'm going up against you?" He asked

"Naruto good to see you, looks like you've grown a lot." He said, "And yes, you'll be going up against me."

"Awesome! Oh before I forget I have a gift for you." Naruto said climbing out onto the ledge with Kakashi and he handed him the wrapped up gift.

"What's this?"

"Open it sensei." The blond replied

Kakashi did and was absolutely blown away with it. "NO WAY! Is that, is that really?"

"The first new issue of the make-out series in 3 years." Naruto said

Kakashi opened the book and began getting excited for his new favorite read.

"I don't exactly get why you find it so interesting but I know you like so I figured you should be the first person to get it. It hasn't even been released to the public yet." Naruto said

"Get a grip Kakashi." Tsunade said sticking her head out the window.

Kakashi looked a little serious and stood up closing the book. "So I guess that means, I'll be going up against you." Naruto said

"Not exactly Naruto." Kakashi said stepping inside followed by Naruto.

"What do you mean?" *Knock Knock*

"Come in." Tsunade said and in walked the pinkette of Team 7, Sakura Haruno. "S-Sakura!?" Naruto said in shock seeing his former teammate.

"N-Naruto! Is that really you!?" She said in shock. "You've grown so much." She said taking him in and seeing just how tall he'd gotten.

"Apparently everyone thinks that haha."

"So Kakashi-sensei, who's my opponent?" Naruto asked

"Well it's true that _I_ am _your_ opponent but _my_ opponent is both you and Sakura." Kakashi said

"Wait for real? The both of us?" Naruto asked

"Yup, now I would offer to go right now but you just got back from traveling, so I bet you're tired." The cyclops said

"The hell are you talking about I'm ready to go right now!" Naruto shouted

"No no, it's ok. I'll meet you at the training grounds later. See ya." He said saluting them and disappearing in smoke.

"What was that about?" Shizune asked

"Probably that book of his." Tsunade replied sighing as she sat back down in her hair.

"Oh yeah." "He did have a gleam in his eye." The members of team 7 said

'Of course he wants to read it. Who wouldn't want to read my story before it's released to the public?' Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Well you heard him Naruto, get some rest and get settled in. We'll see you at your old training ground at sundown." Tsunade said getting Naruto and Sakura to nod as Naruto left out the window and Sakura left out the door like a normal person to go back home and prepare.

After a few minutes of silence Tsunade finally spoke up. "Shizune, take Nawaki home and clear the rest of my day." "Yes ma'am." The brunette said as she carried Nawaki out the office and to the Senju compound.

"So give me an update. How strong is he?" Tsunade said waiting for a few more minutes after Shizune left with hers and Jiraiya's son.

"He can control up to 2 tails. Once he gets that third tail manifested he's got a short time period before he loses himself." Jiraiya said looking seriously to his teammate and lover.

"I see. Any word on the Akatsuki?"

"They're gonna be making their move very soon. I can't guarantee it but I wouldn't be surprised if they go in order starting with the One Tail."

"I see." Tsunade replied as she rested her chin on her hands. "Let's hope they don't start too soon. I'd like Naruto to get some rest and get reacclimated to his home and life." She continued

"I wanted to get around to teaching him to include his elemental chakra into the Rasengan and start him on Sage training, but we were due back and I've decided to wait a little to train him in those areas."

"Well then let's hope he gets around to training in that soon, I'm sure it'd be very helpful and beneficial for him." She said

"Extremely." He replied

"Alright, well I'm going to finish up the last bit of work and I'll meet you back home okay?" She asked

"Nah, I can stay here with you. I don't mind waiting." Jiriaya said sitting down watching Tsunade who smiled and got back to work as he watched.

The feeling of him staring at her and watching her every move making her feel like his prey was turning her on so much that she couldn't help rubbing her thighs against each other and Jiraiya could notice the subtle shifting going on. "Everything okay Tsu-hime?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yup, nothing going on over here. Just doing boring paperwork." She said as her lover got up, got behind her and began giving her a massage. Tsunade couldn't help but let out an audible moan at his touch. 3 years, 3 long years without feeling his big manly hands on her and she was finally getting it. "More." She moaned out.

"Hmm?" He replied acting dumb.

"More damnit. Give me more Jiraiya." She said turning around and placing her hands on his waist as he smirked.

"I think it's about time we christened your office don't you?" He asked

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied as the two engaged in some hot, hard love making for the next 3 hours coating her office in their sexual fluids and odor, while making sure their body touched every surface of the room, including the windows and balcony which really got Tsunade off with the thought of the people seeing their Hokage getting railed by her teammate who finally became her lover.

**Uzumaki Residence**

Naruto walked into his house after checking in with Tsunade and got the shock of a lifetime. Sitting on their love seat in the living room was Temari fully naked and rubbing her clit with one hand while massaging her large E-cup breasts with other. Oh and she was moaning, loudly for Naruto to clearly hear the moment he stepped inside. Temari sped up seeing him watch her and she finally climaxed squirting her juices across the living room and getting Naruto's feet wet. The exhaustion finally caught up to her. She stood up and began walking up the stairs to get cleaned off while she licked and sucked her fingers clean of her juices. "You're sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future, understand mister." She declared

"Come on Temari can we at least talk about this?" He cried

"Nope, couch for the foreseeable future mister." She said disappearing upstairs.

"Goddamnit Pervy-sage, thanks a lot." He muttered as he flopped onto the couch.

Naruto soon relaxed enough to fall asleep and slip away into the world of dreams.

It was late at night when Naruto woke up to hear someone knocking on the gates of his home. He slowly got up and groggily went outside to see ANBU waiting for him. "What do you want?" Naruto asked a little aggressively.

"Lady Tsunade has summoned you to training ground 7 you have 5 minutes." The Black Ops agent said before vanishing and Naruto began walking to the training ground since he had everything he needed already.

As he made his way to the training ground he began contemplating how much of his training he wanted to reveal and made his decision as he saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Sakura and Kakashi waiting for him.

"Guess I'm the last one." Naruto said as all eyes set on him.

"Glad you could make it." Tsunade said smirking, "You ready?"

"Guess, we're about to find out." Naruto said smirking back.

"Alright well let's get this thing going." Kakashi said closing his book and disappearing into the forest. "Naruto really quick." Jiriaya said gesturing him over and Naruto knew exactly what it was about.

"So you decided what you're gonna show off?" Jiriaya asked

"Yeah." "How much?" The sage asked

"None, better to keep things under wraps until it's absolutely necessary. It's like you told me on our trip, we can't let Orochimaru or Danzo to find out anything about me." Naruto said

"You're growing up to be such a wise man. Your parents would be proud of you kiddo." Jiriaya said giving Naruto a fatherly smile.

"Thanks Pervy-sage." Naruto replied with his own genuine smile.

Unknown to both of them Temari had made it to the site and was watching their interaction and smiled. She loved how close they were, they really were like father and son. It also dawned on her just how tall her fiancé is. She didn't notice at first when she was mad but now it was hitting her as she took in his form. He was much taller, maybe even taller than her; and he looked bigger too.

Naruto turned back to the test and took off his jacket showing the compression shirt he had on underneath and Temari was right Naruto had added some muscle to his frame. He wasn't a hulking figure but he wasn't a stick. He was lean, and it was a very intoxicating look and getting Temari to heat up a little. 'He's grown so much, in more than one way. Maybe I was too harsh on him earlier.' She thought and was brought back hearing Naruto crack his neck and get ready.

"You two ready?" Tsunade asked

"Hai!" Sakura replied getting in a fighting stance.

"Let's do this!" Naruto said getting his pupils to slit and a smile too similar to the Nine Tails was plastered on his face.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade yelled

Tsunade didn't even get to finish the word as Naruto and Sakura both retreated into the dark. "Ready Sakura?" Naruto whispered

"Oh yeah, I don't have to ask you do I?" Sakura said with a smirk and Naruto reciprocated with one of his own.

"So what're you two kiddies talking about?" Kakashi asked appearing out of nowhere; and getting Sakura to freeze. 'I couldn't sense him!'

"Nothing really, how much have you read?" Naruto replied smoothly.

"Not much-" "Good to hear!" Naruto interjected sending a kick to his chest and grabbing Sakura by the wrist and moving around the forest for 5 minutes before coming to a stop.

"You good?" He asked

"Yeah, you didn't freeze up. Did you sense him?"

"No, but we're shinobi. We can't show fear even when scared. I didn't know he was there until he spoke but I know the importance of keeping your emotions in check when it comes to a fight that can cost you your life." Naruto said and Sakura realized just how much he's grown, not just physically but mentally he was so mature.

"You've grown a lot haven't you?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"I guess." Naruto said looking around and trying to focus in on Kakashi. For 10 minutes they couldn't see him or sense him. "Let's move." Naruto said, "What if he attacks?" "Then we fight back, remember we need to get those damn bells." "Right."

As the two young adults began walking around they came to the clearing and looked around not seeing Kakashi. "He's not in front, behind, to the sides or above." "Then there's only one spot he can be." Sakura said cocking her fist back, "Sakura what're you-" Naruto started but Sakura just punched the ground and shattered the earth into pieces that began coming up and soon Kakashi was exposed. "There Naruto!" Sakura yelled and Naruto was able to get some footing and shot off of a piece of unearthed rock and closed in on his sensei sending some kunai ahead of him. Each one planted themselves into Kakashi and he just turned into smoke and revealed a log in his place. "Damnit, he's doing ninjutsu!" Naruto yelled

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" They heard and Sakura was slammed with the powerful jutsu and nearly got sent into a tree but Naruto moved fast enough to catch her and retreat into the forest.

"You okay?" He asked setting her down gingerly.

"Yeah, just didn't expect him to use that jutsu." She said getting up.

"You sure you're ready to go fight so soon?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, we still haven't gotten those bells have we." She retorted and Naruto smiled

"You're damn right."

The two emerged from the forest and stopped just short of the lake. "Finally ready to get down to business?" Kakashi asked getting in his taijutsu stance.

"Taijutsu this time sensei?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Why not. Let's see what you two got." The scarecrow replied lifting up his headband and revealing his famous Sharingan. The two teammates froze instantly not being able to move. "The best tool a ninja has is deception. Now I've got you in my genjutsu." Kakashi said walking up to them. "You lose." Kakashi said but before he could do anything else the two exploded blinding the jonin and getting ash and smoke in his eyes.

'Shadow Clones! No they were different, but they definitely weren't my students.' Kakashi thought as now both eyes were bloodshot and his vision was hazy. 'Definitely Naruto's idea, damn he's gotten smart.'

The real Naruto and Sakura appeared with Naruto in front and Sakura behind him. "NOW!" Naruto yelled and the two charged in with fists cocked back ready to end the fight but Kakashi had other plans and shunshined elsewhere to buy him time. Naruto and Sakura were now on a collision course and before they could pull off their punches you could hear a loud crack before wind rushed from the point of contact and a loud boom was heard.

"You okay?" Sakura asked fearing she broke the hand of her teammate. "Yeah, why?" He said checking his hand opening and closing it and finding no damage and not feeling anything.

"I just hit you with a chakra enhanced punch, the ones that Lady Tsunade uses and you're not hurt?" She asked

"Nope, I've trained by bones to take even Baa-chan's punches." Naruto said grinning.

"Incredible." She whispered

Over with the others, the females were all in shock. Of course they knew how much stronger Sakura had gotten, but for Naruto to punch her fist square and not feel a thing was insane. For Temari part of her was getting even hotter and she began growing wet, 'He's so fucking strong now! Kami thank you for making me marry this man!'

"You guys haven't seen anything." Jiraiya said smirking looking straight ahead to the fight.

The other looked at the Toad Sage in disbelief while he looked on proudly at what he's help create.

The remaining members of Team 7 looked around for Kakashi and couldn't find him so both decided to take some time to calm down and see if they could sense him. Sakura was normally pretty good at this with her excellent control but most people would figure Naruto would be horrible with sensing considering he's got a massive amount of chakra he has to corral before he can focus on sensing someone else's signature.

What they didn't know was while Naruto was out training with Jiraiya he struck a deal with the Nine Tails. Naruto made the point that if he's going to be a real jinchuriki worthy of holding the Nine Tails he needs to improve everything he can. Of course Naruto didn't believe that, he just needed to play on the Fox's ego to get his way; deception: a ninja's go-to. Naruto was demonstrating this very well.

Coming in sync with the Fox there was a flash of gold in the form of a fire that surrounded his body; but it was just that, a flash. It was all he needed to pinpoint Kakashi's location and when his eyes opened he started running in the direction of his sensei.

"Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura yelled at him but he just disappeared into the forest.

Sakura chased after her teammate and soon caught up to him on a branch. "Naruto what the hel-" She started before Naruto put a hand to her mouth getting her to shut up instantly as he looked at her with icy eyes, warning her of death if she didn't listen.

He gestured his eyes and she looked and saw their sensei resting and trying to give his eyes a chance to clear up. "It's over right here." Naruto whispered and jumped from the branch launching his way towards Kakashi, "HEY SENSEI I FORGOT TO TELL YOU HOW THE STORY ENDED!" Naruto yelled with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"NO! JUST SHUT UP!" Kakashi yelled covering his ears to avoid getting it spoiled but forgot one thing; his Sharingan can still read the lips of someone speaking and understand it. Kakashi had no choice but to close his eyes as well to not get his favorite story spoiled. 5 seconds later he opened his eyes and saw Naruto and Sakura each with a bell in their possession.

"Guess we win sensei." Sakura said winking at the silver haired jonin.

"It seems like it. You've gotten extremely strong Sakura, and you Naruto; you've gotten very resourceful and smart with your tactics. You two will make fine shinobi." Kakashi said as Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune appeared from the brush.

"Well congradulations you two, you've passed your test. As for you Kakashi, come on. Is this seriously how you go out? Getting the ending of some porn spoiled?" Tsunade said

"Oh, yeah about that, I have no idea how it ends. I just made up some shit." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Oh thank god!" Kakashi exhaled in relief.

Temari had seen the ending and decided to make her way home. She was proud of the man Naruto had seemingly become. Hopefully he'd open up to her some more. Part of her still wanted to be mad, but at the same time she was just excited to have him back. They really didn't spend much time together but something about the time they did share, made her cherish it even more the moment he left and she woke up to a nice and big house to no one. When she finished missions she'd come home to no one. It was in these moments that she truly cherished her time spent with him, as little as it was.

"Well go home and get some rest. I'll give you the next week off to get reacclimated to your home and you can check in with your friends. I'm sure they're all excited to know you're back. Temari and Shikamaru were the only ones to see you when you came back, so I'm sure they can't wait to see you. Well add Sakura to the list of people who've seen you now." Tsunade said smiling.

"Great job Naruto." Shizune said with a smile as the two hugged. Shizune was happy to have her little brother back home. He always kept things interesting and kept her and Tsunade smiling no matter what.

"You did good kid." Tsunade said coming up next to give him a hug and he practically crushed her and gave her a glimpse of his strength. "You've definitely gotten stronger." The blonde said smiling up at the Uzumaki.

"I'm not surprised with how things went. You've learned pretty much everything you can from me for the time being. Enjoy the time off and get ready for missions." Jiraiya said ruffling his hair a little before being brought into a bro hug.

"Go get some rest now kid." Jiraiya said after they separated and Naruto nodded turning around and waving goodbye to everyone.

It didn't take long for him to make it home and he expected it to be dark and Temari asleep but to his surprise Temari was up sitting in the dining room with some tea in a cup.

"Hey." Naruto said and Temari looked at him with a soft smile. "Come." She replied patting the chair next to her.

Naruto listened and once seated Temari strummed her fingers on the cup thinking of what to say for a few seconds before Naruto broke the silence. "You still mad at me?" He asked

Temari stopped her fingers and sat in silence for a few seconds before getting up and sitting in his lap. The two stared in each other's eyes and Temari realized just how much taller he was, and the muscles he possessed. Her fingers lightly traced his chest as her eyes roamed over his form and came back up to his ocean blue eyes.

"Temari?" He asked not knowing what the hell to say or do. Without thinking Temari smashed her lips to Naruto's while her chest pressed up against his and her hands found their way to his hair. Naruto reciprocated the kiss while his strong arms wrapped around her small waist and held her close.

It was a solid 5 minutes of passionate kissing before Temari broke it panting with wanton lust. "I missed you." She said and she saw something inside Naruto break and the real him began peaking its head out. "I missed you too." He said diving back in and quickly moving to her neck getting her to gasp and moan as she pulled his hair in one direction while driving his head closer to her neck.

"Fuck Naruto." She moaned out as he left a hickie and picked her up and slammed her back against the wall in the kitchen as they resumed their kiss.

"Stop damnit! I'm supposed to be giving you your welcome home gift! Now put me down a sit!" She said he was stunned at what she said and slowly set her down and sat back down.

**Lime and Lemon Alert!**

Temari knelt in between his legs and began taking off his pants and boxers and was left gob smacked at what greeted her. 3 years ago he was already huge at 9 inches, now he was a whole fucking 12 inches. He was ungodly endowed and she didn't know what to do anymore. The whole plan was to suck his cock, gag on him while deep throating and make him cum. These 3 inches changed everything.

"Holy fuck Naruto! You're fucking hung like a damn horse!" she exclaimed with some worry.

"Sorry if it's too much to work with." He said looking away from his fiancée. "Excuse me? You may be ungodly hung but that doesn't mean I'm going to bitch out of this. I'll learn to fucking take this beast, even if it breaks me." She said and with that she spat on the head and gave a long lick from the base all the way up the shaft and gave a flick of the tip of her tongue when she reached his head getting Naruto to moan and relax.

Temari used the saliva to slowly glide her hand up and down this behemoth getting Naruto to continue his moans. "Fuck Temari." She went down to his balls and played with them with one hand before taking them in one at a time and sucking them nicely and getting them wet. Once she got his whole sack wet she went up to the head and lightly blew on it getting him to moan and shiver. "Fuck you bitch."

This only encouraged Temari to continue her antics as she took the head in her mouth but kept it open enough to not give him the satisfaction he desired. "Hurry up and suck it, damnit!" He moaned reach for her buns and grabbing the top two. With a sexy smirk still on her face she gave in wrapping her lips firmly around his head giving him the suction he needed. She took the first 4 inches nicely and got her rhythm going and twisting her hands on the parts of his shaft wasn't sucking.

All of this was getting Naruto to lose himself in the throes of pleasure. "FUCKKK Mari! You've gotten so much better!" He moaned out arching his back. This only gave the sandy blonde more confidence and she took the next 4 inches pretty well but she knew she was reaching her limit. Most guys would've already had their dicks fully in her mouth but she was dealing with a damn demon it seemed.

"Fuck Mari! Take that big cock." He moaned with shut eyes.

Temari stopped blowing him to go back to his balls and while her mouth payed attention to them her two hands continued their job jerking him off while adding in a twisting motion.

"I'm close." He moaned out and Temari could tell, his balls were slowly rising.

'Time to finish this then.' She thought and in one shot engulfed his whole 12 inch shaft gagging on it for a few seconds before focusing on her gag reflex and suppressing it enough to go away. Temari was deepthroating Naruto and with all the noises she was making choking on him making sure he knew that she knew he was hung, and with how well she felt Naruto's balls pulled even closer to his pelvis.

"I'm so close baby!" He groaned knowing he needed a little push. Temari decided to take her thumb and lightly rub where his sack ended and it was the jackpot. She found a cluster of nerves that had never been touched and her light teasing rubbing was enough to help send him over the edge. "SHIT I'M CUMMING!" He yelled holding her head in place and she steadied herself grabbing his thighs. "Drink it all!" He groaned out firing 10 full shots of cum down her throat before he let go and she came up getting 3 more shots filling her mouth and forcing her to pull off and get blasted with 2 full shots and then some weaker ones.

She tapped his thigh and he looked at her as she opened her mouth to show his cum just sitting there. When she closed her mouth and swallowed it was all gone; she never broke eye contact with him while doing this getting his cock to harden a little again.

"Welcome home Naruto." She said getting the cum off her face to her finger and licking it off with a smile. "You taste amazing by the way." She said winking at him.

"Thanks Temari, feels good to be home." He said sighing with a smile.

"Good to hear." She said getting up. "Get up and come to bed, I've missed you too much to have you sleeping on the couch." "But you said-" "-Do you wanna stay on the couch?" She asked with a sass and a hand on her hip.

"You know what, I think I'd like to join you in bed." He said, "That's what I thought." She replied as she turned her back and began walking away and stripping her normal shinobi outfit to reveal she was nude.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, I might let you have some more." She said walking up the stairs never looking back.

'Damn I'm one lucky guy.' Naruto thought as he rushed upstairs and climbed into bed with his beautiful fiancée.

"So when do you wanna… you know?" he asked

"Well we need to talk about some things regarding that first." She said

"What do you mean?" he replied

"Well I have certain things that turn me on and things that I want to try that isn't just normal sex where you fuck me." She explained

"Ok, so what do you like?" He asked

"Well promise me you won't freak out or anything." She started off, "Temari relax I doubt anything you say will take me by surprise; I mean come on I was with the Pervy-sage for 3 years straight, I think I can handle it." Naruto replied grinning.

"If you say so. Let's start off with some of the tamer stuff, I like anal, getting creampied and having lesbian sex." She began

"Ok, some normal stuff, didn't know you were bi but that's not a problem, kinda hot actually." Naruto said

"You think so? You find it hot that I'm bi?" She asked blushing and turning away a little.

"Yeah, I think I can get off to you having sex with another girl." Naruto replied blushing a bit himself.

"Ok, well I also want to have a threesome; one with two guys and one with another girl and a guy. I want to do double and triple penetration and-" "Hold up! Triple penetration!? How the hell would that even work?" "Well either I have two cocks in my pussy and one in my ass or two in my ass and one in my pussy. Speaking of which that's also a fantasy I have; double pussy and double anal sex. I would like to do some roleplaying; you know some cliché stuff but also so different things too. I'm also very into BDSM."

"What's BDSM?" He asked

"Well it can be split up by the two consecutive letters. BD is Bondage and Discipline; DS is Dominant and Submissive; and SM is Sadomasochism."

"Ok explain to me what Sadomasochism is." Naruto requested

"Well it's comprised of two words: Sadist and Masochist. A sadist gets off by dishing out pain, while a masochist gets off receiving pain." Temari explained

"So what're you?"

"Between those two? I'm a Sadomasochist. I get off on either giving or receiving pain, but I prefer being on the receiving end of it, but I don't mind giving it." Temari said blushing like a tomato now.

"Ok, anything else?"

"Well when I get dominated I want to be totally dominated. I want you to treat me like a whore and shove your fat cock down my throat and face fuck me until I cry and choke; even then I want you to keep going."

"Ok, that's a lot to take in." Naruto said looking into nothingness thinking about everything she just said.

"There's still more." Temari whispered

"What?" Naruto asked not believing his ears.

"I want to try public sex, somewhere where we can be caught and punished for public indecency, futanari, voyeurism, pregnant sex, and fucking Lady Tsunade." Temari said and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Explain to me what voyeurism is."

"I want to watch you having sex with someone else. Oh and I want you to fist my pussy and asshole, eat my ass and let me eat your ass." Temari rolled off and somehow was blushing even harder.

"Wow." Was all Naruto could say completely surprised by what he's learned.

"Please don't think less of me." She said burying her face in the sheets.

"You know, I think I could get into some of the stuff you like. Some of it you'll need to convince me of, but I think I'd like to at least try some of it." Naruto replied scratching the back of his head and looking to see Temari poke her head out from the sheets in shock.

"You mean it?" She asked

"Yeah, I mean if that's what helps you reach your peak in pleasure then I think I should help you do that. Who knows maybe along the way I'll discover things I like sexually too." Naruto replied and Temari's eyes grew wide hearing how accepting and understanding Naruto was being.

"Thank you." She said hugging Naruto who hugged her back and could smell the desert on her.

"You been home recently? You smell like the desert." Naruto said

"No, I've spent a lot of time in the area you and Gaara made for me the past few months." She said smelling the forest on him.

"You smell nice, just like desert lilies."

"You too; you smell like the for-" She said before Naruto quickly broke the hug and looked around like someone was there.

"Someone's watching." He whispered and carefully got out of bed without making a sound. He double tapped his right pec and in an instant he was dressed in a stealth like get up. Naruto's top was like the one Kakashi wears where it connects to his facemask. The only difference is Naruto's is pitch black and made from graphene; the strongest and lightest material on the planet. I was a gift from Jiraiya for his 18th. The pants were also like Kakashi's except there were no pockets and this was also pitch black and made from graphene. Naruto also touched it up adding seals in certain places that he only needed to tap and channel chakra through to summon whatever he had stored. His sandals were now covered and steel-toed combat boots. He also had gloves without the metal plating on them to reduce the amount of reflection.

All of that was just what was changed on his clothing. Naruto's hair was now pitch black and his iris was now purple with his pupils slitted thanks to Kurama offering to lend his ability to sense negative emotions and heighten some senses.

Temari was shocked to see the stark changes in Naruto's appearance and when he turned to look at her she was almost horrified seeing his eyes and the predatory glare they held.

"It's okay, it's still me. I need you to do me a favor." Naruto whispered holding his right hand to her cheek softly.

"Anything." She stuttered

"Get dressed for war. Someone's not supposed to be here."

Temari quickly and quietly got out of bed and dressed in her new attire (Shippuden era get up). She also was carrying her two smaller fans with her. "You ready?" Naruto whispered without looking at her.

"Yeah, let's defend our home." She replied steeling herself and getting ready for the intruder as Naruto opened the window and climbed out and up to the roof followed by Temari. The two looked out across the forest and saw something moving and Naruto took off in that direction without warning forcing Temari to try and keep up.

As much as she wanted to scream out to slow down, she knows this is a covert operation and any noise could jeopardize them. Naruto was keeping a hellish pace but Temari didn't train her ass off for nothing and pushed herself to catch up and soon got close enough to see someone was indeed fleeing from the direction of their home.

"I'm getting tired of chasing them." Naruto whispered and Temari decided to take the initiative to open her giant fan up all the way and swing it as hard as she could sending out pure wind chakra slicing trees down and cutting the assailant getting them to drop to the ground and run. "Good work Temari." Naruto said as they dropped down and resumed chasing and were closing in. "Can you send a more precise shot of wind to cut his legs?" Naruto asked

Temari only smirked putting up her giant fan and taking out her smaller ones and doing the same thing as before but on a smaller scale and she got the result she was looking for. The assailant's hamstrings, calves and achilles all got sliced dramatically slowing them down and Naruto finally caught up to them; he grabbed them by the front of their top and slammed them against a tree.

It was cloudy tonight but with a full moon and the clouds broke enough for the assailant to see Naruto's piercing purple eyes with his predator like pupils glaring at him.

"Who. Sent. You." Naruto grinded out

The only thing the man did was let his tongue hang out to reveal a curse mark. "Good luck getting info kid. We know what we need to." He said and was about to perform the Body Elimination Jutsu but Naruto summoned a kunai and stabbed the man through the heart knowing full well what he was about to attempt.

"Naruto!?" Temari exclaimed

"Relax, he was going to use the Body Elimination Jutsu if I didn't kill him quick enough."

"But why, we don't know who he is."

"Maybe, but that's why I couldn't let him destroy his body, besides look at this." Naruto said revealing a white mask on the ground.

"ANBU?"

"Looks like it." Naruto said as he sealed the body away in a scroll and began walking to the village.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Granny Tsunade. I need answers. Now." Naruto said not stopping and Temari sighed and began following him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you." Naruto replied knowing the message she was conveying.

"I'm always gonna be here for you." She said and soon they walked into the village and stopped by the Hokage Tower to see if Tsunade happened to be there and lucky for them not only was she there but Jiraiya was too.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in."

Naruto opened the door and Temari followed and quickly closed the door as Naruto walked up to the desk.

"Naruto what's goi-"

"Level 5 max security seal." He interrupted and Tsunade's eyes widened. She had no idea he knew about that protocol but if he did it must be serious. Tsunade tapped a certain part of the desk and soon some kanji lit up and crawled across the desk before fading away.

"Alright it's up and running, now what the hell is going on?" She asked

Naruto didn't answer, he only unsealed the body in his scroll to reveal the man he killed a short while ago. "Who is he?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"That's what I was going to ask you." She replied

"Don't play dumb, is he one of yours or not!?" He yelled

"Naruto what the hell is going on!?" She snapped back

"They somehow got onto MY property without me knowing and then took off and we chased him down and all he said was-"

**Flashback**

"Good luck getting info kid. We know what we need to."

**End Flashback**

"Who the hell is he and why does he have an ANBU mask!? Did you or did you not send him to spy on or even try to kill me!?" Naruto said getting even more pissed off.

"Enough Naruto!" Jiraiya snapped glaring at his pupil.

"I NEED ANSWERS NOW DAMNIT!" Naruto yelled right back not backing down from his master.

'**Yes, use your anger. It'll give you strength and fuel you!'** Kurama thought trying to egg Naruto on.

'Shut up!'

"Naruto he isn't one of mine." Tsunade said sighing and turning to look out the window.

"Then who the fuck is he?" He asked harshly

"Danzo." Jiraiya said and Tsunade sighed knowing it was true as much as she didn't want to believe it.

"Who the fuck is that?" Naruto asked

"He was sensei's teammate, and he was jealous when sensei was chosen by Lord Second to become the Third Hokage. He created an undercover ANBU program called ROOT. These guys have no emotions, the perfect shinobi. They'll carry out any mission and stick to the shinobi code harder than anyone else in the world." Jiraiya said

"Ok, that doesn't tell me much." Naruto said

"That's because even we don't know him that well, although he has been a thorn in my side since I became Hokage." Tsunade said looking at her village being lit by the full moon as the clouds were now moving away from the village.

"This is gonna be messy." Jiraiya said

"No kidding, first the Akatsuki and now Danzo. Two wars to fight at the same time." Tsunade said

"Don't forget Orochimaru and Sasuke." Naruto whispered

"Hmm, them too." Jiraiya replied

"I'm sorry grandma Tsunade." Naruto said kneeling down and looking at the floor.

Tsunade could only raise an eyebrow and she turned around to see what Naruto was doing and smiled warmly.

She got up and walked up to Naruto ordering him to look at her in the eyes. As he looked up he saw the warm smile she gave him, it was so motherly; maybe it's like that because she's actually a mother now. He wondered and didn't notice her bend down and hug him.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm sorry I didn't realize what was going on in my own village. I promise we'll figure this out." She said stroking his hair and just now noticing the change.

"Your hair."

"You like it?" Jiraiya asked with a huge grin.

"Something tells me you helped create this look." Tsunade said

"Yup, Naruto wanted a stealth outfit so he's got what Kakashi has but no pockets and the material is made of graphene, the strongest and lightest material in the world. Naruto also wrote it in the seal to change his hair color and eye color while also drawing on a very small amount of the Nine Tails chakra.

"Where are you weapons then?" Tsunade asked

"In the usual spots but they're sealed away. I unsealed them based on what I need with a simple tap on specific parts on the pants or shirt." Naruto replied

"How do you go back?" She asked

"Double tap the same spot I did earlier to get suited up. Right here." Naruto answered pointing to the point on his right pec.

"Amazing, your parents would be proud of how well you're using seals. Especially your mother Kushina." Tsunade said hugging him once more.

"Speaking of sealing I need your help Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said surprising everywhere he actually just called Jiraiya that instead of the usual Pervy-sage.

"What do you need?" Jiraiya replied after breaking out of his stupor.

"I need to beef up the security of my home. No one except Temari and I are freely permitted in or out of the property."

"What about me!?" The sage whined

"I need to minimize as many opportunities for enemies to get in close to what's important. Nothing personal."

"Fine, but I want to write in a bypass specifically for me that's layered with genjutsu incase someone wants to try to crack my bypass."

"Fair enough. But do we have that type of material at home?" Naruto asked

"Doubtful, that kind of sealing can really only be found on the Uzumaki's homeland of Uzu. We would need to take a trip out there and retrieve anything on this to ensure we don't screw up and end up killing any of us." Jiraiya said

"Then let's go." Naruto said

"Hang on Naruto you just got back home. Take it easy for the rest of your week. I'll have ANBU investigate what's going on and I'll send this body to the I&T division with highest priority and secrecy punishable by death if they fail to follow orders." Tsunade interjected

"But when can I go then?" Naruto asked

"After your week is over and I've officially cleared you. Not to mention you fully recover from travelling and training. But you can go ahead and assemble your team. Obviously you and Jiraiya but who else?" She asked

"No one else." Jiraiya said

"What? Why not?" Naruto asked

"Naruto we're talking about going to your homeland, you sure you want anyone else seeing it. There are secrets there that should only be for your eyes." Jiraiya answered

"I know, but we're going to need as much help as we can get to find what we're looking for." Naruto countered

"Fine." Jiraiya sighed out pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So who do you have in mind?" Temari asked

"Shikamaru. I could use his intellect and I trust him more than anyone in our class." Naruto replied looking at his blonde fiancée.

"Anyone else?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah, Neji. His Byakugan will be helpful to find things buried and hidden from plain sight."

"Why not Hinata?" Tsunade asked

"Neji is more adept with his Byakugan. Nothing against Hinata but I know Neji is better at using his eyes than she is. I'd also like to recruit Kiba; his nose could be helpful." Naruto answered

"Well it seems like you put some thought into this even though this was just strung together." Tsunade said

"Those three make the most sense to join me. I'd let you come Temari but I need you here with grandma Tsunade to see what you can find." Naruto said to the sandy blonde.

"Call him Jiraiya-sensei but I can't get a Lady Tsunade or anything." Tsunade grumbled quietly but Naruto heard it and smiled. "Please forgive me Lady Tsunade. I meant no disrespect." He said bowing and Tsunade blushed a little at getting caught.

"You didn't have to say that Naruto." She said

"Well if that's everything I think we should get back home. Thank you for listening to us." Temari said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and guided him out the room but couldn't open the door. "Uhhh, a little help?" Temari asked

"Oh right, sorry." Tsunade said deactivating the seal and allowing them to leave. "Goodnight you two." She called out as the door closed.

"War it is." Jiriaya said after a couple minutes of silence.

"It seems so, sensei never could pull the trigger. Guess it's up to us to do it." Tsunade replied resting her chin on her folded hands.

**End Chapter**

**Well that's another one in the books everyone. This time I was able to implement the Danzo subplot that's going to be going on with the main plot so I hope you like this and maybe it becomes a fan favorite storyline that we can dive further into.**

**Of course REVIEW the story and tell me what you think of this story. Also on forget to Favorite and Follow myself and the story to stay updated on this one and my other stories…whenever I get around to those projects. I really only write for the story I'm motivated for in the moment, so I'll be working on 4 stories at a time sometimes, but it'll be really small chunks at a time for each one instead of huge pieces like this one where I wrote basically the last 3000 words in one sitting.**

**Those stories will continue to come out though, just be patient with me please. The only one **_**NOT**_** getting updated ever again is the original version of this: Naruto's Life. I keep getting updates on people Reviewing, favoriting and following the story and I keep telling them to stop reading that one and to come join everyone else over here for this (hopefully cleaner version, not cleaner as in PG rated, cleaner as in less messy and hectic).**

**But again REVIEW the chapter that's what helps this story getting noticed and I'd like to see how many reviews we can get even if it's a simple, "Good job." That's plenty and I'll be happy with something as simple as that.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if you have any questions please don't hesitate to PM me and I'll get back as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for your continued support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto's Life Redux Ch. VII: War has Begun!**

**Alright well we're back with another installment. Glad y'all liked the last chapter, I did notice some reviews of inconsistencies but no examples, if you find anything like this I need to know so I can correct this. I don't sit down and write out everything in one sitting. Like I've said I'll write bits and pieces of a couple of stories at a time and whatever really peaks my interest in the moment will get a lot of my attention, so if there are any inconsistencies you can send me a PM or submit a review after this chapter telling me what they are and I can update the story so everything flows better.**

**Now I'm glad 99.99999% of didn't take the "fuck you, fuck me, fuck this, blah blah blah" crap seriously. Apparently one person felt attacked and had his own little fit so if for some reason you're reading this well congrats you're a liar when you said you'd never read another of my stories oh and if you're gonna leave a review like that at least don't be a bitch and not allow anyone to PM to reply, it just makes you look stupid.**

**Now that that's been addressed I know a couple people feel that Temari has cheated on Naruto and as nice of a dynamic as that could be to explore I don't feel like taking that alley (someone's thinking I'm lazy for this but whatever). I'm sure many of you were into things before you actually tried them, that's all I was insinuating. All of these are just fantasies she wants to try, now maybe I did a poor job wording this and if that's how you feel then fine I'll take that one, but I'm here to confirm that Temari HAS ****NOT**** CHEATED on Naruto.**

**Now that that's done let's go ahead and get y'all a sneak peek into the future before we pull it back to the present. Oh and all of the futures we've seen can pop up at any time now that we're in the Shippuden era, so you WILL 100% see one of those snippets at some point, maybe even this chapter or the next, who knows…well besides me of course.**

Temari looked worn out and beaten down staring up at the older man. "You won't get away with this you scumbag."

"My darling, I already have." He replied with an evil glint in his eye, "I'll make sure nobody even remembers who you are." He said striking fear into Temari.

She tried to reach for her fan but with the rubble she couldn't reach it.

"Such a shame you only practiced with that fan of yours."

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled coming out of nowhere but slamming his signature jutsu into the geezer sending him flying away from his love.

"You okay?" He asked turning to Temari, his eyes were slitted and red.

"I think I should be asking you that question." She replied

"What does that mean?"

"Your eyes Naru, they're red again."

"Sorry." He said looking away and soon the color changed back into his bright blues.

Naruto quickly got the rubble off of Temari and they left quickly to try and get Temari to a medic.

**Normal Timeline**

A couple days had passed from when Naruto killed the masked assailant and Naruto has slowly gotten back into the flow of things. He had been under strict orders by both his master and Hokage to remain in the house for a couple days to see if anything else would happen. On the bright side it gave Naruto and Jiraiya plenty of time to beef up security for the property to Naruto's standards.

Over and the I&T department it was proving to be a challenge to get any information from the corpse. Of course this was being kept as a top secret operation and worth an S-rank pay for those at the department and unless they wanted to lose out on that kinda pay or worse, get killed by their Hokage they were all keeping their mouths shut.

**Training Ground 7**

"Sure is taking him a while to get here." Shikamaru mused with a yawn.

"Still yawning and lazy as ever aren't you Shikamaru?" Naruto said showing himself and smiling at his friend.

"Damn, I was hoping to get a couple minutes of cloud watching in before you two showed up."

"Too bad, but something important came up the other night."

"So what happened?" The Nara asked

"A couple of nights ago I was attacked by someone who looked like ANBU." Naruto started and produced the mask as Shikamaru and Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"Listen, I already talked to Baa-chan about it and it isn't one of our own ANBU. So either another nation has sent one of theirs to kill me or someone working in the shadows, who doesn't associate with Baa-chan, wants me dead." Naruto continued, "Now it goes without saying that this is a top-secret and if anyone here leaks it I'll know exactly who to interrogate, plus you're my…friends, so it's only right you get to hear things from me and not from someone else."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Shikamaru asked

"I was forced to stay at home for a couple days after the incident, so as a result the security of my property has been drastically overhauled. Don't even think about attempting to step foot onto it without my authority." Naruto replied

"Sorry to keep you two, I'm sure you have things to do." Naruto said but neither left.

"Umm, what're you still doing here?"

"Well we were thinking that we could go out and get lunch together as a group, with everyone else of course, we haven't done that in such a long time, at least with you." Sakura said

"Maybe later, I'm full right now, thank you though." Naruto said and soon Sakura left leaving Shikamaru and Temari.

"How'd you get his mask?" Shikamaru asked

"That's a stupid question to ask don't you think?" Naruto countered

"I mean, how did you kill him without him using a technique my father told me about that all ANBU are trained to use in case they could be captured."

"Easy; I stabbed him through the heart."

"That still would've given him a couple minutes or less to perform the jutsu." Shikamaru replied

"Not if the blade's laced with a poison that attacks the nervous system and brain; forcibly shutting them down and killing them." Naruto answered

"Why'd you leave that detail out?" The Nara asked

"It isn't necessary to know about what I am just yet. Maybe some of them do, but the others don't need to know just yet."

"Damnit Naruto! When's the right time then huh!? When the Akatsuki attack? Look if we're really your friends like you hesitated to say then you would've already told us about your status."

"Whatever."

"I'm trying to help you damnit! Why is it so hard for you to let us into your life, we all consider you a friend. Why can't you do the same?"

"BECAUSE NONE OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I WENT THROUGH, WHAT I CONSTANTLY GO THROUGH!"

"You sound like Sasuke."

"Don't you dare speak his name around me. I could care less if he dies. The only reason I act like I give a damn is because of Sakura. I just don't want to have to constantly hear about her Sasuke. He had the chance to kill me after our fight but he didn't…honestly he would've done me a favor and all of you. No one would have to deal with the Akatsuki coming after me or even this assassin situation." Naruto said and was going to continue but got a swift punch across the face from Temari. She quickly grabbed the front of his clothes and brought him close and she let loose on him.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY YOU'D RATHER DIE YOU HEAR ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT WOULD AFFECT EVERYONE, AFFECT ME! I NEED YOU DAMNIT, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TRULY THINK OF ME BUT I NEED YOU NARUTO!" She yelled before finishing softly, "Don't ever say you'd rather die."

With that Temari left feeling conflicted and that she was having a relapse of her fight with Naruto a few years ago.

'**Nice going idiot. Do you even know what you want with her?'** Kurama asked

'Why do you care?'

'**I need entertainment from time to time ya know.'**

'Honestly…I don't know what I want to come out of this relationship. I enjoy her company but I hate that I'm being forced into this. She's an incredible sexual being and I'm interested in trying what she wants to but it has to be right and at this moment I just don't feel that I love her. I don't know why she feels this way about me considering we've barely done much as a couple so it confuses me.'

'**You humans have never been simple beings at times.'**

'Well aren't you helpful.'

With that Naruto was left alone in the training area. For an hour Naruto just stood there, unsure of what to do next. So he did the only thing he knew, he trained. From morning to midnight Naruto trained, but it wasn't vigorous. It was calm but methodical; every move he did had purpose. When he was finished he walked home slowly thinking.

**The desert**

Trudging through the desert were two cloaked figures. One was short and wide while the other was tall skinny. The only sound you could hear from them was the sand moving and the bells on their hats. The Akatsuki were making their move.

**Konoha**

Naruto made it back home but didn't go inside. He quietly went to the roof and sat on it looking up at the moon. He didn't know why he was thrusted in this situation but if he was honest with himself, he'd rather go back out training with Jiraiya. While he was out there he could forget about all the politics and this forced love shit he was thrown into. He was a soldier who maybe had a soft spot for a girl but he definitely wasn't the romantic type, no matter how much of a front he put up, it just wasn't him.

"What the hell am I doing? This just isn't me…am I ever going to love Temari or is this really just some political bullshit? I wish you were here Kaa-chan, I could really use your help right about now." He said as his eyes came back down to earth as he looked out west towards the desert.

He didn't know why but for some reason he felt something that didn't sit well with him but he didn't know why. After a while he leaned back against the slant of the roof and soon fell asleep.

**Suna**

Out to the far west of Konoha, Gaara was in the fight of his life against the Akatsuki who attacked out of nowhere, taking the village by surprise in the dead of night.

Gaara had certainly gotten stronger in the last 3 years but he was still dealing with an Akatsuki member who wasn't worried about protecting others like Gaara was.

"Let's see what you'll do against this one. **C-3!**" Deidara said as a small clay doll was in his hands and soon grew to enormous proportions. "True art is an EXPLOSION!" Deidara yelled dropping the doll and awaiting to detonate it and wipe a huge chunk of Suna off the face of the earth.

"GET BACK!" Baki yelled as citizen tried running away to avoid the blast, some held onto their children knowing this was it for them.

"You're too late, HAAAA!" Deidara said exploding the clay and watching the beauty of his art.

When the dust settled everyone could only see sand above them and realized that Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage had managed to save them all with his Ultimate Defense as it took the impact and force of the explosion allowing no harm to befall his people.

"Lord Kazekage did it, he saved us!"

'Never doubted you Gaara.' Kankurō thought smirking up at his brother who was breathing hard as Gaara had used up a ton of chakra and a lot of his own sand to block the explosion.

"Hn, you're in range now. HAA!" Deidara said igniting a small clay bird that flew past Gaara's face and the explosion blinded anyone from seeing if he was ok.

"HAS TAKAMARU BEEN SENT TO THE LEAF!" Baki yelled

"Yes sir, he should arrive in a few hours sir!"

"Good, we need them now more than ever." Baki said as the smoke cleared and Gaara was falling to the ground to the shock of everyone. Their Kazekage had actually been defeated right before their eyes.

"GAARA!" Kankurō and Baki yelled out as Deidara swooped down and grabbed him with the tail of his clay bird and flew away to rendezvous with his partner.

"Took you too long, we're behind schedule now."

"I will admit that he was tougher than I thought."

"That's why I said we should both attack him, now look at us, we're gonna be late and if anyone's dying it's going to be you."

"Sasori my man relax, I got him didn't I?" Deidara replied coolly

"Too slow."

And with that the Akatsuki had completed the first stage of their hunt, next was to extract the beast

**The Next Morning**

**Konoha**

"WAKE UP KID!" Jiraiya yelled as he and Gamabunta landed on top of the invisible dome covering his property, which served as a part of his new security system.

Upon hearing something crash into the dome, Naruto's eyes snapped open and without thinking he tapped his chest twice, activating his stealth suit and he launched up passing through the dome and landing on Gamabunta.

"The hell was that for!?"

"It's Gaara." Jiraiya replied

"I knew it." He said under his breath.

"The Akatsuki have made their move and have captured Gaara. Tsunade is ordering your team and Temari to get ready as quick as you can and meet in her office to be debriefed."

"Damnit."

"Wake her up while I get Sakura and Kakashi." Jiraiya said as Naruto hopped off and Jiraiya leapt away on Gamabunta.

Naruto passed through the barrier and landed on the ground without a sound and entered the house and went into the Master bedroom to find Temari getting ready for the day.

"What was that loud boom?" She asked

"Gaara's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, get your things ready, Baa-chan wants to see us yesterday." He said as her eyes grew wide and she wanted to worry but as a shinobi she knew she needed to stay calm and focused or else she couldn't help her brother out.

It took Temari only a couple minutes and soon the blonds were running to Tsunade's office.

They entered a few minutes before Kakashi and Sakura arrived and it wasn't a pretty scene.

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP DAMNIT! LET ME FIGHT THEM MYSELF!" Naruto yelled

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE THEM ON!? GAARA WAS A KAGE AND JINCHURIKI LIKE YOU AND STILL LOST TO ONLY ONE OF THEM! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY THINK YOU'LL STACK UP TO TWO OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME!? THEY'RE S-RANK NARUTO! S-RANK! THEY'RE ON PAR WITH ITACHI DAMNIT!" Tsunade snapped back slamming her fist on the desk.

"Because I have a technique that I've worked on that could work." Naruto said looking away.

"You can't be serious Naruto. You've barely scratched the surface on that technique. It would be stupid to try and field test it on these guys, who have no problem killing you. You don't even have control over the Nine Tails yet, it's not a smart idea to try that technique." Jiraiya replied

"I DON'T CARE DAMNIT…he's the only one who knows my pain and I'm the only one who knows his. I _HAVE_ to save him; it _needs_ to be me."

Tsunade knew he was going to say something like that and it was the only hope he had of her agreeing. "You at least need a guide for the desert so take Temari."

"Fine."

"And a medic will be needed to help Suna and Gaara, so take Sakura as well."

"Now you're pushing it."

"Don't make me send your ass home Naruto." Tsunade replied narrowing her eyes as Naruto's fist tightened.

"It's going to be ok Naruto." Temari whispered to him. She was still conflicted about how to feel about him after yesterday but her brother's life was at stake and she could see just how much Naruto cared for Gaara in his own way. "We'll get him back I promise." Temari continued to whisper to him as she snaked her hand into his as their fingers locked and he looked down to her and nodded his head to say thank you and he squeezed her hand to give her reassurance of his thanks and that it was genuine.

"I guess Sakura will be needed, I'll be waiting at the gates then." Naruto said leaving through the window and taking off.

"I assume Kakashi-sensei is going to be running point until the desert where I'll take over and guide us to Suna." Temari said

"That would be correct. Go ahead and catch up to Naruto, I'll fill in Sakura and Kakashi when they get here. Dismissed." Tsunade said and Temari followed her fellow blond's route and left via the window.

Jiraiya and Tsunade couldn't help but smirk. They'd end up just fine, it'll take time to get through the rough patches, but they'd be fine in the end. They had no doubts of that.

"Did you inform Naruto that Sakura and Kakashi would be joining?" Tsunade asked

"Just like you told me to."

"So why was he so resistant to having help?"

"Because of what he said, he and Gaara are the same, so I guess you could say it's a pride thing."

"Idiot." Tsunade said shaking her head and soon directing it to the door as Kakashi and Sakura entered.

"Alright you two, the Kazekage fought the Akatsuki last night and we don't know how it ended up, but I'm assuming it wasn't going well since they asked for our help so you'll be undergoing this mission with the assumption that Gaara has been kidnapped. Now I already told Naruto and Temari that he was in fact kidnapped for the purpose of making sure they'd be focused. Yes it's dirty but I believe it's necessary to accomplish the mission of getting back Gaara and defeating the Akatsuki. Kakashi you'll be taking point up until the desert, from there Temari will take over and guide you to Suna. Once there, Sakura, you'll help them out in the hospital and make sure everyone is okay while you learn all the facts. We don't know all the details but assume the worst understood?" Tsunade firmly said

"Hai!" The two replied standing tall.

"Good, meet up at the front gates, Naruto and Temari are already waiting on you and he isn't in the best mood." She said and the two took off quickly. It wasn't because Naruto was pissed off, it was WHY he was pissed off that made them move quickly. They know what Gaara means to him, not on the level that Temari knows, but they still know, and that's one thing to not keep him waiting on. Especially when they don't know the full extent of his power.

**Front Gates**

"I…I'm sorry about yesterday." Naruto said to Temari while waiting for the rest of his team.

"You don't need to apologize. I know you don't love me but hopefully one day you do, because I've grown very fond of you and find you very attractive." Temari said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug burying her head into his neck. "We'll get him back." She whispered and then pulled away to kiss his cheek. As she was about to step away to give him space she felt two strong arms wrap around her make her feel like the safest person in the world.

"Thank you." He said holding her tightly. "I've mistreated you and you don't deserve it. I can't say I love you and I don't know what I want out of this relationship, but maybe one day I'll come to love you." He continued as he pulled away looking down at her. The two stared deep into the other's eyes and Naruto lifted her chin slightly and went down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips getting Temari's eyes to grow wide and blush in surprise.

The two broke away and waited for a couple minutes before Kakashi and Sakura finally arrived. "Alright looks like we're all here. Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked

Everyone just nodded with Naruto keeping his eyes locked to the west. "Let's move!" Kakashi commanded and soon the group was heading out to aid Gaara and the Sand. 'Hang in there Gaara.' Naruto and Temari both thought while running side by side.

After a couple hours of silence Naruto finally spoke up. "Sakura, I don't know if you know about me. About what I am. I am very similar to what Gaara is. The creature that I fought after the Chunin Exams was the One Tail Beast. In total there are 9 Tailed Beasts, around 18 years ago the Nine Tailed Fox attack our home and the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to slay the beast right?"

"Yeah, he's a hero for killing the demon." Sakura replied not knowing where this was going.

"That's not true. The Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the beast so he did the only thing he could, he sealed it into a newborn. The attack happened on the day I was born, I am the jinchuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox and the Akatsuki want the demon inside of me for their own agenda. That's what's happening to Gaara right now, the Akatsuki are after the beast inside of him because of the amount of power it holds and I can't let that happen. We both grew up isolated from everyone and feared for what we hold back. I was lucky though; I was able to form a couple bonds but Gaara wasn't able to. I won't let anything bad happen to him again!"

Sakura was absolutely floored at the revelation. Everything made sense now though, the people who hated Naruto and always talked behind his back and looked at him like he murdered a family member, it all made sense now. They knew this whole time the demon was inside him, but it seems like they mistook Naruto as the demon itself.

"I…I had no idea." She said

"I know, I kept it a secret on purpose."

"Well I won't let them take you from us, you're not a demon and they shouldn't get to determine who lives and dies. We'll stop them and save the Kazekage." She firmly stated

"Hn." Naruto replied turning forward again and increased his speed not wanting to waste a single second. 'I've never seen him this impatient before, but honestly…I can't blame him.' Kakashi thought as he tried to get Naruto to fall back into formation. Naruto just ignored as his chakra flared to life and surrounded him. It was surprising to Kakashi and Sakura to see him give off that much power and energy but to Temari she knew very well the extent of his reserves and knew this was nothing to what he could unleash. She was lost in thought until she felt something splash against her face.

Her first reaction was to look up to the sky to see if it was beginning to rain but the night sky was clear. So she looked back down and ahead and saw another drop come flying her direction and saw that it came from Naruto. He was actually crying, and it was for Gaara. It was for knowing just how badly he was mistreated by his own village and because he had to fight the Akatsuki alone unlike Naruto who had a team with him. Temari was now beyond touched and knew she'd fight by Naruto's side to save her little brother. 'Thank you, Naruto.'

**Land of Wind**

Out in the desert Kankurō had tried to chase after the Akatsuki but it was a short fight that lead Kankurō to learn about a secret he didn't want to accept. The foe who combatted his puppet technique perfectly was none other the Sasori of the Red Sand. He was a legendary shinobi that everyone in Suna knew about. He even create his own branch of the military dedicated strictly to puppetry. 'Damn it all.' Kankurō thought as he fell to the ground with a stab wound from a poison laced blade attack, curtesy of Sasori.

"You aren't half bad, but I'm still the puppet master boy." Sasori said as he turned and trudged his little body away from the scene.

Hours had passed until finally a search party had found Kankurō at nightfall and brought him back to the village and straight to the hospital. Baki was informed of the situation and immediately went to the hospital to see him. 'Where's Temari when you need her? She was supposed to be coming here around this time anyways.' He thought rushing to be by his students side.

**Hospital**

"KANKURŌ!" Baki yelled bursting into his room to see medics around him trying to figure just what the hell is wrong with him. "Give me a report! How is he?" Baki ordered

"He's been poisoned sir, and it's an unknown toxin. We can't make an antidote if we don't know what it's made of unfortunately." The head medic replied

"S-sen-sei." Kankurō croaked out.

"I'm right here Kankurō." Baki said

"I know…who was behind…the attack." He said dry heaving.

"Who?"

"S-Sasori…of the Red Sand."

Baki's eyes grew wide not believing his ears, but he looked into Kankurō's eyes and knew he heard correctly. "I'll be right back Kankurō. I need to pay some people a visit. Stay strong, Temari should be coming back to the village shortly. By now it was already morning with the sun burning the desert.

It was a long walk to the edge of Suna for Baki but after some time he finally arrived at a huge compound that looked ancient. After taking a couple seconds to collect himself and remind him of why he was doing this he entered and slowly walked up the winding set of stairs until he came into a room with two old people, each sitting on a pillow with a small watering hole in between them.

"Honored Siblings." Baki started, "I humbly request your assistance, we urgently need you."

"Dusty ancient texts should be bundled together and stowed away on a high shelf. What should we do now?" The old woman replied

"A group called the Akatsuki has come into the possession of the Shukaku. Failure to act will only invite disaster." Baki answered

"This is your generation now; you just have to deal with it on your own." Said the old man sitting opposite of his sister.

"You two have maintained powerful channels across the Five Great Nations. Including special routes through allied lands. There's only so much intelligence we can gather on our own."

"We've been retired for ages now, we left behind our attachments to this world long ago." The woman answered, "Although I guess it would be nice to see my grandson's face one more time." She mused

"This will work out in your favor then." Baki countered, "It just so happens your grandson is a member of the Akatsuki; Lady Chiyo."

Night fell once again and inside the hospital Chiyo and her brother Ebizō arrived to see Kankurō. Chiyo took a look at his chart to see that he was indeed poisoned, but instead of having a fast acting one Sasori purposely left him alive for only a short amount of time as he's confident they won't find the antidote for him. "So typical for him to do something like this." Chiyo stated

**Sasori and Deidara**

The two members were making their way to their rendezvous point and were finally approaching actual ground and leaving behind the desert.

"About time, wouldn't you say Sasori my man."

"Let's hurry up, I don't like to keep people waiting." He said as they kept moving with Gaara in tow.

**Sand Hospital**

In Kankurō's room Chiyo was trying to come up with the antidote but wasn't having any luck as each one kept burning up and failing. "Hmm." Chiyo mused

"What other methods have you tried?" Ebizō asked

"Well, we've asked for some help from the Leaf, so we're counting on them to bring an expert." Baki replied

The next couple of minutes entailed the elders talking down to Baki about their apparent "Need" for dependence on the Leaf. As much as Baki tried to get them to understand that that isn't the case the siblings wouldn't listen and kept rambling on about focusing on training their own to take care of themselves instead of relying on the Leaf.

**The Forest**

Day was finally breaking and Kakashi decided it was enough of a break and it was time to move out. Temari, Sakura and Kakashi were all on the ground, but no Naruto. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?"

"Right up there." He said pointing straight up and the girls both turned their heads up to see Naruto standing on a branch looking out over the horizon towards the Sand village.

'Just one more day until we reach the Sand village. Hang in there Gaara, I'm comin' for ya.' He thought to himself and soon they were moving out.

**Suna Hospital**

Chiyo had been working all night but couldn't come up with any results.Kankurō looked like he had seen much better days and it was obvious to everyone in the room.

"He's got a day at best from the look of things." Chiyo said

"I'd say he'd be lucky to make it to tomorrow, personally." Ebizō countered

"Sasori has really outdone himself this time. Poisons are indeed my specialty but this one is beyond even me. His skills have grown immensely since I last saw him."

"There has to be something though." Baki said

"You're only hope would be that Slug Queen Tsunade. She was always coming up with counters to every poison I ever came up with during the Second Shinobi War."

"But that's impossible, Lady Tsunade is now the Hokage and has her own village and duties to worry about, and even if we could get her here it would take three days." Baki said

"I know good and well; I wasn't being serious about having her come here. That'd be the last thing I'd want."

Elsewhere Team Kakashi had finally reached the desert and Temari took point and began the trek to her home.

**With Akatsuki**

At the same time that Team Kakashi made it to the desert the Akatsuki duo of Sasori and Deidara made it to their hideout. Once inside they were met with a hologram of what appeared to be the leader who made it very clear they were late. Deidara gave the half-ass excuse of him being more challenging than expected. The leader said nothing and went through some signs before summoning a giant statue with multiple eyes.

"And now, let everyone gather." He said and soon 9 of the fingers of the statue were filled with the holograms of the entire organization.

"Let's begin." He said

**Leaf Village**

Back in the Leaf Tsunade was doing some work until she reached for her cup and tea and noticed it crack. 'Damn, that's not a good sign.' She thought as she reached for the drawer in her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and slammed in down. 'Group 3, numbers 117037. Shit, this really isn't good.' "Shizune!" She yelled out and soon her assistance arrived. "Give me the list of every available team. We need to send back up for Team Kakashi." Tsunade said and Shizune quickly handed over the list. "Get them ready." The Godaime said as she made her way out of the office and down to the front gates.

**Front Gates**

"Another mission already?" Tenten whined

"Essentially it's the same one that I've given to Team Kakashi, get to the sand and help them out. Understood?" Tsunade ordered

"Yes ma'am, we'll get there in three days." Guy said with his signature smile.

"I think we can do it in a day and a half sensei." Lee responded with usual energy.

"That's the spirit Lee!" Guy replied

"No matter how you slice it, it'll take us three days, no point in making a promise we can't keep." Neji said

"Well I guess we won't know until we try." Guy answered and soon they were off running towards the Sand.

"Haven't changed one bit." Tsunade with a smirk.

"I wonder how much Naruto has changed." Lee said as they were now jumping through the forest.

"Yes, it's been quite some time since we've seen him hasn't it." Neji replied

**Somewhere in the desert**

"The hell are we just sitting here waiting, we need to keep moving!" Naruto said punching the wall to his left and cracking it.

"We can't Naruto. Sandstorms are incredibly dangerous to try and navigate in. Even for natives like myself can get lost in this storm. The sand blind you and you lose all sense of direction. You could end up heading north towards the land of Earth, or even be off by the smallest margin and miss the village by a long shot. The best course is to wait it out." Temari answered as she walked up to and placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned into him and whispered, "I know you want to hurry up and save him, believe me I do too, but we'd only hurt ourselves and the mission if we just went ahead and you know that. People have died of thirst from wandering out during the storm. Just trust me about this please, the desert is my home after all."

When she finished Naruto visibly relaxed and Kakashi was amazed at Temari, 'I can't believe he actually listens to her and calms down. Matter fact I can't believe she knows how to talk him down. Those two are quite the interesting pair if I do say so.' The copy ninja thought as he patiently waited out the natural phenomena.

**Suna**

Back in the hospital Kankurō's sedative wore off and he was feel the pain once more and writhing in agony. "Quick get the sedative." One of the medic said as Kankurō was held down so he could be administered the sedative.

"Our only hope is that the Leaf team gets here by tomorrow morning when they're due to help us." A medic said

"Hang in there Kankurō." Baki said trying his hardest not to break.

"That is, if Kankurō can survive until then and if they brought an expert." The medic said

"A sandstorm just rolled into the desert as well and could very well delay them for some time." Baki said

"Then all hope is lost." The medic replied

"I can't believe it. To think we've sunk so low as to rely on the Leaf for help." Chiyo said as her brother guided her out to the hall so she could finally get some rest.

'Asleep, that's good. You haven't had any rest sis.'

**The next morning**

Team Kakashi finally got moving again and soon made it to the village entrance where they were greeted by two shinobi. "Lady Temari you were with them!?" "Yes, I was coming to discuss the terms for the Chunin Exams but heard what happened to Gaara and left immediately with these three."

"Follow us." The guards said as they ran towards the hospital. "I hate to report this to you but they also got Lord Kankurō." "What!?" Temari gasped in disbelief.

"After Lord Kazekage was taken Lord Kankurō decided to go after them and was left poisoned, he doesn't have much time left."

Hearing this only pissed off Naruto even more as his whiskers grew darker and his pupils became slitted. His eyes still stayed blue but he was getting close to having the fox influence him some more. On top of that his chakra exploded and a visible blue aura was seen and the ground shook beneath him. "Take us to him right now!" Naruto barked and the two chunin nodded in fear and began racing towards the hospital with Naruto running right next to them.

"Don't give up just yet Temari. Let me take a look at him." Sakura said with determination and fire in her eyes and Temari nodded in approval.

**Hospital**

"Kankurō!" Naruto yelled as he entered the room with everyone else.

'Him!' Chiyo thought as she saw Kakashi enter as well, 'The White Fang of the Leaf!' "Damn you!" Chiyo yelled as she ran towards Kakashi and jumped up in the air.

"Huh?" Kakashi said absolutely having no idea what the hell was happening.

"Back off granny!" Naruto yelled as he let his chakra explode once more but this time it shook the entire hospital and even people outside could feel the tremors and were wondering just what the hell was going on.

Chiyo immediately landed in fear at the amount of chakra this young man held. 'Who is he!?' She thought in bewilderment.

"That's my future husband Lady Chiyo, please don't piss him off, and Naruto this is one of our elders, similar to the ones the Leaf has." Temari said over her shoulder as she came to her brother's side.

"You're the boy they chose to marry Temari off to?"

"Damn right. You got a problem?" Naruto said still angry.

"Sis, take a closer look at that man back there." Ebizō said and his sister looked behind Naruto and got a better look at Kakashi as the blond joined Temari's side and Sakura began taking a look at Kankurō.

"He looks like him, but that isn't him. He's been dead for over 20 years and you know that. You even wept over not being able to get your revenge. It's time to let it go." Ebizō said

Chiyo merely laughed it off as everyone looked confused as hell. The awkward air didn't last long as Kankurō once again began writhing in pain, "Let me take a look at him." Sakura said tying her hair back and asking the room to clear out.

"I'll be outside watching over ok?" Naruto whispered to Temari but as he turned to leave Temari reached out and grabbed his wrist. She wasn't looking at him, only at her brother but she nailed the grab.

"Stay." She whispered, "Please stay."

"You sure?" He asked and the answer he received was a look from Temari and he knew the discussion was over right there.

'**Such a flip flop character. Says he doesn't know what he wants from this yet does this shit. I swear you humans are the dumbest and most confusing species.'** Kurama thought as he saw what was transpiring.

Chiyo looked back not believing this young girl could do any better than an expert like herself, but she was content with sitting back and watching. Afterall everything she tried failed and who knows the girl might get a lucky break and save the young man.

Sakura checked Kankurō's eyes with a flashlight and opened his mouth and took a saliva sample.

"Wait who the hell are you?" A medic asked

"A Leaf village medical ninja." Sakura said

Sakura leaned down to Kankurō's chest and listened to his heartbeat and in an instant knew what they were dealing with. "We're definitely dealing with a heavy metal-based toxin that attacks the muscle tissue destroying the cell's integrity.

Off in the hallway Chiyo was surprised at Sakura, and the medics in the room were also shocked. "You learned all of that in one look?" "May I see his charts please?" Sakura asked and the medics didn't hesitate to hand it over. "Yes of course, here you go." "We were trying to get a breakdown of the poison but are still missing some blank points." The other medic said

"I know exactly what'll happen. The cardiac muscle will weaken to the point where the heart will collapse and cease functioning altogether." She said flipping through his papers. "At this point, I'm doubtful that we can make an antidote in time." She continued

"Are you saying there's nothing you can do?" Temari barged in.

"I'm gonna need a few things and quickly. It's gonna be pretty crude but it's the only option we have." Sakura said as the sand medics agreed.

**Akatsuki hideout**

The Akatsuki had finally begun pulling out the Shukaku chakra from Gaara after some preparation time. Gaara was officially on the clock.

**Hospital**

Some time had passed and Sakura finally began the procedure. She had a liquid next to her. "Make sure to hold him down, this next part is going to be the hardest for him." Sakura said as Temari, Baki, Naruto and 2 shadow clones got in position to hold him down. "Don't you think we should hold him down?" A medic asked Naruto.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm plenty strong to keep him down. You need to be on standby incase Sakura needs something from you." Naruto replied as the medics looked to Sakura who only nodded her head in agreement.

Sakura began pulling the liquid that was now acting more like plasma and she pressed it down into his chest and Kankurō tried shooting up but the 3 Naruto's wouldn't let him and kept him down on the bed. "Keep him down." Sakura said as Temari and Baki held down harder.

'I need to force my chakra into him. Pure the toxin from the cells and force it to the surface. Draw it into the solution and extract it.' She thought and soon drew it out and into a bucket. This procedure continued until she drew most of it out and soon they began creating the antidote.

"I drew out most of the poison and he should be ok, but he isn't out of the woods." She said as everyone was able to take a sigh of relief.

"Please don't hesitate to ask for anything." Baki said

"Well first I'm going to need a list of all the medicinal herbs this village has, these bandages need to be replaced with new ones and an IV drip needs to be set up stat." She said as it was clear she was taking over.

'You've really grown Sakura, I'm impressed. Under a lot of pressure and you maintain your cool the way a shinobi should and you did your job to get Kankurō out of harm's way for now. You earned my respect.' Naruto thought as he watched on and sat down next to Temari.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah, just relieved he's not in immediate danger anymore. Thank you." She said before giving him a quick hug and leaning back against the wall.

"You remind me of that old Slug Queen Tsunade. Isn't it strange you turning up in our village like this." Chiyo said as Sakura undid her hair and tied her headband back to the way it was.

"Well she is my teacher after all, and it was by her order that I come."

"Here's the list of herbs you asked for." A medic said

"Thank you very much." Sakura said

Outside Takamaru returned with a message and it was soon rushed to Baki. "A message from your Hokage." Baki said as he handed it over to Kakashi who read it and Naruto walked over hearing news from the Leaf. "What's it say?" Naruto asked

"Team Guy is on their way to back us up."

"Aw crap. Well this place is about to get a whole lot more hectic then." Naruto said not wanting to deal with Lee of Guy just yet and definitely not under these circumstances. "Well hopefully Neji keeps Lee in check."

"Lord Baki Kankurō has regained consciousness." A medic said and they entered the room as he was coming to. "Kankurō you alright?" Temari asked

"You're finally here Temari."

"Sorry to be a bother."

"Shut up, I'm just glad you're alright now." She said with a soft smile.

"Baki, would you mind taking me to Kankurō's battle sight. I've been known to have a good nose for tracking. If even the slightest sent is there I can track them." Kakashi said

"No need. Bring me my puppets, I assume they were recovered." Kankurō said sitting up.

"Take it easy Kankurō, you nearly died." Naruto said getting the middle Sand Sibling to have his eyes grow wide. "N-Naruto, you're here too?"

"Yeah, I'm here to kill those Akatsuki bastards for taking Gaara, so don't you worry, I'll get rid of them for ya."

Kankurō nodded and it put him at ease for a little as he looked up and really noticed just how much he's changed, "You've gotten taller, and bigger it seems."

"Perks of training with the Pervy-sage Jiraiya I guess." Naruto quipped getting Kankurō to chuckle a little.

After a few minutes one of Kankurō's puppets was brought in. "You might not be able to follow Gaara's scent since they split when I fought one of them, but you can definitely follow the one I fought. The last thing I made sure to do was get a scrap of his clothing. It's right in there." Kankurō said pointing to the hand that opened up and revealed the small piece.

Kakashi knelt down and picked it before standing and addressing Kankurō, "You're an excellent shinobi for doing that. Even in the face of defeat you went down fighting. Exactly what I'd expect of a Sand shinobi, you should be proud."

Kankurō smiled hearing that. He knows it wasn't much right now but it will definitely be the thing to help them out to find Gaara.

"**Summoning Jutsu**" Kakashi said and in a puff of smoke Kakashi's 8 ninken appeared with Pakun on top. "8 ninja hounds at your service." Pakun said

"Been a long time Pakun." Naruto said walking up to the pug.

"Well well well, if it isn't Naruto."

"You haven't changed one bit Pakun."

"You too." He pug replied

"Yeah, ok." Naruto sarcastically replied

"Alright enough chit chat, I need you guys to track this scent." Kakashi said and soon his ninken all rushed out to do their job.

"Other than the Inuzuka clan back in the Leaf those are the best noses you could ask for. They'll find him in no time." Naruto said looking back at Kankurō and Temari.

"Kankurō there's something I must ask you." Chiyo said

"L-Lady Chiyo and Lord Ebizō what're you doing here?" he asked in shock

"Am I right in presuming that the one you fought was Sasori?"

"Yeah, Sasori of the Red Sand. He told me so himself."

"I'm unfamiliar with this Sasori character, but it seems like you know who he is." Kakashi interrupted, "Will you tell us?"

Outside in a greenhouse late at night Sakura had been hard at work with some medics coming up with an antidote and after some trial and error they finally came up with the antidote.

They quickly rushed over to the hospital to give it to Kankurō and even though it had a rough taste he forced it down. "Now just sit back and rest some, ok." Sakura said as Kankurō was trying to get over the horrible taste.

"We've prepared rooms for everyone, please get some rest for the upcoming battle." Baki said

"But Gaara-" Kankurō started

"He's right Kankurō, we might need to travel far and fast tomorrow so we're going to need some rest, not to mention we've been running a lot as it is. Plus you're in no condition to fight, Sakura just told you to sit back and rest." Kakashi said

"If it's all the same with you Kakashi-sensei I'll be spending the night at my family house, Naruto you're welcome to join." Temari said as Kakashi nodded and Naruto nodded before following his fiancée.

As Naruto left Kankurō looked at his back and remembered the words Gaara shared with him not too long ago, it was the impact that Naruto had on him. He reflected on when Gaara was just a killing machine and now he's changed so much because of one interaction with Naruto.

"Naruto." Kankurō called out.

"Hn?" Naruto replied stopping and turning around at the room exit. "What's up?"

"Save my little brother, will you?" He asked shocking Temari and Baki.

Naruto only smirked before answering, "Consider it done. Just make sure Gaara knows that he owes me one alright." With that Naruto followed Temari out and to her home as she showed him a little around the village first.

After a while they finally arrived to her old home and it was a weird feeling for her coming back to the house she once lived in. When they got inside Temari immediately turned around to hug Naruto tightly as a few tears dropped from her face. "Thank you so much Naruto. Thank you." She said holding him tightly and burying her face in his neck.

"Bring him home…please bring Gaara home." She said and soon felt two strong arms wrap around her and seemingly wash her fears away.

"I'll bring him back and make sure those two pay. You don't need to worry anymore ok." He said as she looked up at him in awe of the control he had over her emotions. Just from simply wrapping her up she felt completely safe and that he meant every word he just said. "Thank you." She said burying her head into his neck once more and soon fell asleep right on the spot.

'It's definitely been a long day hasn't it?' He thought looking down at his fellow blonde.

He carried her upstairs and found what used to be her room. It was pretty bare but after stumbling into Gaara and Kankurō's he knew this third one definitely had to be hers.

As embarrassed as he was to do this next part he got her undressed before putting one of his shirts on her that was a little big. He quickly undressed himself down to his boxers and soon had her snuggled up against him and off to the land of dreams he went.

Early the next morning before the sun came up Naruto woke up and looked down to see Temari sleeping peacefully into his chest. He summoned a shadow clone and then used the Replacement Jutsu as he got ready and went to a training ground on the outskirts of the village.

Once he was a good distance from everyone, he summoned a shadow clone to stand guard before he sat down and began meditating. 'Clear my mind and focus. Find that energy, latch on to it and bring it to me.' Naruto thought as he exhaled deeply. For the first 15 minutes nothing happened but soon black lightning started to crackle around him. It wasn't anything impressive to warrant attention from the ANBU though. Soon his chakra flared to life covering him and the wind began picking up as well as the black lightning becoming more frequent.

Naruto opened his eyes and his sclera and irises are black while his pupils were slitted and red. The wind stopped and everything calmed down for a little. Naruto stood up and turned to the clone and they began sparring. It really wasn't much of a contest as Naruto was beating around his clone like it was nothing. His speed, agility and strength were all increased to the point that after only a couple minutes the clone finally dispersed and Naruto reverted back to his normal self and could feel the fatigue instantly slam into him and he dropped onto one knee and began panting.

"Damn, I need to hold that form longer. And draw more power. I can't do shit in that form for long."

'**Hmm, seems the brat is trying to call upon that power. Interesting.'** Kurama thought from inside the Uzumaki.

Naruto finally recovered his breath and made his way back to Temari's. The sun was starting to break the horizon as people were starting to get their day underway, though you could feel that no one had a desire to start their day. Their Kazekage had just been defeated and taken away from them, their hope and light had been stolen. Naruto clearly noticed this and promised to himself he'd bring back Gaara even if it killed. These people were so lost without Gaara, it was clear just how much of an impact Gaara has had in such a short time, and it showed even more how much Gaara had changed himself and how the people now viewed him. It put a smile on Naruto's face knowing the people of the Sand village were no longer afraid of Gaara or looking at him like a weapon or monster.

Naruto entered to see Temari getting breakfast ready and they made eye contact as he entered the room and a small smile broke on her face. "Morning. Guess you went out to train or something." She said

"Yeah, just testing some things out is all. Needed to be far away so I didn't draw any attention to myself."

"Well as long as you're safe that's all I care about." She said walking up to him and looping her arms behind his neck. "It would be nice to wake up to a note so I know what happened to you so I don't worry ya know." She said grinning before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I know we've been through this time and time but I care for you. I know I don't know much of the things you've been through, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you open up to me. Could you do that for me?"

"I suppose I could, but only on the condition that I do it on my time when I'm comfortable."

"Wouldn't want it any other way Naruto." She said smiling at him before letting go and was ready to go back to the food but something in his eyes said he wanted to do something to show his thanks. "You know if you want to kiss me you can. I definitely don't mind spontaneously being kissed considering you're a damn good kisser." She said biting her lips to give him a hint that she's really into him.

A look of relief washed over him and he tenderly kissed her much to the enjoyment of them both but Temari wanted him to know just how much she liked his lips so she pushed him to the wall and whispered to him, "I know you want to kiss me differently, more passionately, so do it." And with that Naruto pinned her to wall and aggressively kissed her much to her enjoyment as he could feel her lips curl up into a smile as her arms looped his neck again and her thigh teased his groin.

"Now that's a fucking kiss." She said after separating and licking her lips like a predator. "Sit, you need your energy for today if you're gonna get those bastards back and save my brother."

"Right. Thank you." He said as he found his spot and soon the two began eating quickly before meeting everyone else at the front gates.

"Alright seems like we're all here. Pakun says the trail ends at some blocked off cave in the Land of Rivers." Kakashi said and everyone understood.

"Hold on one second." Baki said walking up to the group. "With all due respect Kakashi we could use Temari here in the village. This is about the time she lives in the Sand for a couple months anyways." "Is that true?" Kakashi asked Temari who nodded her head begrudgingly. "Alright, then Temari for the time being stay here and help Baki, I'm sure you guys need to tighten up security and at least hold an image of strength incase word leaks."

"That's exactly what I'll be assigning you to do." Baki said to Temari as she looked upset at not joining the hunt for her brother but she knew where her role lies. "Yes sensei." She replied before turning to Naruto and an unspoken message was relayed between them. Temari hugged Naruto one last time praying it wouldn't be the last and just for her own sanity whispered to him, "Bring him back." "Whatever it takes." He replied before pecking her forehead and turning to leave.

Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo all followed Naruto. Along the way Chiyo informed the group that like Naruto and Gaara there were others in the world; 7 to be exact, each of whom held a different tailed beast. In theory the One Tail Shukaku is the weakest while the Nine Tailed Fox is the strongest, but no one has been able to prove if this is true or not. Chiyo also told them that should a jinchuriki have their tailed beast extracted from them, they will die instantly. "The only group of people who can survive an extraction and potentially even live are the Uzumaki, full blooded ones at that."

'Kaa-chan.' Naruto thought as the image of his beautiful red haired mother came to mind and this only made Naruto speed up and run faster, 'No! I won't lose anyone else! I'll save Gaara!'

"Naruto slow down!" Sakura yelled

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE, I'M GONNA SAVE GAARA AND BRING HIM HOME!" He yelled back as his chakra came alive but more intense than he's ever given off and it shook everyone to their core to feel and see just how much he was putting off. "Naruto, you'll burn out your reserves if you do that." Kakashi said "Don't worry sensei, I've got enough to do this for a whole day and be just fine." Getting everyone's eyes to widen in shock. 'Who is this boy?' Chiyo thought to herself.

The journey continued and later on they were confronted by Itachi Uchiha, while Team Guy and Pakun was faced against Kisame Hoshigaki. Both fights were difficult to overcome for the Leaf village teams. Kisame especially with his nickname of being a Tailless Tailed Beast, was proving to live up to the name. No matter what Team Guy did Kisame was just stronger and at one point had Guy's students trapped in a Water Prison Jutsu. It took Guy opening the sixth inner gate to finally defeat Kisame though…it wasn't Kisame. The body that was left after Guy used his Morning Peacock technique was someone else much to the team's confusion.

With Team Kakashi they had a difficult time with Itachi due to his incredibly strong Sharingan. Even with Kakashi's warning to not look into his eyes Naruto ended up getting caught into a genjutsu. Naruto didn't realize it at first and kept trying to fight Itachi who turned out to just be crow clones. Naruto tried to break the genjutsu but Itachi cranked it up and sent his crows in as they turned into shuriken burying themselves into him. Then Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Gaara appeared on different parts of his body belittling him and even using his own hand to choke him. 'Damnit, it's just a genjutsu, but shit it feels so real. K-Kurama. I hate to ask… but I need your help.'

'**Forget it. You need to get out of this yourself.'**

'Bastard.'

Naruto was about out of ideas until he focused for a minute and soon black lightning began appearing around his body and his eyes changed color. In a burst of chakra Naruto broke the genjutsu and quickly shut off the chakra so avoid questions.

"You okay Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, what happened to his clones?" He asked

"What clones? It's been just him the whole time." Sakura replied

Naruto's eyes grew and realized just how early and strong the genjutsu Itachi used was. 'Damn, you're something else Itachi.'

Kakashi and Itachi continued the fight and when finally Kakashi used a shadow clone to grab a hold of Itachi giving Naruto the perfect time to strike. "Now Naruto!"

"Right!" He yelled out as he and a clone were both running with a huge Rasengan and the Nine Tails was influencing him as his eyes were now red and slitted. "**Giant Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled slamming the powerful jutsu head on and causing a huge explosion.

When the dust settled the body that was on the ground wasn't Itachi's much to everyone's surprise. Lady Chiyo said that the man they were looking at was one of the Sand village's jonin by the name of Yūra. The same Yūra who went missing shortly after the Akatsuki attacked Suna.

After finishing the fight Kakashi wanted to take a minute to rest, but Naruto was still ready to keep going. He knew what was at stake and every second they waited was another second closer to losing Gaara. Unknown to them these fights would give the Akatsuki enough time to start finishing up extracting Shukaku from Gaara's body.

As the groups resumed travel Team Kakashi had noticeably slowed down in pace and Kakashi soon ordered a stop to take a short break much to Naruto's irritation. He knew it was the right call but given the circumstances he'd rather bet that he wouldn't need any rest to fight. Team Guy on the other hand continued on but they also noticed that Guy was tired after using the Sixth Gate of Joy. Lee voiced his concern and after getting told he was just fine Guy's head slammed into a branch and he fell to the ground unconscious allowing the group to get some much needed rest.

**Night**

At the battle sites Zetsu showed up and disposed of the bodies used to impersonate Itachi and Kisame.

Back in Konoha in some underground facility Danzo was speaking to one of his agents. "I've made certain that you'll be assigned to Team Kakashi. I've made arraignments. Not only are you close to Naruto Uzumaki in age, you're stronger than anyone of your generation in the village. Most important of all, you possess those incomparable talents with a paint brush. From today, until the completion of your mission, your name will be Sai."

"Sai. Yes, I understand." Sai replied with a fake smile.

"And wipe that fake smile off your face when you're with me." Danzo said

"Forgive me, I read that in order to win people over one must be able to smile. I've been practicing, but creating facial expressions, it's still quite difficult for me." Sai said

**End Chapter**

**Well that's a wrap on that chapter. We'll be getting into the good fights next chapter and soon after the arc is wrapped up we'll be exploring Danzo more and maybe doing the first Shippuden movie. If y'all want the first one just let me know in the reviews and I'll work on it soon after finishing the next chapter. I know for sure I'll be doing the third Shippuden movie and every one after that but for now I just wanna know if y'all want the first Shippuden movie or not and we'll go from there.**

**As usual, please Favorite and Follow myself and the story to stay up to date on everything and drop a review. Feel free to PM me any questions or concerns you have and I'll get back with you as quickly as I can.**

**And just to reiterate what I said all the way at the top. ****TEMARI DID NOT CHEAT ON NARUTO****!**

**Alright hope you all stay safe during this quarantine/social distancing and I'll see ya later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto's Life Redux Ch. VIII: A Jinchuriki's Power**

**Don't got much to say other than we're finishing up the Kazekage Rescue Arc and we'll be delving into the Danzo subplot. Oh and of course by the time this chapter is finished we'll see if I'll be incorporating the first Shippuden movie or not; so without further ado let's hop right in to this one.**

"Temari." Naruto said locking eyes with his love. "Make sure you stay alive." The Uzumaki finished and she nodded before replying, "You too."

With that Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke and was gone from the battlefield.

**Normal Timeline**

"Alright on the count of 3 pull the tags, then Sakura you rush in and destroy the boulder." Kakashi said and everyone was on guard. "1…2…3!" And the seals were ripped off together. Kakashi jumped out of the way and Sakura smashed the boulder to pieces and everyone rushed in. Naruto rushed in first with anger burning ready to fight and everyone else quickly entered with him and to all of their shock they saw Deidara sitting on Gaara.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing!? G-Get off of Gaara damnit!" Naruto yelled as his anger kept rising and his eyes changed color again to that of the Nine Tails.

"Naruto calm down." Kakashi said seeing the young man start to get riled up and could feel Naruto teetering on the edge of exploding his chakra.

"Oh him. You're friend's been dead for quite a while now." Deidara said slapping Gaara across the face.

"Bastard." Naruto spat out and his chakra flared to life once more shaking the cave. Naruto tapped his chest twice really quick changing into his Stealth outfit and disappeared from sight. "Hn." Deidara gestured before finding a fist slammed into his guy and soon his back was against the cave's wall as he coughed up a wad of blood and he lost all the air in his lungs, collapsing to the ground. 'What, what happened?' He thought as he crashed onto the hard floor.

'What kind of form is that? He didn't show that during his exam earlier.' His two Leaf teammates thought seeing this new style Naruto was rocking.

'He's like the perfect ninja, all black with little skin showing. He could be an assassin for hire if he wanted to with that get up and his skill set.' Sakura thought

Naruto dropped down to Gaara and tried to wake him but nothing was working. Before Naruto could grab him and get out Sasori jumped in the fight sending out poison laced projectiles forcing him to jump back. "Deidara get up already." Sasori harshly said and soon after the former Stone ninja was back on his feet and created a clay bird just like when he first took Gaara. Deidara quickly grabbed Gaara and took off on his clay bird flying out the hideout hoping to draw Naruto into a fight so they could get another Jinchuriki.

"Gaara! Come back here damnit!" Naruto yelled taking off after Gaara and Deidara.

"Naruto don't be stupid! He's luring you somewhere on purpose!" Kakashi yelled

"I don't care, he's got Gaara! Getting him back is all that matters to me! You guys deal with the other one!" Naruto yelled back

"Sakura, Lady Chiyo can I leave Sasori to you two, so I can help Naruto?"

"Go on ahead Kakashi. We'll take care of my grandson."

"Thank you Lady Chiyo." Kakashi said and soon took off after Naruto. 'Damn, he's really gotten fast when he wants to move. He might eventually get up to sensei's speed if he keeps progressing like this.'

'Gaara, just hang in there please. You can't die on me damnit. You're supposed to be a Kage with me.' The Uzumaki thought.

**Land of Wind Outpost**

"Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"No clue, but orders are orders."

"It's because in the past this used to be a weak point in our territory that if taken down, would allow easy access into our land for invaders. The mission we've been given is similar to border patrol. We watch for any suspicious activity and report back to the village. This is only temporary though." Temari answered, "As soon as Naruto and the others come back with Gaara, we'll be called back and we'll help rebuild the village. Stay focused though, just cause nothing happens around here normally doesn't give you an excuse to slack off and be lazy." She finished getting the other two Sand ninja to nod in understanding and continue their mission.

'Please be safe Naruto and bring him home. I don't know why, but for some reason I just have this feeling that you're in pain in some way. I wish I were there fighting next to you.' She thought looking out across the desert towards the fighting.

**Back in Konoha**

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." Tsunade said and Inoichi Yamanaka entered. "Inoichi, this is a surprise. What's going on?" She asked her fellow blond.

"Lady Tsunade, we've continued probing the mind of that captured ninja and we're having a really tough time finding anything. Whoever he worked for made sure to put a lot of thought in putting up barriers to prevent someone like myself and the Interrogation Unit from extracting information should the suicide jutsu fail or somehow they get captured. It also doesn't help us that he's dead. We could use Ibiki's skill set in intimidation to possibly get something." The Yamanaka clan head reported.

"I see. How is everyone on this project doing?"

"Ma'am?"

"I asked how everyone on this project is doing."

"I heard you, I'm just confused by what exactly that means m'lady."

"Their morale. Is everyone confident you can solve this as a group, where are they at mentally? Good, bad, unsure?"

"Oh, from what I can tell I'd say we're doing alright."

"Good…seal up the body and have everyone working on this case take the next 2 days off." Tsunade ordered

"B-But Lady Hokage we haven't even-" "Inoichi Yamanaka, I gave you an order and expect you to carry it out understood?" Tsunade barked with hardened eyes.

"Yes ma'am, understood m'lady."

"Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." He said bowing and then exiting.

10 minutes went by as Tsunade got back to her paperwork when the door opened without a knock and in walked the two elders of the village, Koharu and Homura.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing barging in here?" Tsunade snapped

"Not important." Homura started before Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk as she stood up with malice coming off of her. "What was that? Do you forget what position you two are in compared to me? You are merely the village elders who serve as my advisors, and you're only in that position because you were here during Sensei's reign. If I had my way you two would be in a retirement home rotting away like the mummies you are. So let's try this again since I'm the one in charge here and this is my damn office. Go back out and knock like everyone else."

Intimidated to hell seeing this new side of Tsunade they did as she said walking out and closing the door before knocking on it and waiting…and waiting some more. For 5 minutes Tsunade didn't answer. Instead she got out some tea and honey and began sipping on it to hopefully quell her nerves.

Finally Tsunade allowed them in and was much more pleasant this time around. "Ah Homura, Koharu what can I do you for?"

"We heard you sent out the jinchuriki to rescue the Kazekage from the Akatsuki." Koharu said

"Your point." Tsunade replied with razor sharp eyes.

"We believe it was unwise to send the boy out on that mission when the group looking to take his power is the enemy."

"Quit acting like you care about his well-being. I know damn well what you really mean. You're only concerned about losing control over the Nine Tails. If that's all you came here to complain about I suggest you leave now, before you exit in a body bag. I will not tolerate any slander against Naruto Uzumaki, who's been a loyal shinobi for this village and has done nothing wrong to its people. If I ever hear another word out of either of you concerning Naruto and the Nine Tails…I'll kill you. Understood?" Tsunade countered letting off an enormous amount of killer intent that it began suffocating the elders to the point where they could barely form a single thought.

"Get! Out!" And with that the two elders were gone to go wash their now sweat stained robes.

*Sigh* "Damn those two, always giving me a headache. If I don't get Danzo today I'll consider it a win." She said to herself before turning to look out across the village and out west towards Suna. 'Be safe Naruto.'

**Back in the cave**

With Naruto and Kakashi gone Sakura and Lady Chiyo were left with taking down the former Sand shinobi Sasori. "Aren't you a little old to be doing this Granny Chiyo." Sasori said

"I might be old, but I can still give you a good enough fight to put you in your place."

"Hn." Sasori replied as he got ready. Even though she's old, she's still a puppet master and that isn't something to take lightly, especially when she's the one who taught him nearly everything he knows.

"Sakura." Lady Chiyo started, "That figure you see right in front of you is not Sasori. Puppet masters aren't suited for close combat fighting so we use our puppets to fight for us from a distance. The puppet in front of us is named Hiruko. Sasori made that puppet specifically to counteract that weakness." "Then where is he? I don't see anyone controlling it." Sakura replied

"Sasori is inside Hiruko. By doing this he can use the puppet to fight and keep himself safe. His Hiruko puppet is his specialty."

"So even if we destroy the puppet in front of us we still have to fight Sasori."

"Correct." Chiyo replied before readying her attack. Chiyo used a thread of chakra to go through the hole at the handle of the kunai and launched them at Sasori. Sasori used the tail to deflect some of them but a couple kunai got through and sliced his Akatsuki robe to reveal his true puppet form.

"One thing you should know is that years ago Sasori was a puppet master for Suna, but Sasori decided to take corpses and create human puppets. This form of puppetry is forbidden amongst puppet masters but Sasori sees this as a form of art. The Hiruko puppet in front of us is a former shinobi from a neighboring village. I came along with you all on this mission because I'm certain I can beat Sasori's Hiruko puppet."

"You wanna know how I prepare my specimen for my collection? First I drain the blood, then I remove the organs and wash them inside and out to make them nice and clean; and then after preserving the body against decay, the final step is to fill it with weapons. This is only one of my specimen in the collection. Once I've collected you two I will have 300. This is my art." Sasori stated

"This puppet is highly skilled at attack and defense, deadly to be more precise. We must find a way to force Sasori out."

"And how exactly do we do that?"

"The trouble is that puppet is full of mechanisms, and without knowing all of them it'll be extremely difficult to counteract them." Chiyo replied

"Well on the other hand Lady Chiyo, you know a lot about how that puppet functions, so we have the advantage." Sakura stated

"So I thought, like I said that's why I joined you all on this trip. Now I realize I'm wrong, this Hiruko puppet is different from the one I knew. This new Hiruko has that shell and that left arm is new as well, not to mention there's all the hidden mechanisms that've no doubt been refined and improved."

"Ok so what's the plan?" Sakura asked

"First thing is to destroy that Hiruko puppet, problem is I don't have nearly enough destructive power to do that. But maybe you do have it, with all the training you've done with Lady Tsunade I'm sure you're capable of doing it yourself." Lady Chiyo answered getting Sakura to look back at the entrance of the cave to see the smashed boulder. That once covered it.

"Listen to me Sakura, somehow we have to get you close enough to smash that puppet then we can proceed with taking down Sasori; but first you must dodge every hidden weapon he has…perfectly. Even the smallest cut can be fatal."

"Right, the poison."

"Before you even get to him, he'll come at you with everything he's got, and you must avoid everything and be able to predict the puppet masters moves."

"How's that possible, I've never fought a puppet master before."

"True, it requires someone with far more battle experience. Just leave it to me. When it comes down to experience, I've got even more than Sasori, that's why he hasn't attacked us already. Even he knows attacking recklessly would be fatal for him." Chiyo answered, "What he doesn't know is that I've already made the first move. Come closer so I can tell you something Sakura." Chiyo said as the pinkette came over and listened to what the elder had to say.

'Damnit, I can't make out a word they're saying. What the hell could they be talking about.' Sasori thought.

Soon the three were all ready to fight. The kunoichi charged in to attack while Sasori removed the cloth covering his mouth and shot out a volley of senbon; no doubt laced with poison. After the first volley Sasori waited before launching the gauntlet on his arm. Each peg contained several senbon in them and once more the duo evaded every single projectile.

Unbelievably Sakura was able to dodge every senbon Sasori shot out of his mouth and he couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Chiyo could dodge them since she has plenty of experience but for Sakura is impossible. Sakura charged in once more while Chiyo stood still to the confusion of Sasori. 'Is she mocking me!?' Sasori thought as he sent his tail to strike Sakura, but right before it could make contact it hit its max reach while Sakura stopped right on the spot.

'She stopped! How the hell did she stop so quick…Of course, granny Chiyo!'

"Now Sakura!" Chiyo yelled and Sakura moved in and destroyed the Hiruko puppet.

Out from the rubble Sasori jumped with a cloak on him and Chiyo had enough of his games hiding his face and demanded he reveal it since it's been over 20 years since she's seen him.

**With Temari**

"We're moving out."

"But Lady Temari we just got here not too long ago." One of her subordinates replied.

"I know, but I have a bad feeling about Team Kakashi's fight against the Akatsuki, plus I just got word that Kankurō and Lord Ebizō are ready to join the fight. So we're leaving, let's move!" She ordered and soon her team was on the move once more and soon joined up with her brother and the Honored Sibling and began making their way to the Land of Rivers and soon the hideout.

**With Jiraiya**

"Jiraiya can you tell me more about this mission Naruto is dead-set on doing with you, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji?" Tsunade asked

"Well other than beefing up security at his home, we've actually talked about taking a trip out there to train and explore his mother's homeland since there's bound to be secrets left and considering he's the only Uzumaki I know of I feel like he has a right to inherit everything on that island and maybe one day retire to Uzu and rebuild the village and clan. I'm not exactly sure what he's looking to get out of it because he can be very tight lipped about what he wants, but I do know he's been wanting to go there and I've been wanting to take him there to explore as well. Maybe get some insight as to how they were taken down."

"I see. Just watch out for him and protect him ok?" She asked

"Of course, you don't have to worry about the two of us." Jiriaya replied with an ear splitting grin.

"I know, but I finally have my three boys home all together and I don't want to lose you guys ya know."

"Hime, we're gonna stay alive and keep fighting for a long time you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good, now what do you say we get some lunch with Nawaki?"

"Sounds perfect." The blonde said getting up and being escorted back home to relieve the nanny of her duties for a little, so they could get food as a family.

**Back with the Retrieval Team**

Naruto kept chase after Deidara while evading as many of his clay bombs as he could and the same could be said for Kakashi trying to keep up with Naruto. They had been doing this little routine for a while and Deidara was getting annoyed at how persistent Kakashi was being.

'This guy, tch. Can't he just go somewhere else so I can fight the Jinchuriki alone?'

Naruto had enough and launched up into the air and came close to grabbing onto Deidara's bird but it was just out of reach. "Don't worry Jinchuriki, you'll be right next to your friend soon." Deidara said smirking.

"Like hell!" Naruto spat out as he pulled out 8 kunai each with a paper bomb on it and threw it at Deidara's clay bird and getting it to explode and dropping Gaara's body.

"GAARA!"

"Nice try Nine Tails!" Deidara yelled as another clay bird swooped in the snag Gaara and pick up the former Hidden Stone ninja.

Naruto quickly performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but instead of sending his clones after Deidara they turned around and went after Kakashi pinning him to the wall, while others stood on the massive logs of wood separating the canyon.

"Naruto what they hell are you doing!?"

"Just leave him to me sensei, let me take care of him…please."

"Fine, but if there's a big explosion I'm racing as quick as I can, just let me try something."

"Fair enough." A clone replied and let him go as Kakashi got his Mangekyo ready and began to warp away Deidara's right arm. The Akatsuki member didn't make it easy and kept moving around but a well-timed and well placed paper bomb kunai pushed Deidara right into Kakashi's path and the jonin was able to warp away his arm hoping it was enough for Naruto to win as he left it to his student. 'Win Naruto.'

'Thank you sensei.' The blond thought as he was led into the forest.

"This ends here Deidara."

"Right you are my man. You'll be joining your friend real soon."

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled as he charged in fainting an attack and quickly ripped the head off of the bird holding Gaara and tossed it back to some clones who got a safe distance back and they check to see if he was alive or responsive but after getting nothing and looking the original Naruto with sad faces Naruto's anger exploded and two tails formed as he was coated in a bubbly orange chakra like he was when he fought Sasuke. 'Control it, control it damnit. Don't let it be too much.' He told himself as it was getting hard to maintain this much influx of power and energy.

"**Rasengan.**" Naruto said as he effortlessly made his signature jutsu and used a tree trunk to launch himself at Deidara and land a Rasengan square in the chest and straddled him and began beating his face to a pulp. The crack of bones could be heard both Naruto's knuckles and Deidara's face were getting broken from the force of the punches.

Deidara though was smiling through the beating and after Naruto noticed it Deidara turned into clay.

"Game over my man." Deidara said holding a kunai to his throat from behind.

"For you." Naruto replied and out of nowhere a clone slammed an attack into his right side that no longer has an arm getting in the way, "**Giant Rasengan!**"

As the dust and dirt settled a broken log was shone to be in place of where Deidara just was. "Tch. Shit, he got away. Goddamnit!" Naruto said before letting out a beastly roar and walking up to Gaara and sunk to his knees and broke down in tears.

"No…you can't be gone Gaara…you just can't. We're were supposed to be Kages together. Two Jinchuriki who came up and became the one to lead their village, if you aren't here then I don't want to be a Kage damnit…first Sasuke and now you. Why can't I save my friends? WHY!?"

Kakashi came to the scene and it tugged on his heartstrings. To lose a friend is always a hard thing, but to lose one at such a young age is even harder.

"Naruto…I'm sorry." Kakashi said as he sat in silence and let Naruto cry it out before he turned to Kakashi and actually hugged him surprising the silver haired jonin.

"How do you do it sensei? How do you deal with the death of a friend?"

"Honestly, Naruto, I'm still trying to figure that one out. Every day I visit the graves of my friends who died in the last war and the grave of my sensei. I'm still not sure exactly how to deal with it."

"It hurts so much."

"I know." He replied as they sat in silence and Kakashi's mind wandered to Sakura and Chiyo hoping things went better for them than it did for him and Naruto.

After an hour of waiting Naruto picked up Gaara and began walking back in the direction of the Hidden Sand. "Let's bring him home sensei, he deserves a hero's funeral for the sacrifice he gave to protect his home and his people."

"Yeah."

In the time that it took for them to walk back towards the cave, Sakura and Chiyo had taken care of Sasori but it was a struggle. Sasori revealed that he was the one that assassinated the Third Kazekage and the reason his body was never recovered was because the Kage became a part of his human puppet army and still had the ability to use his famous Iron Sand. Chiyo ended up bringing out the Mother and Father puppets that Sasori made when he was little to resemble his parents following their death at the hands of Kakashi's father, Sakumo.

Once they decommissioned the Third Kazekage Sasori used his ultimate jutsu: **Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets**. Sakura and Chiyo were able to maneuver past the puppets and destroyed them until all that was left was Sasori, but in the end the one's to kill Sasori were the Mother and Father puppets stabbing him through the only piece that was organic and acted as a heart for him.

At the end of it Sasori rewarded Sakura with private information about meeting a sleeper agent he has that's in Orochimaru's ranks. Shortly after giving the information he died.

Later in an open field Sakura tried to use medical ninjutsu to revive Gaara just in case but it was no use and soon the air around Team Kakashi, Team Guy and Lady Chiyo became thick and heavy.

After a minute of silence Chiyo went up to his body and silently began performing a jutsu that none of them knew. "What're you doing?" Naruto asked frantically as he stepped forward to stop her, but Sakura's arm blocked him as she kept her eyes on Chiyo and knew what was going on. "She's bringing him back."

"How, I thought you said-" Naruto started before seeing the look in Sakura's eyes and saw the level of severity they held.

Everyone else picked up on what she meant and knew what was going on, Chiyo was trading her life for Gaara's. It was something that the Team Guy found hard to watch knowing that Chiyo was willingly giving up her life.

After a while Chiyo's chakra aura around her hands began to fade and shrink down, meaning she didn't have enough left in the tank to finish the job. "Damn, I need more." She said as sweat was dripping down her face in concentration and frustration at failing to do one last good deed in her life.

She was just about to give up until Naruto stuck his hands out in front of her and had pleading eyes. "Take it. Use as much of my chakra as you need, I have plenty to spare." He said and seeing how genuine and caring Naruto was to bring back the Kazekage even though he was of the Leaf told her all she needed to know about him and the philosophy she held. She was witnessing a change of the guard with Naruto willing to help out the Kage of another village.

She nodded and instructed him, "Place your hands onto mine and let your chakra openly flow, don't push it out, but don't hold it back. Understand?"

"Perfectly." He said as he relaxed and placed his hands onto hers and the result was Gaara's whole body in an explosion of chakra coming to life making everyone's eyes go wide. The collective thought process was they couldn't believe just how much chakra Naruto possessed even after traveling and fighting he still had so much of a seemingly infinite pool of chakra to draw on.

"In this world of shinobi created by frivolous old people, it's a great comfort to know that new souls as yourself have come along. Up 'til now everything I've done in my has been wrong, but at least here in my final hour I can do something right for a change, the Sand and the Leaf. May the future that awaits them be different from the way things were in our time. You have the power to change the future, so become a Hokage, the likes that haven't been seen. And Sakura, in the future help those closest to your heart, not some grandmother with a foot in the grave. You're a lot like me child, so few women possess such strong spirit, you'll surpass your master as a kunoichi I've little doubt. Naruto do an old woman a favor would you; you're the only person in the world who knows the extent of Gaara's pain and the only one who knows yours. Please look after Gaara and take care of him."

"Of course Lady Chiyo." Naruto said as he thought about everyone who's come into his life. The image of his younger self taking off running.

Meanwhile Gaara noticed a hand and didn't recognize it at first and saw the image of his younger self screaming as he wondered who he was until he saw a young Naruto grab his shoulder making him look up and in the real world he saw the real Naruto doing the same thing, only he was older now and much bigger. "Gaara." The blond said in relief seeing his friend alive once more.

"Naruto." He said before looking around and seeing a huge group of his shinobi. "What is this?"

"They came running to help you, you've had everyone worried sick."

"You doin ok?" Naruto asked and Gaara just nodded.

"You sure had us worried for a sec Gaara." Kankurō said walking up while Temari was being serious and reminding them just who Gaara was.

"Relax, Temari. All that matters is that he's alive and well…you are well right Gaara?"

Gaara only nodded still shocked at seeing the number of Sand shinobi who came to his aid and even more so that Naruto of all people was here and was the first person he saw after being resurrected.

Two of Gaara's fan girls quickly rushed to his side and knocked Naruto out the way like he was trash while trying to get close to Gaara. Thankfully Temari was there to block them and allow Gaara to gather himself.

"I might be a genin but come on I just fought the fucking Akatsuki and helped bring back Gaara, jeez. Fucking fangirls, annoying as ever."

"What did you say!" The two yelled at Naruto and nearly pissed themselves seeing his icy cold eyes, which made Temari's heart flutter in her chest with pride, 'That's my man.'

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"What do you expect, you know girls go weak in the knees for that silent, cool, elite type of guy." Kankurō said giving him a hand.

"Pretty sure Shikamaru said something like that too ya know."

Kankurō looked at the scene and couldn't help but remember the words Gaara said to him regarding Naruto. "Thank you Naruto."

"Don't thank me, it's Lady Chiyo who everyone should be thanking. Without her special jutsu Gaara wouldn't be back. Speaking of her where is she, is she alright? I didn't notice where she went, I was too focused on Gaara."

"She's alright, so to speak." Kankurō said "What?"

"Granny Chiyo used _that_ jutsu." "What jutsu?"

"She used a reanimation jutsu to bring him back. Granny Chiyo is dead."

"What?" "It's a jutsu that allows you to bring one back from the dead in exchange for your life. At one time in the puppet core a jutsu was devised to bring life into a puppet and it was led by Granny Chiyo. However it proved too dangerous and was abandoned and sealed away with her. Only Granny Chiyo knew the jutsu."

Naruto stood up not believing he didn't realize it sooner as he gazed upon her peaceful expression and recalled her words.

Everyone began recalling memories of her, especially her brother. Gaara looked at her processing that Chiyo really did give her life up in exchange for his.

"Lady Chiyo has entrusted the future to you and Gaara. A death befitting a shinobi." Kakashi said

"Just like the Third." Naruto replied

"Yes, just like Lord Third."

Gaara tried to get up and struggled and nearly fell down, but Naruto was right there to grab his arm and lift him up to his feet. Gaara and Naruto walked up to Chiyo and Sakura with somber eyes, "Everyone pray for Lady Chiyo and bid her farewell." Gaara said as everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

After some time the group began the trek back to the Sand with Chiyo wrapped up and placed on a stretcher. Elsewhere Deidara popped out of the ground annoyed with the result of the fight, 'That damn Jinchuriki, and not to mention Kakashi taking off my damn arm. If I can find the rest of my arm maybe I can reattach it. Oh and the ring too.'

In the cave where Sasori was defeated Zetsu and a new member were checking out the scene of Sasori's final battle and saw the living puppet was dead. 'So this is your true form.'

"Look here it is, I found it Mr. Zetsu. Maybe now I can join, seeing as there's an open spot."

"Fool, do you really think it's that easy?" Black Zetsu said

"Oh come on why not let him join? Tobi's a good boy." White Zetsu replied as Tobi missed the catch on Sasori's ring as it fell through the cracks and Zetsu demanded they leave, but Tobi was adamant on getting the ring. Zetsu didn't wait up and just kept going despite Tobi begging him to wait.

Back in Suna Baki made his way to the gates seeing the sun start to come over the horizon and every one of the village was gathered on the levels of the wall and outside the village. "How much longer?"

"They'll soon be in sight." A response came and not too long they saw the huge group break over the horizon with Gaara and Naruto up front leading the pack. Gaara had his shoulder slung over Naruto's shoulder and they soon saw that the entire village came out to greet him and they could hear their cheers from over half a mile out.

The people at the ground level rushed out to greet him and Baki was the first to reach them. "Gaara, I'm happy your safe."

"It's all thanks to these people." He replied as Baki turned to Naruto, "Thank you Naruto." "I told you I'd bring him back." He said with a soft smile.

"Lord Kazekage, your people are waiting to welcome you home." Baki said as the crowd split to create an alley. "Come, lead the way."

"Wait, not yet." Gaara said turning back to where Chiyo was wrapped up. "Yes you're right." Temari said as everyone made way for Lady Chiyo to be the first one to return home and everyone bowed their head in a moment of silence upon Baki's order and soon after Lady Chiyo had made it home along with Gaara and his retrieval team.

"Welcome home Gaara." Naruto whispered

"Thank you." He replied

A few hours later Teams Kakashi and Guy were in Gaara's office with Baki and Kankurō, "You sure you guys want to leave already, at least spend a day to rest after all the travelling and fighting you've done." Kankurō said

"We'd love to but we need to report back to Lady Tsunade." Sakura said

"Besides, if the Akatsuki penetrated this far into the Sand, I'm worried about the Leaf and its safety."

"I understand you want to get back as soon as possible, but in your condition?" Baki said

"Oh don't worry about me I've got friends I can rely on." Kakashi said looking at Guy who had Kakashi's arm slung on his shoulder. Guy in response just gave his usual smile and thumbs up to concur with Kakashi. "I'll be going back to Leaf with them as well." Temari said and soon after they were at Chiyo's gravesite to give one final goodbye.

As the group began walking away both Sakura and Naruto stayed a little longer, "Come on Sakura, we got to get home." Naruto said as they turned to join the group.

At the front of the village Gaara faced Naruto as the two finally got a good look at the other with soft smiles on either face. "This is part where all the pleasantries and formalities happen but I'm not exactly good at that so how about we just leave it at- Hn?" Naruto said before looking to see Gaara extending his hand out to shake and was shocked for a second and didn't move until Gaara used his sand bring Naruto's to his and they shook hands.

"Thank you again Naruto. Take care of Temari." He said

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe and happy."

As the group made their way home Kakashi and Guy were slacking behind and Tenten made them very aware of this, "Can't you two go any faster?" "Sorry about this Guy, the new Sharingan takes a lot out of me and takes me a while to recover." Kakashi said but Guy only made grunting noises and with another barb from Tenten Guy had had it and Kakashi was worried and next thing he knew he was flying in the air and soon on Guy's back with Guy's backpack on his front.

"That's horrifying." Tenten said

"I think I'm gonna have nightmares." Naruto added

"You want to see faster? I'll show you faster!" Guy said taking off and leaving them in the dust.

"It looks even worse from the back and in motion." Sakura said

"No kidding." Naruto replied

"Neji?" Lee asked and everyone turned to see Lee doing what Guy did. "Forget it!" Neji snapped and Naruto nearly puked, "Damnit Lee, seeing your sensei was bad enough but you? I think I'm gonna hurl."

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up." Temari said giving Naruto a water bottle. "Thanks." He replied after drinking some. "No problem, think you'll survive this 3 day trip?" She asked smirking

"Screw three days, we're going home now, **Summoning Jutsu!**"

"What's up Naruto?"

"Gamakichi, can you reverse summon Temari and I back to the front gates?"

"Why?"

"Because Guy is giving Kakashi a piggyback ride and it's horrifying and I don't want to see that for the next three days, not to mention Lee wanted to do the same with Neji."

"That sounds horrifying."

"Exactly what he said." Temari quipped

"It's worse when they're in motion." Naruto added

"Give me 30 seconds, oh and I want lots of candy as payment."

"Fine next time I summon you, you can raid the pantry."

"Hell no."

"What do you mean no!?"

"You have shit taste in candy."

"Excuse me!?"

"Take me shopping so I can pick it out."

"Who the hell do you think I am, your boyfriend?"

"I mean I don't know what way you swing."

"I'm gonna throw so much salt on you."

"That only kills slugs idiot. Why do you think this sand doesn't affect me."

"Just get us home damnit!"

"Take me shopping?"

*Sigh* "Yes I'll take you shopping." Naruto mumbled

"What was that?"

"YES I'LL TAKE YOU SHOPPING! Now. Get. Us. Home."

"30 seconds make sure you're holding each other." Gamakichi said and poofed away as Temari walked up to her man and placed a hand on his chest as he wrapped her with one arm and she snuggled into him. "You're getting a nice reward when we get home." She teased as she licked and kissed his jawline. "Just let me rest for the day, we've got three days of peace and I'd like to enjoy the next few hours resting in my own bed."

"Fine, but afterwards, you're getting your gift. Deal?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied turning to kiss her and then they poofed right to the front gates of the village.

"Home sweet home." Naruto said as he picked up Temari bridal style and jumped towards their house and soon they were able to shower and get some well-deserved sleep.

"Thank you so much Naruto." Temari said snuggling into her fellow blond. "Part of me can't believe we just pulled off that mission and beat the Akatsuki." She stated softly as everything quickly replayed in her head.

"We haven't won, not yet at least. We will soon though. The Akatsuki is playing a dangerous game and they pissed off the wrong Jinchuriki." Naruto said holding Temari tightly.

"Just don't go do something stupid every time we fight them alright?" She asked

"No promises sweetheart." He replied kissing her forehead and pulling her even on top of him so she's straddling him and his big hands are tracing her thick, muscular thighs getting her to bite her lip in want.

"You're such a fucking tease Naru. You know how bad I wanna fuck you and feel you inside of me and you pull me right on top of your cock so I can feel it grow. Asshole." Temari whined lustfully.

Naruto didn't say anything, only tracing the curves of her body up to her angelic face where he cupped her cheeks and brought her face down towards his. They stared into each other's eyes with Temari growing a blush at him not saying anything and just looking at her. "Say something idiot!" "I'm sorry." He replied and her eyes grew wide. Before anything else happened Naruto gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and then let her go. Temari sat up trying to process what just happened and her mind was blank.

"Tem-" Naruto started but was cut off as Temari dove in smashing her lips to his in a heated and passionate kiss, grabbing his face and rolling her hips to keep his cock hard and coat it in her juices. Naruto responded by grabbing onto her ass and massaging it while enjoying the kiss.

"Fuck me damnit." She begged between kisses and moved to his neck to entice him even more while he gripped her ass harder and smacked her cheeks getting a cry of ecstasy out of her.

"You like that?" He asked softly and she nodded her head, but that wasn't the answer Naruto was looking for. "Speak." He strongly said as he smacked her ass even harder leaving a visible handprint on her cheek and she scream in pleasure, "YES DADDY, I LOVE IT!"

"I'll fuck you." He replied and everything halted in Temari's mind, "But you said you wanted to rest before getting your gift." "I have enough energy my love."

"No!"

"Wait what?" He replied

"I want to fuck you Naru, believe me, but I want you to fuck me for the whole day. I want our first time to be unlike anything else, I don't want a single surface in this house untouched when we fuck tomorrow." She commanded.

"You think you can wait?" He quipped

"No, but if it means getting fucked thoroughly tomorrow then I have no choice."

"Then let's get some sleep, you're gonna need it." He whispered in her ear and quickly nibbled her earlobe and pulled away to see her eyes roll up into her head as she bite her lip to hold herself back.

"Fuck you." She whined

"Sleep first and then I'll fuck you like the slut you are."

"Yes daddy." She replied sliding off his stomach and cuddling up to him.

**Next Morning**

Temari was in a great mood after having a wonderful night of sleep for the first time in a few days. She quietly got out of bed seeing her favorite blond still out cold and decided to get on some sexy bridal style lingerie and she made her way downstairs to cook up a nice meal. Not long after she got everything going the smell of breakfast reached Naruto's nose and he got up still a little groggy but made his way downstairs in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Morning." He said with his sleepy voice which only made Temari weak in the knees. He walked up behind her hugging her close and resting his chin on her shoulder while she cooked. "I love your sleepy voice." She said to Naruto which made him smirk a little as he kissed her neck and nibbled her earlobe. "Is that right? Why's that?" He whispered pulling her closer so she could feel his manhood press even more into her ass.

Temari bit her lip stifling a moan and paused before replying, "I don't know, it's just…hot."

"Good to know." He replied and quickly left a small kiss on her cheek before going to sit at the table. "You look really nice by the way." He said as he sat down and closed his eyes to meditate for a little. Temari wrapped up cooking with a blush on her face and her mental mini me was dancing around happy he noticed her get-up. The food was shortly served and the two ate in peace just happy to be in the company of the other and feeling like the relationship was starting to head down a solid path.

"Delicious as always Mari." Naruto said with a small smile, but it held so much love, appreciation and gratitude in it. "Well I'm glad you liked it, seems like you missed a little though." She replied with a little giggle as she got up and then sat in his lap and wiped away the last bit on sauce from his face and cleaned her finger without breaking eye contact. Temari got off with a foxy smirk as she cleaned up the table and then came right back and sat down in his lap. It didn't take long for the two to start going at each other and Naruto pulling off her lace robe and tossing it to the living room. Naruto picked her up and put her back to the table, getting a moan of approval from Temari.

"Come on big boy, show me what you got." She said grabbing his hardening bulge and his response was to attack her neck and finally eliciting audible moans as her nails raked down his back getting him to bite down on her collarbone in response.

Temari pushed Naruto off of her and got down on her knees and pulled down his boxers getting ready to finally have him but all of a sudden his demeanor changed. "What's wrong?"

"In the middle of the night I woke up and made a seal that acts as a perimeter alarm if someone unauthorized starts to approach the house."

"How do you know?"

"Well as a temporary solution I had written in the sealing matrix that the alarm would send a weak electrical shock to my arm, but strong enough to make the muscle twitch."

"Every. Fucking. Time. I'll go get dressed." Temari said defeated that once more she wouldn't have her time with Naruto and there was no chance they could just 'jump right into it again, this killed her drive and mood and she's pretty sure it pissed off Naruto enough to not be in the mood again for the day.

"I'm sorry Temari, maybe another time."

"No, it's alright Naru, it isn't your fault. Let's just get dressed and figure out who the hell interrupted my precious time with you."

"Yeah."

The two got dressed and Naruto went out alone and saw that it was Danzo. "Can I help you?" He asked clearly not in the mood to be talking to someone so early.

"Glad to see you made it back safely from your mission in the Land of Wind."

"What do you want?" Naruto interrupted

"I just wanted to make sure that the subjects of the treaty are doing well and doing everything they can to fulfil all the requirements."

"And what requirements are you referring to?"

"Making sure you two are doing everything you can to sire an heir and to offer my services to train them when the time comes."

"That's none of your goddamn business you understand me. You don't come to my house to snoop around and subtly tell me that I need to hurry up and procreate and then have the audacity to act like I should be grateful that you would take time out of your day to train my child, like I would be incapable of doing so. I will have MY child when I'M ready, NOT when you or the other elders feel it. I'm not your damn lap dog that comes at your every whim and I certainly will not do what you tell me because you have zero authority over me, so learn your place."

"Is that a threat Uzumaki?" Danzo sharply asked

"Take it however you want you old bag of bones, but just know this; you ever send another spy, assassin or anyone I deem unworthy of stepping foot on MY land I will kill them in the most brutal way possible, mutilate their body and send it to Anko to have fun with, then I'm gonna come for you, take your frail head off your body and serve it to Tsunade on a nice, shiny, silver platter. Now get off my land!" The blond said turning around and walking away, not even awake for an hour and his day was off to a shit start.

"We'll see about that Uzumaki. You're still just a tool."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, pulled out a scroll and walked back up to his gate where he slapped the seal on the scroll to the gate and channeled chakra to.

"What're you doing?" Danzo asked but Naruto said nothing while an evil smirk was plastered on his face. "Boom." The blond said and a firework erupted from the scroll with a deafening pop and with the air pressure coming off of it, was enough to knock back Danzo. Naruto turned on heel and walked back inside his mood a little better than a few second ago, not a lot, but still better.

"Everything ok?" Temari asked

"Well it looks like our esteemed elders wanted to check to make sure you and I were getting busy doing the deed to have an heir so they could train them because apparently the son of a feared warrior and the daughter and sister of a Kazekage isn't adequate enough for them, so I told them to fuck off and mind their damn business."

"So basically you declared war."

"In a sense; yeah I did."

"Well they picked the wrong two blonds to go to war with." She said strutting up to him and kissing him. "Are we gonna bring anyone else into this shit show?" She asked after they separated.

"Unfortunately, we may have to. I think it'll be best to talk with Jiraiya and Tsunade about it and see what they come up with. I'm thinking it may come to us forming an off-the-books task force to carry out an assassination mission."

"Well, either way I've got your back."

"And I've got yours." He responded as he hugged her tight to hopefully let go of the stress and they just stood at the front door holding each other until he was ready. "Thank you." He said backing up a little.

"Wanna train a little?" She asked

"Kinda want to go back to sleep holding you close."

"I like that much better." She said smiling and Naruto turned around and bent over a little.

"What're you doing?" She asked

"Would you rather walk up the stairs or getting carried up there?"

"I'll take the piggyback."

"That's what I thought." He said with a grin as his fiancée hopped on his back and got carried upstairs. Before making it all the way upstairs Temari laid a lingering kiss on his cheek getting him to blush a little and this only made Temari laugh in her head about how cute he looked when he blushed or got embarrassed.

The two got undressed and crawled into bed with Naruto spooning Temari and they slept until around noon when the sun was breaking through the curtains without obstruction.

"Why'd you turn the lights on Naru?" Temari whined

"I didn't." He softly replied before rolling to his back and pulling Temari so she's resting her head on his chest with one leg going across his pelvis as he pulls her close so she can snuggle into his neck.

"Guess it must be around noon then." Temari mumbled trying to go back to sleep.

"Guess so."

"Can we get black out curtains to use on days we don't have missions so we can sleep in a little?" She asked still taking in his scent.

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

"You're the best Naru."

"Thank you…you know…we should probably get up right?"

"Screw that. We've got today and tomorrow off, if I'm getting out of this bed it's to go to our hot spring out back to relax or get a tan out back." Temari countered

"Fair enough, but I'm getting hungry again, so I'm gonna go find something downstairs. I'm kinda in the mood for sweet chestnuts and Kenchin."

"Bastard, you know those are my favorites, guess I'll get up."

"Or maybe squid and octopus."

"Never mind, back to bed for me."

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see what I decide on cooking up." He said walking out the room in only shorts and he could feel Temari staring at his back muscles. "How long you gonna ogle my back Temari?" He asked getting her to blush and sputter incoherent words before cursing at him.

Naruto had a good laugh at her expense as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he decided to be nice and cook Temari's favorite dishes.

"Hopefully the tofu didn't go bad for her soup, speaking of her soup where the hell did she put her recipe book? I know it's somewhere." For 10 minutes Naruto searched the kitchen high and low and couldn't find it until he opened up a random drawer away from the stove and lo and behold it was right there. "How the fuck does it make sense to put it here and not near the stove on the countertop?" He said taking it out and shaking his head as he flipped the pages to the right recipes.

Another 15 minutes and he finally had everything ready to begin making. The chestnuts took 25 minutes to roast while the soup took a little longer since he had to chop up all the ingredients first before decided to heat up the broth. When it was all said and done it was 1:15 pm and the smell was making its way up to the master bedroom and proved to be the most effective way of waking up Temari as she quickly got up, stole one of Naruto's shirts from the closet and made her way down stairs to see a tray with roasted sweet chestnuts on them, two bowls each with Kenchin in them and a small plate on the side of rice cakes, half of which were spicy.

"Everything smells so good!" Temari exclaimed with stars in her eyes and a little drool coming out as her nostrils were filled with the aroma of her favorite dishes.

"Well how about you give it a try and tell me what you think? I also made some spicy rice cakes for us, and the tall pot on the stovetop has more Kenchin in it if you want more."

"Thank you Naru." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down and digging in which put a nice smile on Naruto's face seeing her so happy. 'I'll do everything I can to keep you smiling and happy Temari…I promise.'

**20 Minutes Later**

"I'm so full." Temari commented slouching in her seat.

"Guess I did a good job since you cleaned house on everything." Naruto laughed.

"Best cooking ever. I swear you were a famous chef in another life or something." She replied

"You think you would've eaten my food back then too?" He asked with a smirk.

"No doubt about it." She replied smirking right back at him.

"Keep saying nice things to me and I won't be able to keep my hands off you." He remarked getting up and walking up to her.

"Guess I know the code now." She replied

"What a shame." He retorted sarcastically before picking her up and carrying her outside to their hot spring.

The two got undressed and began soaking there worries and stress of earlier away and just enjoying the company of the other. "You know what would be really cool to have out here?" Naruto asked

"No clue." Temari sighed in response.

"If there was a way to play music without needing anyone live to do it, kinda like the mic system Guy used with his team in Suna to keep in communication but use it to play music and you can pick which songs you want to hear. To have something like that out here would be great to set the mood for anything." Naruto explained

"You know that would actually be really nice to have. I wonder if someone would be able to make something like that or if we'll have to wait years for something like that to be possible?"

"Maybe I should talk to the Nara's and see what they think, they are some of the smartest people in the village." Naruto added

"Wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, but I don't know if anyone knows much about technology other than that microphone system Guy's team used." Temari replied as she swam up to him and sat in his lap and initiated a nice make out session to help them relax even more.

"You seem to like doing that a lot." Naruto joked

"Well I can't help it when you're such a good kisser. Makes it hard for a girl to resist the urge." She said looping her arms behind his head and just staring into his ocean blue eyes with a soft smile on her face. "I could really get used to vacations like this, just the two of us with no one around. It's so peaceful isn't it?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder and he pulled her close and held her.

"Yeah, it really is peaceful." He answered softly looking down at her with a small smile gracing his face. 'Thank you.' He thought before leaning back against the edge and enjoying the sun on his face and the closeness of Temari. 'I wonder…if this is what it was like for you…mom. Is this what it was like when you were with dad? If it is then I'm happy I met someone like her. Someone who's been so patient with me and actually tries to get to know me but let's me do it at my pace. She doesn't try too hard, yet she also isn't putting in bare minimum effort, she's actually trying to get to know me, love me and accept me for who I am. I hope you approve of her mom.' He thought before closing his eyes and just let himself be enveloped in the moment and in nature.

Through steady breathing and being overall still a slight orange pigment appeared on his eyes for a 5 seconds before fading away.

'**So the kid was able to take in nature energy; impressive, even if it was unintentional, the fact that he can do it is impressive and intriguing. I wonder…that frog hermit may decide to teach him to harness nature energy in the future. No matter, I'll deal with that when the time comes.'**

By the time Naruto woke up and opened his eyes it was 5:30 in the afternoon. Temari was still asleep in his arms which made Naruto smile and laugh on the inside. 'Guess my cooking really hit the spot for her.'

Naruto carefully got out of the water and summoned a couple clones to grab some towels to help dry her off without waking her up. The clones quickly came back with some towels and carefully dried Temari and soon Naruto took her upstairs and tucked her into bed where she immediately rolled to her side and looked like she was trying to grab something so Naruto handed her his pillow and as soon as she grabbed it she fell right back to sleep.

Naruto went downstairs to clean up the kitchen and dining table. As he cleaned up his mind wandered to earlier when Danzo visited like he knew they were home early from their mission.

'Temari was really looking forward to finally christening our relationship and the bedroom. I'm not really in the mood but I think she'd appreciate the effort. Worst case is she says no and wants to wait until the mood is right.'

Naruto quickly finished up drying the dishes and putting them away he quietly made his way upstairs and lit the lavender candles they had in the room. He got undressed and slipped under the covers and switched spots with the pillow she was cuddling and she visibly relaxed even more like she knew exactly who was holding her and providing her warmth, comfort, and safety.

**LEMON ALERT!**

As much as he wanted to say he wasn't in the mood, seeing her like this woke up that primal side in him and his member began slowly growing and soon pressing up against her leg. Naruto was able to naturally roll them over so he was on top with his cock resting on her pelvis pointing right up her body showing just how far he'd reach in the coming moments. Temari had her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck while Naruto's arms went underneath her shoulders to hold her close.

He just stared at her sleeping form for a minute before laying soft kisses on her cheek and moved to behind her ear and neck where he really made progress and was able to elicit some moans from her and to his surprise she was bucking her hips slowly and rather short. Naruto smiled thinking about the idea of her having a wet dream of them fucking.

Naruto kept kissing down her body until her legs prevented him from bending anymore and he proceeded to kiss back up and when he got to her breasts he began playing with her nipples. Taking them in his mouth and rolling the bud with his tongue and getting more audible moans from her as her chest rose to push her breast further into his mouth, while her hips bucked even more and she began coating the underside of his cock with her nectar and using the underside of his shaft to rub her clit forcing her to get even wetter. It was all one giant cycle of her getting more and more worked up until she finally opened her eyes and moaned out loud; she grabbed his face and quickly brough him down into a fierce and passionate kiss which only woke up Naruto's primal side even more.

"What're you doing Naru?"

"Making sure your day isn't ruined."

"That's so sweet." She replied blushing before giving him a quick peck on the lips and sat back and enjoyed the service he was giving her body.

Naruto got more aggressive with his sucking and trailed his kisses back up to her neck and leaving hickeys on her collar bone and forcing Temari to bite her lower lip to try and hold back her moans of approval. "I think I could get used to this side of you Naruto."

"Oh yeah, maybe I'll have to let this side out to play more if you behave well."

"I promise I'll behave well daddy; I promise!" She practically yelled as she was getting closer to her orgasm. "FUCK I'M CLOSE NARUTO! MAKE ME CUM DADDY PLEASE!" She begged as her right hand went down south to find his behemoth cock as hard as an iron bar and wet from grinding the underside along her entrance and clit.

"I can't wait to feel this beast in me!" She moaned as she slowly jerked him off.

"Me too!" He moaned from her touch, 'Shit she's gonna make me cum, gotta change the position.' He thought before he grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them above her and cuffed her to the poles at the corner of the bed. Temari was filled with confusion and excitement at being dominated and it only furthered her excitement when he pried her legs from around his waist and put them by her hands and soon her ankles were cuffed and she was completely exposed for his viewing pleasure.

"I think I could get used to this sight." He teased

"I KNOW I can. Now do with me what you will. I've been such a bad girl and need to be punished daddy." She said in a pouty voice and face.

"Don't worry you'll get punished for sure." He said before spitting on her pussy and diving in to eat her out. All the time of being separated from each other was coming to a front as his lust and desire for her was being played out and Temari was screaming like a whore at how well her man pleasuring her with just his tongue.

"THIS CAN'T BE REAL! HOW CAN SOMEONE BE THIS GOOD WITH THEIR TONGUE!?" She cried out in pleasure as her orgasm bubbled to the surface. "ALMOST THERE NARUTO! I'M GONNA CUM ON YOU!" But as soon as the words left her mouth, his mouth left her pussy and she looked at him in shock like he committed a crime, while Naruto looked at her with the eyes of a predator who was teasing his prey with his mouth covered in her feminine release.

He licked his lips clean getting Temari to bite her lip once more as she whined and bucked her hips, "Please…please finish me off daddy. I'll do anything you want." She begged

"Anything?"

"Anything! Just tell me what you want!" She cried out

"I want to know your deepest, darkest, sexual fantasy."

"I WANT TO BE YOUR SEX SLAVE! USE ME HOWEVER, WHENEVER and WHEREEVER YOU FEEL LIKE! I'LL OBEY YOUR EVERY COMMAND EVEN OUTSIDE THE HOUSE OR ON A MISSION! I WANT YOU TO TOTALLY DOMINATE ME AND DICTATE MY SEXUAL LIFE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"Good girl." He whispered before climbing over her stretched appendages and resting on her upper body with his cockhead right in front of her mouth. "Open." He commanded and without hesitation she opened her mouth wide with her tongue out and her eyes being the most submissive and needing he's ever seen them. 'She really likes to be dominated and led around huh?'

She began giving him the best blowjob she could in her compromised position and was able to hit all his sensitive spots pushing him closer to the edge. "What would happen if I fingered you right now?" He asked his slave after removing his cock from her mouth.

"I'd squirt all over the bed and ruin the sheets daddy."

"Good." He replied as he offered her his left hand and she began sucking on his fingers, "That's a good girl. I'll make sure you're rewarded properly sweetheart."

"Thank you daddy." She answered as he positioned himself to straddle her left leg while placing his right hand above her bladder and pressing on it lightly and entered his middle and ring finger from his left hand inside her and went to work on her G-spot. Feeling his big fingers stretch her out upon entry Temari's head lolled back as she squeaked out, "Fuck!"

It took all but 5 seconds to push Temari to the edge and finally make her squirt and she made it well known what she was gonna do, "I'M GONNA SQUIRT NARUTO! I'M GONNA FUCKING SQUIRT EVERYWHERE FOR YOU DADDY! FUCK YES! GIVE IT TO ME!" and just like that a waterfall of squirt came rushing out and Naruto drank as much as he could before getting a mouthful and coming up to his fellow blonde and letting a nice steady stream fall into her mouth as she tasted herself.

After returning her squirt they shared a passionate kiss where they could each taste her wetness inside their mouths and it only fueled their fire even more.

"Promise me… I get at least… one of those… per month." Temari heaved out.

"How about one per day?" He countered

"Even better!" She beamed before panting as the weight of that orgasm set in, "Fuck that was huge, I don't think I've ever come that hard or fast; and I definitely haven't squirt that hard before. I don't know what you did, but fuck you were amazing at it Naruto."

"Good to know, but we're far from done sweetheart."

"Good, cause we still have all tomorrow by ourselves." She replied

"Better get started then." He said rubbing the head of his cock against her wet entrance.

"Please, just put it in! I've waited so long!" She begged

"As you wish." He said as he began pressing the head against her but even with how wet she was he was having difficulty getting in due to the size of his head.

"Hurry up damnit." Temari whined as she could feel him press against her entrance but wasn't going in.

"Thanks for the pep talk, but you're just too damn small!" He snapped

"Well it wouldn't be a problem if you didn't have a horse cock!" She countered

"Don't act like you aren't the biggest whore when you see my cock!"

"What did you say!" She yelled and just like that she relaxed enough for Naruto to slip in and the first 5 inches buried themselves in her and she re-clinched his length and the both moaned. "The…the restraints…take them off Naru!" She moaned as she could feel every pulse of blood in his cock that made her mind run wild with lust.

"I thought you wanted to be restrained." He asked

"I do, but I can't take anymore of you if I can't relax any. If you take them off I can relax and take you all the way. I just need time to work you in me, that's all." She said moaning throughout the explanation.

"If you say so." He replied as he uncuffed her and put her legs on his shoulders. "You ready?" He asked

"Yeah." She answered and soon she could take another 3 inches. "FUCKING HELL NARUTO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING BIG!?"

"Cause you're a fucking whore for big cocks!"

"Fuck you asshole!" She yelled

"Then put me on my back and do it!" He countered

"FINE!" She replied and quickly pinned him on his back which actually surprised the Uzumaki, 'Didn't think she had it in her. I like this side of her.' He thought and soon with her being able to control the pace she was able to work in every inch and they both moaned at finally being one.

"It…it feels amazing, Naruto." She softly moaned into his ear.

"It really does. You're so damn tight it almost hurts." He moaned back while massaging her ass.

"Sorry, I know I'm big in stature but I've always had a small vagina. Honestly I was worried the first time I saw this cock; cause I didn't think I'd be able to take it all and it scared me because I didn't want to be the reason we couldn't make the treaty work by being too small to accommodate your giant length and girth." She admitted

"It's alright. I had my doubts about you taking it as well. I knew I was on the bigger side; I just didn't know I was too big. Honestly I wouldn't mind being a few inches smaller to make things easier for you."

"No use stressing about it. We'll just have to figure it out as we go and the more intimate our relationship gets." Temari said as she sat up and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "You know…when you were gone…I used to overhear guys talk about rearranging a girls guts if they got the chance to sleep with her…but honestly, I think you might actually do that to me. You're so deep inside of me."

"Just take it nice and slow." He encouraged as she came forward, placing her hands on his shoulders and slowly began working the base inch in and out to help loosen her help and get used to the feeling.

After 10 minutes of slow fucking she began bouncing harder and faster this time removing 6 inches and slamming back down on them. "YES, YES, YES! FUCK THIS FEELS AMAZING!" She yelled out with her wetness putting a nice coat on Naruto's rod as he held her by the waist to help guide her, and he couldn't hold back the moans anymore and hearing his moans of approval only made Temari bounce harder on him, hoping that he'd come soon.

"How long are you gonna wait to come for me damnit!" She whined

"Until you're completely satisfied!" He moaned

"They you better start fucking me yourself!" She yelled as her orgasm began building up.

"You asked for it." He replied wrapping his arms around the small of her waist and bringing her close, then he bent his knees and began mercilessly pounding her and the smacks from their pelvises were incredibly loud. They definitely couldn't sneak a quickie if they had guests over or later on in the future with kids in the house.

"OH GOD YES! THIS IS WHAT I CALL FUCKING! KEEP GOING NARUTO I'M SO CLOSE!"

"Are you gonna squirt for me?" He asked

"YES! I'M GONNA SQUIRT ALL OVER YOUR COCK AND HAPPILY CLEAN IT!"

"No! When you're ready tell me and sit on my face. I want to drink it all up."

"FUCK YOU KNOW JUST WHAT TO SAY!" She cried out with her eyes closed as her orgasm kept getting closer to its breaking point. After a few seconds her eyes shut tight and she squeaked a little which was all Naruto needed to hear to know that she was cumming. He pulls her off his cock and brings her snatch up to his lips and attacks her clit and she lets out an erotic scream as she cums right in his mouth and he happily drinks it up while looking at her.

When she's finished she gets on all four but bends her back so her chest is flat on the mattress while wiggling her ass. "Come on. I know you haven't finished yet." She panted still trying to recover from her orgasm.

"You sure?" He asked

"Don't you dare stop until you're ready to cum understand me mister?" She replied

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy." She sighed and prepped herself for the fucking of a lifetime.

Naruto got right behind her and smacked each ass cheek until his hand was printed red on her as a marking. He slowly plunged into his blonde love and elicited a moan from her as he toes curled and she bent her legs.

"I love this feeling Naruto." She cried out when she felt his balls press against her clit.

"Good, because you'll be feeling this every day until you're pregnant and even during your pregnancy." He whispered bending down to her ear.

"Please." She begged and not a second later Naruto started to furiously pound away at her and was hypnotized by the jiggle of her ass every time he sheathed himself in her warm depths. Temari grabbed a pillow and hugged it while clenching it in her fists and biting a part of it as she wanted to scream out and let the world know how much she loved Naruto and his cock as it brought her levels of physical pleasure she never knew existed.

Because of his constant furious pace she couldn't catch her breath enough to let him knows she's cumming on him. The only way he'd know was looking down and seeing his cock covered in her white cum and the thick liquid dripping down his balls as they kept slapping her clit.

"Fuck Temari…I'm finally gonna cum! I'm gonna cum in you!" He yelled out grabbing her love handles and doubling down and somehow finding a new gear to shift into. "Here it comes!"

"NO PLEASE! PULL OUT NARUTO! PULL OUT DAMNIT!" She yelled

"Why?" He asked as he did his best to delay his impeding release.

"When we're ready for a baby you can cum in me but until then please don't! I don't want to have to stress about everything going on in the world and the possibility of bringing a child into this world. Marry me and when we're actually ready you can cum in me all you want!" She explained

"I understand, where do you want it?" He asked slowing down to buy him some more time.

"I don't care, just not inside please!"

"Fine." He answered and pulled out, flipped her over and pulled her off the bed by the ankles where she landed her ass on the floor and didn't need to be told what to do. She just went to work to try and get him to finally release in her mouth. Naruto grabbed the wrist and ankle restraint and put Temari's wrists in them but she never stopped sucking and licking and her hard work paid off as Naruto pulled out of her mouth and jerked himself to completion.

"Open!" He commanded and Temari opened her mouth as wide as it could with her tongue sticking out practically begging him to paint her mouth and tongue white with his jism. "Shit, I'M CUMMING!" He yelled and fired out powerful blasts that covered her entire face and filled her mouth.

When all was said and done his jizz was dripping down her face to her breasts. She licked her lips after swallowing the loads he fired into her mouth and just smiled.

"Could you take these off me so I can clean up sweetheart?" She asked and Naruto did and was rewarded with seeing Temari gather all the remaining cum in her cupped hands and drink it all like it was water.

"Fuck that was amazing." Naruto said sighing out as he sat down next to Temari on the floor by their bed.

"Not done just yet. Gotta get you cleaned up too babe." She replied getting in between his legs and sensually cleaned his cock with her mouth and when she was done, pulled off with a resounding "pop".

"There, now we're done." She said smiling and licking her lips as she got right back next to him and cuddled into him.

**LEMON END!**

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and the two catching their breath Temari broke the silence, "That was a perfect first time. Thank you Naruto." She said before kissing his cheek, getting him to look down at her.

"That was a pretty fun first time. Thank you too Temari. I'm glad it was with you." He replied and brought her closer and kissed the top of her head and she blushed at the show of affection.

"Would you go out with me tonight?" He asked

"You mean like a date?" She countered with a question of her own.

"Yeah, like a date." He answered

"I'd love to." She said smiling and got up to get ready. "I'm gonna wash up real quick and get dressed. You should definitely shower though, you're probably gonna smell like sex, sweat and me." She continued giggling at the last part.

"I get it I get it; I smell. I'll go wash up for you. Let's say ready to leave in 30?" He suggested

"Sounds good." She answered walking into their master bath and turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. Naruto was going to use the guest bathroom but got an idea to continue their night of fun and walked up behind her hugging her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You ok?" She asked

"Just wanted to hold you close before joining you in the shower."

"That's so sweet Naruto." She replied blushing and reaching up behind her to bring his head down and share a sensual kiss. No lust or ulterior motive, just pure old fashion love. Naruto began swaying side to side very slowly and soon Temari turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and they just swayed side to side with foreheads touching.

After a few minutes Temari finally kissed his forehead and pulled him into the shower where she began to wash his body down and sudded him up and washed him.

"Go get dressed big boy." She said smirking and biting her lip at how hot her man looked freshly showered and nude.

"Don't keep me waiting too long now." He teased giving her a chaste kiss and began to step out and felt a smack on his ass and turned around with his face bright red to see Temari laughing.

He was about to step towards her but she pointed to the closet, "Go get dressed or we'll be late!"

"Says the girl still in the shower." He quipped

"The hell did you just say to me!?" She snapped

"I'm gonna get dressed now if that's cool." He replied

"That's what I thought." She said triumphantly.

Temari quickly washed up and walked into their shared walk in closet to see Naruto finish tying up the kimono he wore when they first began their relationship.

"You know I think that's my favorite piece of clothing you own." She said smiling.

"It looks really nice doesn't it?"

"You make it look even nicer." She replied

"Gonna join me and wear yours?" He asked

"Of course, can't let you be the only one looking hot tonight." She teased and quickly grabbed a bra, thong and her kimono and was ready in just a couple minutes.

"Are you not gonna do anything with your hair tonight?" He asked

"I wasn't planning on it? Should I?"

"Only if you want to, but I like it when you let your hair just do its thing. You rarely let your hair down." He said walking up to her and taking her arm in his as they walked out and into Konoha.

After a couple minutes of walking and nearing an entrance Naruto remembered something. "Oh hey I forgot I made this for you!" He said as he applied a seal to around the same spot on her for the one he had on his left peck.

"What is it?" She asked

"Channel chakra to your fingertip and tap on it twice."

She did as instructed and soon her whole body was covered in the same suit as Naruto's when he applied his seal and her hair also turned black with her iris' becoming purple like his do.

"Double tap again to make it go back into the seal." He said and she did so and was back in her kimono. "Whatcha think?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"You made that for me? When did you have the time?" She asked

"Yes, and last night. I had a clone work on it then tried it out on a dummy and it worked so I wanted you to have one so you can defend yourself as well. This material is better than anything you can find in any small village or even the major 5."

"That's so sweet and thoughtful Naruto thank you!" She said hugging him and kissing him passionately.

"This night has already been so amazing but you've made it even better!" She exclaimed

"Let's see if we can't keep it going." He replied as he offered his arm and she took it before they walked into the business district and walked around to find a nice restaurant to get a late night dine in.

They were about to walk into a restaurant until they heard the cries of a little girl and they looked around but couldn't see any little girl and no one seemed to be paying it any attention and Naruto realized they were on the unofficial border of the red light and business district and it made sense. Hearing the cries of someone was normal for the red light so no one payed mind.

Naruto double tapped his chest and Temari did the same and the two went to the source and found some drunk thugs cornering a red head girl in tattered rags. The two blondes now with Raven colored hair dropped down in between the girl and the thugs with Temari facing off against the thugs while Naruto crouched down to the girl. "Hey you ok?" He asked with a soft and kind voice.

The little girl was still in shock and terrified of the situation that she couldn't process what just happened and still had wide eyes filled with fear.

"It's okay, those men won't hurt you anymore sweetheart; I promise. My fiancée and I can help you. You look like you haven't eaten, how long ago did you last eat?" He asked and she softly replied, "4 days."

'My God, you poor thing.' He thought with sadness in his eyes. "Would you want to come home with the two of us and get a nice homecooked meal? We have all kinds of food for you if you want. We can even get some new clothes for you sweetheart. What do you say?" He asked

"Any kind of food?" She softly asked

"Any." He replied with an earsplitting grin and she finally smiled and nodded her head.

"Awesome, let's go!" He said opening his arms and she hugged him tightly. "You done Temari?" He asked turning around and saw two drunks knocked out with missing teeth and some lacerations from Wind jutsus. "Nice work." He complimented.

"Ready?" She asked double tapping her left breast and changing back into her beautiful kimono which caught the little girls eye as they grew wide as saucers and her mouth dropped and she whispered, "Wow!"

"You like it?" Naruto asked her and she nodded her head never tearing her eyes from Temari's beauty who looked like an angel with her smile.

"Well thank you!" Temari said blushing a little at not just the compliment but seeing Naruto hold her got her thinking why she didn't let Naruto impregnate her tonight since he looked incredibly sexy with the way he was interacting with her and getting her to smile.

"What do you think of mine?" Naruto asked as he already changed back into his own kimono without the little girl knowing; and he got the same reaction that Temari got.

"Glad you like it." He said beaming as Temari walked up to them and they began walking back into the business district and found a nice restaurant and walked in and up to the hostess who game them a stink eye about the way the little girl looked.

"How many?" The hostess asked

"You know on second thought I think we'll take our business elsewhere; we don't need an ignorant dumbass judging a sweet little girl." Temari said as her mother side came out and they just walked out. "Do you know any place that's open late, has great service and good food?" She asked

"Yeah, I've got a spot." Naruto replied grinning and led them to the famous ramen stand Ichiraku.

"How did I know?" Temari sarcastically asked with a grin.

"Love you too." He said giving her a quick kiss and ducking underneath the hanging cloth and taking a seat, "Yo old man, think you can make some bowls for us? We've got an addition tonight!" He called out.

"Ah, Naruto boy, take a seat. The usual I assume for you two?" Teuchi asked

"Yes please." Temari answered

"And what about the cutie? What'll you have sweetheart?" He asked in that grandfatherly way.

Said little girl was just looking around in awe at the place since she's never been in a place this nice. "Give her one of mine to try." Naruto answered for her.

"Got it, be right up." Teuchi said as he went to work while Ayame came around to chit chat and keep them company.

"Date night?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, not exactly the way we thought when we initially left the house but I'm not complaining." Temari said

"So how'd you come across the little one. I know for sure she isn't your kid. So what's the story?" Ayame asked

"Well we were going to a restaurant and we were about to enter until we heard the cries of a little girl and when we checked we saw some drunk thugs about to attack and do who knows what and we intervened and offered her a meal. We tried going to a nice restaurant but the hostess gave us the stink eye because of how she's dressed so Temari took the initiative of taking our business elsewhere and here we are." Naruto explained

"Poor thing, well I guarantee you'll love this food!" Ayame said to the little girl with a huge grin and she just grinned right back.

Soon Teuchi served them the food and after the first try the little girl slurped her noodles down and cleaned the bowl spotless faster than Naruto normally does which made everyone stop what they were doing and look at her in shock. 'She eats faster than Naruto!' Teuchi and Ayame thought in utter disbelief that someone could possibly inhale noodles faster than Naruto.

Even Naruto was shocked at how quick she ate them and slid his bowl over to her and nodded at her and she took the green light and inhaled them just as quick.

"Give her as much as she wants Teuchi. I'll cover it all." Naruto said and for the next hour she ate the noodles and left the bowls spotless until she finally sighed sitting back after her last bowl.

"How was it?" Naruto asked

"AMAZING!" She beamed and everyone laughed and she smiled as soon her head began nodding as sleep started to overtake her.

"Aww looks like someone's ready for bed." Ayame said as Naruto scooped her up in his arms.

"Let's get you a nice soft bed to rest in. What do ya say?" Naruto asked her and she slowly nodded clearly getting closer to a deep sleep.

Naruto paid for the meal, said goodbye to the father-daughter duo and began walking home. Naruto held her in his right arm while she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him while Naruto held Temari close by the waist.

If you looked at them and didn't know who they were you'd just think they were a really young couple going home with their daughter, but that just wasn't the case for them.

Once they made it home they got her situated in the guest bedroom and she didn't wake up. She was deep into a food coma and wouldn't be up for a very long time.

The two smiled at the scene of her sleeping peacefully. "Downstairs." Temari whispered and Naruto nodded but stayed for a couple minutes giving Temari time to get some Sake ready.

Naruto came down and saw the saucer with the liquid in it and sat down across from Temari.

"I know what you're going to ask Temari, and I can't leave her. I've been in her situation and know what it's like, I couldn't forgive myself if I let her walk and be abandoned. Who knows what could happen to her, she could be beaten, drugged, raped, sold into sex slavery, or even killed." He said and Temari just stayed silent knowing he needed to vent and get out his perspective. "I want to adopt her." He said with all seriousness in his voice and eyes.

After a few minutes of studying his face and thinking about how drastically life would change for them if they had a daughter, especially at a young age Temari gave him an answer. "Let's do it." She reached across the table to grab his hand a squeeze it to show him her support in this life altering move. The two drank their sake and then went to bed, excited for their new future to start tomorrow.

**Next Day**

The next morning Naruto woke up early and decided to make breakfast for everyone but Temari got woken up by him getting out of bed and decided to follow him into their closet. She hugged him from behind with her hands coming up to his shoulders and held him close while laying kisses on his back. "My big, strong fiancé, who's going to now be a father. Just how sexy do you plan on getting?" She asked

"To the point where you can't handle it." He answered smoothly.

"So what're we making for breakfast?" She asked

"I was thinking trying out that foreign recipe called pancakes. Whatcha think? Something simple and easy to eat." Naruto replied

"I like it." She said and the two got dressed and made their way downstairs and got to cooking and in usual fashion they had fun dancing and laughing in the kitchen just having fun being a young couple.

The combination between laughter, and great smelling food was able to wake up their little redhead who came down the stairs and entered the kitchen yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to see Naruto and Temari dancing and laughing while cooking food and just seeing that energy got her in a good mood and she was already smiling. The two finally noticed her standing in the entrance of the kitchen and Temari went up to her and let Naruto finish cooking while she took her to the table to get comfy and began asking her some questions to figure out who she is and everything.

"So do you have any parents?" Temari started out, "No. I've been alone my whole life until last night. I've moved from orphanage to orphanage until they wouldn't take me for some reason. Hearing that from the kitchen Naruto snapped the wooden spoon that was in his hand hearing just how similar her story was to his.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked with worry and fear.

"Of course not sweetheart…you see…Naruto grew up like you. He never really had anyone constantly in his life so hearing your story brings up memories of his childhood." Temari explained, "Do you have a name? And how old are you?" She continued

"My name is Erza and I'm 8 years old."

"That's a beautiful name Erza." Temari said smiling and to hear that was such a confidence booster for Erza that she couldn't hide her happiness.

"Not to mention your hair, it's the most beautiful shade of red I've seen." Naruto said as he came back from the kitchen with the pancakes ready and served the table.

"Alright you two eat up!" Naruto and soon the three began digging in and after 20 minutes they were finally finished and Naruto began cleaning up the dishes and getting the kitchen clean.

"Alright Temari and I are gonna get our sandals and head out to get some clothes with you!" Naruto said and Erza smiled at the notion of getting new clothes for herself.

**2 Hours Later**

"Why do you have to be such a headache Naruto?" Tsunade asked

"Aw come on you can finally be a grandmother baa-chan." Naruto quipped with a stupid grin.

"Fine, Shizune go get the papers necessary." She said and in a couple minutes Shizune came back and Naruto and Temari signed every where they needed to and just like that Erza was now Erza Uzumaki and the adopted daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Temari no Sabaku.

"Welcome to the family!" Naruto and Temari exclaimed with big smiles and open arms and Erza had tears coming down as she ran into their arms finally having a home and parents who will love her.

"Thank you!" She cried out as she finally felt the love of a family and just cried her eyes out.

"You'll never have to worry about your next meal, your bed or people who love you. We'll always be there and protect you Erza. We love you sweetheart." Naruto said kissing the top of her head and Tsunade was surprised at how natural fatherhood seemed to come to Naruto.

"What do you say we go home?" Naruto asked

"Yes please, I'd love nothing more!" Erza answered as she hugged her new dad as he lifted her up and held her close and thought to himself, 'Mom, I hope you're watching up there with dad. Please guide me. I know you never got a chance to be a mother and dad never got to be a father but please guide me. I don't want to screw this up, I want her to grow up in a loving house with great examples of parents who love each other and show what it means to be a ninja and just a good person overall. Please watch over us and guide Temari and I; we're so young and have no clue how to be parents so please just watch out for us.'

And with that the new family walked out of the Hokage's office all smiles and went home to officially get a start on their new lives as a family.

**End Chapter**

**Well shit finally got this done. Sorry to everyone who's been patiently waiting on this but things in my life have gotten interesting especially with the pandemic going on and protesting/riots blah blah blah.**

**As you guys know I write chapters based off if I'm feeling motivated for the direction of the story and that's why I've been doing this story more consistent for like the past year. I'm really excited for where this story is gonna go and hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter.**

**As always Favorite and Follow myself and the story to stay up to date and review!**

**Stay safe everyone and I'll see you guys at the end of the next chapter!**


End file.
